The Endless Sky
by CadenceofRain
Summary: Everyone has reasons for acting the way that they do. Everyone has experiences that shaped their personality and outlook on life. This is the story of Gilda, from childhood to meeting Rainbow Dash and beyond. Rated M for language and occasional violence.
1. The Greatest Gift

Gilda had never been so happy in her short life. The diminutive eaglet sat in her family living room, wearing a party hat and surrounded by torn wrapping paper, various new toys, and a few educational books, which were largely ignored. Her joyful, golden eyes shining with excitement, the little griffon looked up to her mother, Estelle. "Thank you _so, so much _for all of this! You're the best mommy _ever!_"

The large, tawny-colored griffon nonchalantly flipped her styled head-feathers as her trilliant-cut ruby necklace bounced with the motion. "Only the best for our little seven year old," her mother replied, beaming back at Gilda. "You know we love you very much."

"I love you too, Mom! You're the greatest!" Gilda stood on her hind legs, making her barely tall enough to hug her mother around the shoulders. Estelle craned her neck downwards slightly to make the job easier for her daughter, smiling all the while as she returned the embrace.

Their brief huge was interrupted by a sudden noise, and both griffons hesitantly turned to look at the archway leading into the room with hesitation. A grey-bodied, muscular griffon with scattered scarring across his chest slowly walked into the living room to join his wife and child, opaque drink held firmly in his claws. Gilda quickly let go of her mother, standing at attention as her father moved through the doorway with a slow and purposeful gait.

The male took a quick drink, sloshing the liquid around in the glass before holding it back out in front of him and beginning to speak in a gravelly voice. "You would not believe how difficult some of that stuff was to find for you, Gilda. I hope you appreciate the trouble we went through hunting across all of Canterlot to get what you wanted."

"Oh, Jericho, stop with the drama." Estelle sauntered over to her husband and gave him a playful backhanded thump on the chest. With a reassuring smile, she turned back to her daughter and added a little sweetness back into her tone. "Really, it was no trouble at all, dear."

Gilda ran over to her father and hugged him around the foreleg with all of her might, extending her wings back behind her as she poured all of her effort into the squeeze. "Of _course_ I appreciate it, Daddy! I know how much you do for me, and I'm _super_ grateful for all of it. Honest."

The diminutive girl looked up to see her silent father staring down at her, his usual poker face in full gear as he furrowed his brow. Jericho sipped his drink, considering the tiny griffon clinging to his forelimb, her weight barely registering as a sensation at all. "Well, these things aren't all you're getting tonight, Missy." With a drawn out sigh and another look at his spouse, the large male ruffled his feathers before turning toward the door. "You ready, Estelle?"

Estelle's features lit up, her deep blue eyes shining with excitement as she leaned down to Gilda's level and gave her daughter a light nudge with the side of her head. "Of course! Come on, let's all head outside and see what there is to see," she said with a wink at her husband.

Gilda let go of Jericho's leg, thoroughly confused by her mother's cryptic words. Her young mind raced, attempting to process what her parents could possibly be hinting at.

_Are they… hiding something from me in the back yard? _In truth, she had not been outside to play since arriving home from school, and her short route home brought her directly to the front of the house.

Immediately upon arrival, Gilda had hurried to busy herself with homework after hastily greeting her parents. She knew from experience that having all of her homework and chores done would result in receiving her presents more quickly, and _nothing_ was more exciting to a seven year old than presents and birthday cake.

Jericho took another long, slow drink, finishing his glass before regarding it with a furrowed brow. "Why don't you lead the way outside, Gilda? Tell us if you see anything…_unusual_."

Gilda's muscles involuntarily tensed, and her heart skipped a beat. Her father was many things, but he was never vague. Jericho was known for his directness and being unafraid to say exactly what was on his mind- a trait that Gilda most definitely shared.

"A-alright," the hesitant eaglet said, beginning her short walk to the large glass door that lead to the deck. Gilda stepped out onto the old wooden surface, her talons and hind claws clicking as she slowly walked its length. With her thoughts still swimming with wonder and concern, she gave a sidelong glance to the walls of her massive home, its russet, mud-brick walls absorbing Celestia's brilliant sun and letting off visible steam in the afternoon air. An adobe was a rare sight in Canterlot, and one that frequently drew strange looks from passerby on the street. But to Gilda, the structure was home, and the little girl knew that there was no place else she'd rather be.

Suddenly becoming increasingly intrigued by what awaited her, Gilda clambered down the steps and onto the lawn of her back yard, her parents following slowly behind her. As the griffon rounded the corner of her house and made her way farther along the grass, her breath caught in her chest as she tried to process the sight before her.

It took a few moments of staring for Gilda's brain to register just what she was looking at.

_A… a tan wall? A tan, __circular __wall?_ Gilda ran over to the structure, tail twitching from side to side in excitement as she examined it curiously. She stood up on her small but strong lionesque hind legs and hooked her talons over the top of the wall, peering inside and smiling as realization dawn on her. _Filled with… FILLED WITH…_

"_A POOL?_ YOU GUYS BOUGHT ME MY OWN POOL!" Gilda's wings flared with excitement as she let go of the pool's outer wall and sprinted as hard as she could across the grass, jumping into her mother's forelimbs in what Gilda _thought_ was a bone-crushing hug.

Estelle couldn't help but giggle a bit at her daughter's exuberance as she spun little Gilda around in the air by her forelegs before bringing the girl back to the ground. "Indeed we did. We know how much you love to swim, so we decided to get you a personal pool to practice in." The classy griffon gave a happy smile as she turned to Jericho, or… at least where she _thought_ Jericho would be standing.

Estelle gave a derisive snort, looking slightly disgusted. She knew exactly where her husband was, and her countenance quickly changed to showcase her distaste with the situation. The furious griffon let go of Gilda and turned around, walking up the steps of the porch while adjusting the large ruby hanging around her neck, held in place by a gold chain. Even when staying at home all day, Estelle had always been one to look her best, her head-feathers heavily stylized and a fair amount of makeup applied to her face.

Gilda, feeling slightly deflated, moved over to the foot of the steps to watch the oncoming scene. Her wings drooped down to her sides, and a sinking feel filled her chest as she realized exactly where this was going. _I hate this. I love both of my parents, but sometimes I just… I just…_

The sound of a sliding glass door interrupted her thoughts as Jericho stepped out onto the deck with a freshly-poured drink in claw. His brows elevated a fair bit as he was met with his wife's scowling face mere inches from his own the very second his legs hit the wooden surface.

"_Again?_ And on her _birthday?_ You _know_ what this does to you, and you_ know_ how I feel about it. You didn't even get to see her face when she found the pool! I cannot _believe_ you!" Estelle about-faced and walked back to her daughter, who cowered like she was about to be slapped.

"Now, now, dear. You know that there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm just… _frustrated_ with Daddy right now," she crooned in her most reassuring voice. "Tell your father what you think of the pool, Gilda."

"I _LOVE_ it!" the little griffon said, eyes wide and showing her renewed excitement. Gilda quickly sidelined her previous misgivings about the situation and ran up the steps two at a time. She once again wrapped her forelegs around her father's leg, but the reaction she got was not one she had anticipated.

"Hey! HEY! Stop with the grabbin' all the time!" her father yelled. Gilda immediately let go in fear, cowering down to the wooden boards as she stared at Jericho with wide eyes. Her party hat tumbled down to the floorboards, but Gilda was too shocked to bother collecting it as she scooted backwards and away from her father. "You're gonna make me spill my drink!"

Estelle glared daggers at Jericho, walking back over to her daughter and protectively wrapping a clawed leg around Gilda's midsection. Estelle pointed forcefully to the glass door with the talons of her other foreleg. "Go back inside, _dear_. Gilda and I are going to go and enjoy the wonderful new pool."

"But I d-"

"_Now_. You and I will discuss this later. Alone. Do NOT ruin this for her." With that, the pampered griffon spun her daughter and herself around and began to guide Gilda across the porch. Estelle's voice regained its sugary quality as her warm, motherly smile returned. "Let's go, Dear. Not long before sunset now, and I know you want to get a little swimming in."

Gilda looked up at her mother, completely unsure what to make of the situation. Though inexperienced in the ways of the world, Gilda still knew many things. She knew that whenever her father drank that odorous liquid, his mood could change at the drop of a hat. She also knew that her mother would have none of it, and this often lead to fights. Fights that Gilda hated. Fights that caused Gilda to retreat to her room out of fear.

With trepidation and a wavering voice, the eaglet decided to voice her suspicions before giving in to her mother's suggestion.

"…Mommy? Is Daddy in trouble?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that right now, Dear. He's… in time-out for a bit. Now come on, let's get back to enjoying what is left of the day."

* * *

><p>Gilda broke the surface of the water with a splash, her head-feathers falling in front of her face and obscuring her vision with a curtain of white and purple. The tiny griffon spluttered a little and brushed the offending feathers out of her eyes with a giggle, feeling completely overjoyed and filled with excitement.<p>

"This is totally the best present ever! Everyone at school will be so jealous!" Gilda declared with a smug look upon her face.

"Now, Dear," her mother admonished, "you know that you shouldn't think that way. Focus on your own happiness, and share that with your friends. There is no need to gloat to those less fortunate than you."

"…you're right, I'm sorry," Gilda replied sheepishly. She looked past her mother, who was only about waist-deep in the pure water while reclining with her back to the wall of the pool. Estelle's brown fur seemed to blend in with the earthy colors of the adobe behind her, which was decorated here and there with traditional griffon symbols painted upon the window shutters and doors. As the elder griffon stretched her wings, the view of the house was blocked out, and Gilda found her attention being drawn back to the rippling water below.

The sight of her distorted reflection brought a smile to Gilda's face as she began to contemplate her life thus far. She was a rather lucky young girl, born into enough money to live in the pony-dominated, high-class city of Canterlot. With the best education, the best housing, and, in her opinion, the best mother in all of Equestria, the little griffon was quite content.

"Enjoying your new present, I see. How's the water, Gil?"

Gilda whipped her head around only to spot their live-in housekeeper, Script, leaning on the outside wall of the pool with her forelegs crossed under her smiling face. The light grey earth pony had worked for Gilda's family for quite a while, keeping up with household cleanliness and providing support as best she could while not at class. Her studies usually came last, a travesty that Estelle often joked went against her cutie mark of a sheaf of parchment. Though the college-aged pony had never been a fan of children, Gilda developed a special bond akin to that of sisters with the pony after the first few awkward weeks of living together.

"SCRIPT!" Gilda yelled, unable to contain her joy at seeing her friend back at home. "I thought you couldn't come back until really late tonight!"

"Yeah, well, I skipped my last class to come see you, Squirt. History lectures are boring anyway." Script blew her long, black mane out of her emerald eyes, letting it fall back in front of her glasses, rendering her efforts futile. "Besides, if I came home _too _late, I wouldn't be able to… oh, I don't know… give you a little something to celebrate your big day before you went to bed."

Gilda froze, not even having considered that Script may have gotten her something for her birthday. Script knew Gilda and her interests better than anyone, pony or griffon. If someone could possibly get her a present on par with a pool in Gilda's mind, it was definitely the pony smiling smugly down at her.

"Well, that sounds intriguing," Estelle replied, leaning back with her neck hanging sideways over the pool's edge. "Why don't you go inside with Script and see what she brought you? It _is_ getting rather late…"

Gilda looked up to the sky briefly, seeing the massive sun begin to set on the horizon. "Yeah! Of Course! I can't wait!" Gilda pulled herself up and out of the pool, shaking her fur and wings dry upon making contact with the ground with an enthusiastic full-body spasm.

"Well aren't you just a little bundle of joy tonight?" Script smirked and casually got back down on all fours. "Follow me, kid. It's in my room." Script began cantering toward the deck, Gilda eagerly following right behind the slightly larger pony.

As the multitude of ideas of what the present could possibly be swam through her mind, Gilda felt an involuntary grin creep up the side of her beak. "Is it… a train set?"

Script couldn't help but smile at her favorite griffon's impatience. "Hmm… nope."

"A SWORD?"

Script stopped mid-step, and replied with a deadpan tone. "…like your parents would let me give you one of those. Are you_ crazy?_" Script reached down and ruffled the feathers on Gilda's head with a light touch. Gilda huffed in indignation, bringing her talons up to shape her feathers back into the forward-spiked arrangement she preferred.

"Well then… how about a pretty saddle?"

"…griffons… don't wear saddles, Gil."

"Oh. Right."

Script slid the glass door open, making her way into the dining room. The muted red of the clay walls gave the room a calm and friendly ambiance, one that Script found relaxing and Gilda found somewhat boring. The pony trotted around the oaken table in the center of the room, pushing in one of the four chairs that had been left out after dinner as she passed it with a huff.

As she resumed her leisurely trot down the hallway, the pony passed the doorway to the kitchen, where a grey adult griffon was placing ice into a freshly-mixed drink. "Hey Jericho, how was work?"

Gilda stopped a fair distance from Script, remaining out of sight of the kitchen upon hearing her father's name. _Please, please don't get angry. Please don't get angry. Not today…_

Jericho turned and faced the pony, raising his glass and tilting it in her direction. "Eh, 'bout the same as always, I suppose. Fuckin' boring, pushing papers around and sucking up to business partners."

Script's eyes widened behind her squared frames as a look of shock became evident upon her face. The mare mouthed "Gilda" at the confused male, nodding her head behind her in a desperate motion.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know she was there." Jericho turned back around, deciding that the conversation was over and returning his full attention to the bottle on the countertop.

Script, now a bit frazzled, motioned to Gilda to follow her, and sped up to pass by the kitchen as quickly as possible. Gilda noiselessly followed, unsure of what just happened or what her father had said. Despite not knowing all of the words, she couldn't help but assume that whatever he had said wasn't good.

The charcoal pony stopped just in front of a purple wooden door before turning and flashing a smile, her ebony tail swishing behind her in excitement. "Now, close your eyes. I'm gonna open the door, and I want you to walk in. Don't open 'em until I say so. Got it?"

"Got it!" Gilda replied, closing her golden eyes shut and bringing up one of her forelegs to bury her face into it. The creak of the door echoed down the hallway as Script pushed it open, and Gilda slowly walked inside, unsure of what she would find.

As always, the room smelled faintly of old books and wet ink. All of the books would be neatly shelved, of course, so there was no real danger of tripping over anything. Even so, Gilda moved only a few feet into the room, afraid of bumping into the studious pony's desk, or worse, her present.

"Now, open your eyes and look to your right. I hope you like it," the Earth pony said while wrapping a leg around Gilda's back.

Gilda slowly lowered the claw covering her face to the violet, plush carpet, and then opened her eyes. Thoroughly confused, the tiny griffon cocked her head to one side. _A stand for paper? …I don't get it._

The eaglet slowly walked over to the strange wooden frame that had a new sheet of parchment spread across it, held in place with clips at the top and sides. On the floor next to the stand was a small jar with several brushes, and a large set of colored paints. The varied hues reflected the soft light of the room, bringing a smile to the griffon's face as she stared at the small pools of color.

Gilda's eyes widened as understanding dawned upon her. "Script it's… it's awesome!" The girl ran over to her maid-turned-sister, and gave the smiling mare a quick hug. "What do you call it?"

"It's called an easel," Script replied. "You use it to prop up a surface to paint on. Have you ever painted before, Gilda?"

Gilda shook her head vigorously. She had always wanted to try painting, but knew that supplies were expensive, and was afraid that she would waste them. Though her family definitely had money and wasting paint would not be a huge concern, Gilda always felt horrible whenever she wasted anything.

"Are… are you sure I'll be able to? It looks… kinda hard. I don't wanna mess up. 'If it isn't perfect, it's useless', right?"

Script was taken aback by the comment, letting one brow raise in question. "Who… who told you _that?"_

"Daddy. He said that anything that isn't the best isn't worth anyone's time."

Script's expression twisted into one of disgust. The pony had heard similar statements from her least favorite griffon of the household before, and this time, she wasn't about to let it stand. "Gilda… I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. Never forget this, alright?"

Script was almost never completely serious about anything, but Gilda knew that when the pony acted this way, she meant business. "Um… okay?" The griffon leaned a bit closer to her older friend, trying her best to commit whatever the pony had to say to memory.

"Messing up," Script began, "making mistakes… going about things the wrong way… is one of the best parts of life. As long as you learn from what you did wrong and keep that in mind for the future, you'll end up stronger and better because of it. Don't be afraid to make mistakes, kid. Some of the best things that have ever happened to me started out as mistakes. And when it comes to something like this", she said while tapping the paper stretched across the easel with a hoof, "making mistakes is how you learn to do well in the first place."

"But… Daddy said th-"

"Gil, when did he tell you this?"

"A few nights ago, right before I went to bed."

The pony sighed. "Was he drinking beforehand?"

"Yeah. Lots of that smelly stuff."

_This little griffon is too cute for her own good_, Script thought. "Just… don't always take everything he says to heart, ok? You can do anything you put your mind to, and no one gets it on their first try."

Gilda understood, or… at least she thought she did. With a well-meaning nod, she looked up at the lone window in Script's room, seeing Luna's moon just beginning to appear in the darkened sky. "I think I want to go outside for a little while before bed."

* * *

><p>Gilda sat upon her haunches out on the deck, alone. Jericho had retreated to his study for the night on the third floor of their home, and Estelle had permitted Gilda to spend some time outside. After all, it was Friday, so there was no concern of being too tired for school the following day. As far as Gilda was concerned, she had all the time in the world.<p>

The eaglet had brought her new easel and paint set outside with her, and sat there in silence, staring at the strange device. She looked up to the sky, where the splendid moon was bathing all of Equestria in a muted light, the stars assisting in its endeavor. Gilda turned her head to gaze out across the streets of Canterlot, seeing all of the lights that lit up the houses throughout the city and smiling at the dull glows coming from the windows. In a way, they reminded her of the sky itself.

_It's so pretty here at night. I want to try to paint the sky, but I don't know if I can…_

Remembering her pony friend's words, Gilda hesitantly picked up the blue paint, but quickly set it down, favoring the black instead. _No, the sky isn't that color, silly. It's like…_

Gilda shifted upon her haunches a bit as she struggled internally to decide where to start her first painting. The moon? The stars? The sky itself? The little griffon found that she had absolutely no idea what to do. Sighing, she dipped her brush in the black paint, and slowly began to paint what she thought would look like the night sky.

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p>Script had been watching the hybrid child paint from the dining room table for close to an hour when she saw the griffon stop suddenly. The pony couldn't suppress her smirk as she witnessed the tilt of an eagle's head, the flick of a lion's tail, and finally, watched as Gilda rose onto all fours and slowly backed away from her painting.<p>

Sliding open the door, Script stepped out onto the wooden floor to see her friend's work. Haphazard splotches of black and blue gave way to little white, yellow, and orange dots, with a large cream-colored circle taking up much of the canvas. It was… well, absolutely nothing like the sky at all. However, the pony found it absolutely adorable.

"That's a great start, Gilda."

The griffon whirled around, surprised to see the pony standing there. "Do you… really think so? I tried really hard, but I don't know. I don't want anyone else to see it."

"That's alright," the earth pony said in a comforting tone. "Your art can be for yourself until you're ready to share it. Personally, I think it's beautiful. I can tell you really put your heart into it."

Smiling, Gilda once again hugged her friend. A yawn escaped her beak, and she let go of the pony's shoulders as she rubbed at her eyes with balled claws.

"Looks like it's time to get you to bed, Kiddo." Script wrapped her leg around Gilda once again, slowly guiding the exhausted eaglet inside. _I'm sure that somewhere, Luna is smiling down at that painting, _Script thought_. This kid is gonna go far, she just needs a little encouragement._

* * *

><p>After being tucked in by Script, Gilda lay silently in the dark, her mind swimming with thoughts about the events of the day. With all out the lights out in her room, there was basically nothing else for her to do but think until she fell asleep. <em>This was the best birthday ever. I just hope… Mommy and Daddy didn't fight a whole lot tonight. Was what happened… my fault?<em>

As if on cue, Gilda heard noisy footsteps upon the clay floor, moving near to her room. The footsteps stopped, and the silhouette of a massive griffon became barely visible in the doorway. Gilda held her breath, silently hoping that the approaching figure would turn and leave. _Why am I so afraid of him? He's never done anything bad to me…_

The large shadow stepped slowly into her room, before unceremoniously flopping his forelegs and chest onto her bed with a loud noise. Gilda's eyes widened at the impact, but she didn't dare speak. Not until she knew he wanted to hear her talk. _His breath smells so bad… it smells just like those stupid drinks…_

"Did'ja have fun today, Missy?" the older griffon slurred. Jericho lethargically moved one claw to pat his daughter's body from atop the covers, staring with confusing as Gilda tensed at the contact.

"Um… yeah. It was really great, Dad. Thanks for everything."

"Well, you rest up now, you know your _real _party is tomorrow. You'll need all of your energy for your friends." With that, Jericho dragged himself off of the comforter, rose to his feet, and stumbled out of the room.

Gilda let out a breath, content that her father had just stopped by to… do whatever _that_ was. He was right, after all. It was griffon tradition to have a small party with only family the night of an actual birthday, and a party with friends the day after. Gilda settled into her blankets a bit more, sighing as she thought about the coming day. She couldn't wait to share her new toys with her friends, though she remembered her mother's words and promised herself that she wouldn't be a showoff. Her mind now content with her father out of the room and something new to look forward to, Gilda fell into a comforting, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Script sleepily walked into the living room, where Estelle was reclining upon a forest green sofa, attention barely held by the quiet television set at the far wall. Estelle greeted her with a small smile and wave without breaking her attention from the show, though her true focus was elsewhere. Suppressing a small yawn, Script found herself briefly studying the griffon before her, noting just how much Gilda looked like her mother. <em>Other than those bright blue eyes, Gilda might as well BE her mother. Just… without the jewelry. Or spray in her feathers.<em>

"I miss anything important before I got home?" the pony asked while taking a seat in the rocking chair across from the distinguished griffon.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Jericho got started early tonight, despite his promise not to touch anything with alcohol today. After that, I took Gilda outside to play in the pool and then you came along. I haven't spoken to Jericho since earlier today. I'm hoping to avoid a screaming match tonight if at all possible."

Script removed her glasses, blowing onto them and rubbing them down her with mane in gentle circles. "I worry about you two, you know. He _is_ a good father most of the time, but… I've seen how angry he gets. He doesn't… you know… _act_ on that anger, does he?" she asked hesitantly.

Estelle looked over at the relatively young mare, letting out a rueful sigh. "No. Other than yelling and turning into a forgetful idiot, not much happens, though I fear it may not stay that way given some of the things he says. I appreciate the concern, but I can handle him. Don't worry yourself over it." The griffon shifted slightly, her attention focused back upon the TV set. Despite the finality in Estelle's tone, Script couldn't help but note the worried glint in the griffoness' eyes.

With an uneasy look, the pony rose from her chair and gave an exaggerated yawn to break the tension. "If… if anything does go wrong, I want you to know that I'll take Gilda out of the house for you if need be. She really is a wonderful child, I would hate to see something bad happen, especially something she didn't bring upon herself."

Estelle blinked, wondering if she _should _be more concerned about Jericho's recently developed habit and her daughter's safety and well-being. Even so, her eyes never left the screen before her. After several seconds, Script moved to leave the room, afraid that she may have overstepped her bounds due to the sudden silence from her companion.

"…Script?"

The mare immediately stopped walking, listening intently for her employer and friend's next words.

"…thank you. It is comforting to know that you care about my daughter as much as I do."

Nodding once over her shoulder and giving a small smirk, the earth pony walked through the darkened house and up the earthy steps. Turning the corner, she allowed herself a small peek into Gilda's room, finding the young griffon quietly sleeping, beak open slightly as she breathed in the night air.

Script secretly hoped against hope that she and Estelle could shield Gilda from everything bad in Equestria, and give the child everything she could ever want. A foolish, vain hope perhaps, but to Script, that little griffon meant more than anything else.

She had no idea when she had become so attached to the girl in the past eight months, but their connection was undeniable. Content in the knowledge that her charge was safe for the night, Script turned around and made her way back to her small room to settle in for the night.

_Sleep well, kiddo. I'll always be here for 'ya._

* * *

><p><strong>(Original Author's Note preserved just for hilarity, since it was the first one I ever did in August 2011)<strong>: I don't even know. Here is the beginning of my first Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it. It's probably a little dry and the events may seem frivolous for now, but I hope that at least someone was entertained by this chapter. I have big plans for Gilda, and the story will begin moving at a much more rapid pace in the coming chapters. Currently, the plan is for this tale to shed some light on Gilda's past, up to and including the Junior Speedster Flight Camp, meeting and befriending Rainbow Dash, and the two parting ways once camp is over.

A lot is going to happen between now and then, and I hope I can adequately paint a picture of why Gilda is the way she is. I found it fairly difficult to write for a child, and Gilda's age will be going up soon, with the initial few chapters jumping years at a time between them. If Gilda seems out of character, that's because she is. I didn't want her to be the cynical griffon that we all know and most of you probably hate right off the bat, and I feel that she needs to grow into her personality from the show over time. Here's hoping I can pull it off convincingly.

Feel free to let me know what you think thus far, and I openly welcome any comments and constructive criticism you may have. Additionally, I reread this chapter 4 or 5 times trying to catch any grammatical or spelling mistakes, so if you spot any in this or any story I write, feel free to PM me and I'll correct the errors as soon as I can. Hope to see at least some people along for the ride, it's going to be a long journey.

**New Author's Note (third version of this story, March 2012): **Alright, so here we go. This is the third FULL edit of _The Endless Sky,_ for a few reasons. The biggest is because this was my first story, and half a year later, I'm still not happy with how it turned out. The sequel, and really the main event, _Crossroads_, has already started, but I'm not continuing it just yet. I want to redo this story and make it into something much better than it originally was, so that I can give Gilda the backstory that I feel she deserves before covering _Griffon the Brush-off _and beyond in _Crossroads_.

I'll be editing/removing the other author's notes from here on in, so just know that this is likely the final version of this story, and I really, really want it to be as good as it can be. For those who read the original two versions, I'm not changing any events, just trying to improve the flow and writing style. If, for some reason, you're re-reading this to see the new version, I really hope that I can make it worth your time. So… onward!

~SoundofRainfall


	2. Division

_3 years later…_

The day's first rays of sunlight seeped through a large circular window, spreading the warmth of Celestia's creation throughout the small room. The light slowly began to creep up the walls, revealing various paintings of fluctuating quality as they were liberated from the darkness of night. Some displayed sweeping renditions of landscapes, others were abstract representations of objects ranging from fruit bowls to machinery, and most were of the sky. Intricate cloud patterns in twisting shapes, the rising sun in rich oranges and purples, thunderclouds with darkened bellies, and beautiful starscapes dominated the works of the artist's room.

Precious few paintings were of sentient beings, as the artist had discovered that she often preferred to be alone, and even paintings of others disturbed that serenity. Only one exception to this rule decorated the sky-blue walls of the young griffon who had painted them herself. A portrait of a tall, slender griffon's upper body graced the wall opposite the rather large bed, staring down at the slumbering girl. The griffoness in the painting had stylized feathers hanging around the sides of her face, tipped in soft lavender. They reached down almost to the expensive gold chain draped around her neck, which supported a large, triangular ruby that the subject was never seen without. The griffon's deep blue eyes stared warmly out of the painting, as if considering the viewer in absolute adoration, matching the small smile featured along her beak.

Slowly, the natural light moved with purpose to a slumbering creature, who lay under her black comforter, lost in a dream. Her breathing was slow, and a content smile was spread across her features as the edges of her beak twitched. The griffon, Gilda, slowly rolled over to shield herself from the encroaching curtain of dawn, bringing a claw up to the side of her face to aid in her somnolent attempt at defense. The young artist would not be woken so easily, especially not during the summer months.

Normally, few things were capable of waking Gilda before she was ready to reluctantly greet the day. Her alarm clock was the main offender, but as she had no real need to awaken early, it lay uselessly atop her dresser, unplugged and long since forgotten. The other culprit, however, was not so easily silenced- the sound of her father yelling.

"_LIKE HELL I WON'T! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO IN MY OWN DAMNED HOUSE!"_ a deep throaty roar echoed through the walls.

Gilda cracked an eye open, ripped from her dream by the raucous noise. She blinked, drawing in a breath as she slowly rose, pushing one foreleg into her mattress to stabilize herself as her feathered head abandoned the soft pillow below. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the sunlight, the griffon let out a distraught sigh as she rolled her neck. _Already? He's starting early today…_

"_And what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?"_ a tone as cold and dry as ice replied from somewhere in the hallway.

Gilda snorted, tossing back her heavy comforter and sitting up fully. There was no use trying to return to her dream now, not with the argument outside seeping in from under the door. Gilda had taken to closing the portal each night before she retired to bed about two years ago, around the same time that her father no longer needed alcohol to slip into his aggressive side. Awakening to the sound of raised voices was nothing new for the poor girl, and her door did little to drown out the noise. _Still, _she thought, _I would rather have a barrier between me and… him…_

"_YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK IT MEANS! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOU TELLING ME HOW TO SPEND THE MONEY I MAKE! HOW THE HELL DOES IT AFFECT YOU TO BEGIN WITH?"_

The sound of a fisted claw hitting one of her bedroom walls caused Gilda's heart to skip as she reflexively twitched. The rattled griffon slid out of bed, her four feet hitting the floor in a staccato rhythm as she slowly made her way over to the small vanity across the room. Picking up a brush in her talons, she began to sort out her tangled mess of feathers, combing them forward in her now signature style. Readying herself for the day always had a slight calming effect, though the apprehension in her chest was difficult to chase away entirely as she stared into the mirror. Her front feathers were kept long, smoothed forward into an arrangement of spikes. Perhaps she styled herself this way in an effort to frame her face and draw attention to her eyes, much like her mother did. Perhaps she did it to create a small projection in front of her, keeping others just a little further away from herself than they would otherwise be. Gilda personally thought that it was a little of both.

"_You KNOW that the spending isn't the problem, it's WHAT you spend that money on! I don't presume to tell you what you can and cannot do, but when your problem begins to affect the whole family, I have to step in and take control!"_

Gilda sputtered incredulously at her mother's statement. _**Begins **__to affect the family?_ The beginning of her father's "affecting" her was almost four years ago at this point, possibly longer. Gilda was never too sure of when her father had become a complete asshole, but the word was one of few she kept reserved just for him. In her mind, it described the male perfectly.

Gilda had learned many words in the past year, when violence against various objects had begun to join the heated arguments that seemingly took place at least once per day in her household. Asshole was a great one, but 'fuck' was her favorite. Fuck just had so many uses, and fit perfectly in many situations where other words were not nearly as satisfying. Of course, she would never be caught saying it aloud by her mother or Script, as she knew the consequences for doing so would be dire.

"_Yeah? Well FUCK YOU. Fuck you, fuck your little apprentice sleeping in her room, the room that I BUILT, and fuck your little hired helper. I'm leaving for the day, and I won't be back until I feel like it."_

Her mother's apprentice. Her mother's co-conspirator. Gilda had many names according to Jericho, all of which the growing eaglet was secretly proud of. She did not quite understand what his problem with her mother was, but if Gilda was going to take after anyone in the place she called home, it would certainly be Estelle or Script.

Gilda listened carefully as the heavy footfalls became progressively quieter the farther they got from her room, content in the knowledge that she had one less problem to deal with for most of the day. The griffon continued brushing her feathers until they were just so, wriggling it a bit to work out the matted sections. With a final pull, Gilda stepped back to admire her work before replacing the brush atop the oaken vanity and giving herself another look.

Gilda stared sleepily up at the mirror, seeing a young female eaglet staring back at her. There were bags under her eyes from the repeated nights of little sleep, though the telltale color was lost among the violet markings surrounding her yellow orbs.

The markings inherited from her mother. The markings surrounding the eyes of her father.

_I hate my eyes. They remind me of him too much. Why can't they be that deep, bright blue, or even the forest green of Script's?_

Gilda scowled, turning away from her mirror. The brushlike tip of her tail flicked in annoyance as she looked over to the clock set high on the wall opposite her bed. _Five o' four a.m. Wonderful._

The door to the room slowly creaked open, revealing what could almost have been Gilda's future self standing framed by the light from the hallway. Estelle wore a cotton robe draped across her back, her name emblazoned in crimson lettering upon the left lapel. Poking her head into the room, the elder griffon noticed that her daughter awake and staring back at her with tired eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dear. Did the fighting wake you?"

Gilda let out a ragged sigh, tousling her feathers with a claw and ruining her previous efforts to straighten them. "Yeah, but it's fine. At least he's out of the house for a while now."

Estelle hesitantly walked into the room, her still-damp feathers bouncing with each step she took. Wrapping a foreleg around her daughter in a slow hug, she placed the underside of her beak atop Gilda's head and closed her eyes. "Do you love him at all anymore?"

Gilda stared into the ruby necklace dangling in front of her eyes. As she stared into the crystalline reflection of herself, the little griffon pondered whether she had ever seen her mother without the trinket. After some thought, she decided that the answer was 'no'.

"Kinda hard to at this point. Why, do you?"

Taken slightly aback, the taller griffon opened her eyes and brought her face back to gaze at her daughter's expressionless visage. Countless thoughts swam through her head, and not a single one was a comfortable prospect. _No child should think that way about their parents_. _Though… can I really blame her?_

Estelle had to open and close her mouth a few times before she found the words to explain herself. "Our situation… is more complicated than I would like to explain. He isn't all bad, really. We all have our moments, Gilda, please try to understand."

"He seems to have more moments than most, though." Gilda huffed and walked back over to her bed, slowly folding over the covers to rest neatly across the mattress. "How many times have you or I forced him to get help now? Two?"

"Three," her mother corrected. Shaking her head, the distinguished griffoness ambled over to assist her daughter in making the bed. "Please, Gilda, promise me that even when someone does things you don't agree with, you won't write them off entirely over it. Your father has a lot of redeeming qualities, you know."

_Not this speech again_, Gilda thought. _I've heard this hundreds of times in the past two years, and even if she's right, it doesn't make it any easier to live with that monster._

"I know, I know. I'm just… scared. I don't want anything to happen to either of us."

Estelle paused, her claw in the air, halfway to reaching for the topsheet. "Gilda…" Estelle's face adopted a serious expression, appearing as though it had been etched from stone. "You _know_ that he has never hurt me, and he will never touch you. He may scream and shout and break things all he pleases, but the _second_ he lays a talon on either of us, that will be the end of it. I promise."

Gilda stopped her folding of the blankets as well. Looking into her mother's face, she could see an expression of… what almost looked like _fear_ in the older griffon's eyes. _No, Mom is never afraid. Mom is strong, and so am I. She's right, that moron knows his place, and he wouldn't dare try anything. Not with Mom around._

"Well… I just hope it doesn't come to that." Gilda finished folding the sheet over, rendering her place of rest presentable to any that may enter her room. "I'm gonna go fly for a bit, maybe watch the sunrise from someplace high up. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Her mother's face did not change from its serious expression, and her tone remained somewhat lifeless and curt. "Of course, Dear. Go and enjoy yourself."

Gilda padded out of the room, making her way down the stairs and to the front door. _Why can't my family just be normal?_ The griffon stood up on her hind legs, twisted the doorknob to free herself from the confines of the adobe, and stepped outside into the morning air. An involuntary shiver caused her feathers to stand on end as the morning breeze passed over her body, and Gilda found her mood picking up just a bit due to the familiar sensation.

_Though… what __**is **__normal, anyway?_ Ending her musings, Gilda spread her powerful brown wings. With a mighty flap, the griffon rose from the ground and took off into the morning sky.

* * *

><p>Gilda flapped her wings hard, pushing herself higher above Canterlot, watching the sun rising slowly over the cliffs upon which the city resided. Brilliant colors streaked the air, setting the sky alight with a breathtaking orange glow. Gilda had always loved this time of day, and made a point of flying freely whenever she happened to be awake at this hour, which was admittedly somewhat of a rare occurrence. The more she flew, the more intense the sharp pangs in her stomach became, and the more she focused upon the ground outside of the city's walls. <em>I'm getting kinda hungry. <em> _Time to go find breakfast…_

The young flier angled her body toward the eastern mountains, flapping her large wings and banking to the right to initiate a turn. Soaring over the walls surrounding her home, Gilda's eagle instincts prompted her to begin a quick ascent. Gilda had become an accomplished flier over the past few years after she discovered her love for the sensation that spinning and swirling through the open air brought to both her body and mind. Easily capable of keeping up with most teenage pegasi, the ten year old was a marvel to behold as she danced through the air with ease.

Utilizing her natural skill, Gilda circled upward, higher and higher until the city of Canterlot below began to look like a small model. After reaching a great height, her body silhouetted against the partially risen sun, the hungry predator sped off to the east, following the river that flowed from and bisected the capital city of Equestria.

Gilda's mind entered a predatory state as she flew in sync with the rapid flow of the river, watching with keen eyes for a sign of silvery glints below the water. _I must have been gone at least half an hour now, no wonder I need food. _She lowered her positioning a bit, squinting as she flew. _It's just past sunrise, there should be plenty of fish near the surface…_

Just as she was beginning to grow worried, the griffon spotted a flicker of scales from beneath the water. Craning her neck slightly downward, Gilda made visual confirmation of her prey below, swimming in zig-zagging patterns and partially hidden by the flickering surface as it reflected the sunlight. _Jackpot._

Gilda pulled her muscular wings backward to stall out before unleashing an eagle's scream and entering a sharp dive, wings pressed tightly to her back as she oriented her body at a downward angle. As always, she kept her unblinking gaze fixed upon a specific fish, making it a game to catch and kill only her assigned target.

As she neared the river, Gilda leveled her body out to glide in parallel to the shining waters below, her stomach almost brushing the surface and her fierce eyes still locked upon the unfortunate soon-to-be-meal. This was the part that Gilda loved most, the part more satisfying than consuming her prize. It was all or nothing, and entirely reliant upon her personal skill as a hunter, a skill upon which she drew great pride.

The griffon extended one foreleg below her, arching each individual talon at a specific and well-practiced angle. A sly smirk crossed her beak as her target began to swim hastily away from her, as it if was fully aware of what was coming. Unfortunately for the fish, it didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly, Gilda thrust her foreleg into the water, wrapping a claw around her prize and pulling it straight out of the river. Rising victoriously, the hunter began her upward climb back into the sky, spiraling vertically in a showy display as her wings circled around her, dripping trails of water back down to the earth as she rose. At the apex of her flight, Gilda tossed the aquatic creature into the air, letting it fall for a good twenty feet before diving after it at breakneck speed.

The fish flailed desperately as it fell, wriggling against its inevitable fate and fighting for a sanctuary that would never come. Gilda's deadly beak caught the fish out of the air with a snapping motion and she titled her head back, swallowing it whole. _And that's how you hunt with style_. _All dweebs below: take note._

Thoroughly satisfied with both her work and her meal, Gilda barrel-rolled and sped off through the sky, flying toward the now-risen sun.

* * *

><p>Script sat upon her favorite crimson cushion, legs tucked under herself, re-reading the same page of text that she had written over and over. The weary mare continued to scan for errors or better ways to phrase her thoughts, but was having little success thus far. Time after time, the words began to warp and blend into each other, and the exhausted pony had to blink several times to refocus herself. <em>This is absolutely ridiculous. Whoever invented the concept of the senior thesis is a massive ass.<em>

Sighing and realizing the futility of attempting to get any extra work done that day, the ash-colored mare slowly rose into a full-body stretch. She adjusted her glasses with her hooves and blew her hanging mane out of her face, as she so often did. Without a care in the world or an iota of motivation to be productive, Script began to slowly walk about her room, musing as she went. _Wonder if the kid is back yet from her little morning flight. I should go check in with her before I get out of here._

Script spared a glance upward, taking in the parchment stretched across the wall above her bed. Upon the tan paper was a painting of the pony herself, rendered in loving detail with extremely precise brushstrokes. _Too bad I can't enjoy the summer like my little artist. Wish I could spend the day just lounging around like she can..._

As Script pulled her gaze from the portrait, she trotted over to the shelves lined up against the far wall with a sigh. Standing upon her hind legs, the pony gingerly selected a few books she would need to bring for the day's lectures before taking them down with her mouth. _Summer classes. So unfair._ The books successfully secured around her back in a small bag, she pushed open the door of her room and began a slow, meandering walk down the hall.

Passing the kitchen, Script noticed that the counters were sparkling clean, with not a single bottle or mess in the small the 20-something mare had not been awake to witness the morning fight, all signs suggested that Jericho would be out of the house for most of the day on one of his usual bar-hopping stints. In a slightly better mood due to the knowledge that she had no mess to clean up once she got back from classes, Script entered the living room to find her young griffon friend lounging upon the sofa, watching television with a bored expression.

"Hey, kid. Watching something educational, I'm sure?"

"Of course!" Gilda fought to hide her grin with little success as her friend and maid glanced at the screen, her emerald eyes immediately rolling as she caught sight of the cartoon. "Hey! If pirates attack Canterlot, at least I'll know what to do!"

Script blinked. "Pirates. In Canterlot. And how, may I ask, might that situation come about?"

Gilda had the decency to blush slightly while she traced a talon around the remote, doing her best to formulate a response. "…_well_, we _do_ have a river running through the center of town. They could steer a boat in and start looting and stuff."

"That river runs out of the city under a huge wall. How, exactly, are they getting a pirate ship under that?" the pony deadpanned.

"Maybe… Celestia could put the boat inside the city? She could totally be a pirate queen, I mean look at her," the griffon replied. "She'd look great with an eye patch and pirate hat."

Script let out a small laugh, unable to get the image out of her head. _This kid is ridiculous, and I love it. Celestia the Pirate Queen. _Shaking her head and allowing herself a small chuckle, the mare left the room and headed back into the kitchen.

"You eat yet, kid?" the pony yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I went hunting. It was awesome, you should've been there!" Gilda called back.

Script cringed a bit as she got an oat bar out for herself. _Yeah, no. Definitely not._

Script couldn't stand the thought of eating meat, a view that the vast majority of ponies shared. Though she had no idea what Gilda had killed this time, the mare was perfectly content to leave that subject a mystery. She had agreed to watch Gilda hunt a grand total of once, and the experience had soured her usually unshakeable personality for the remainder of the day. Not even candy had been able to make her smile, and the pony was about three seconds away from being violently sick.

Shaking the memories of the gory scene from her mind as best she could, Script walked back into the living room only to found that Gilda hadn't moved from her position upon the couch. As the mare opened the sliding door to the deck, she turned back to her little griffon friend with hopes of attracting the eaglet's attention. "Alright, I'm out. I won't be back until later tonight, but Estelle doesn't plan on going anywhere as far as I know, so she's probably gonna be upstairs reading or whatever. _Behave._"

Gilda feigned innocence, doing her absolute best to sound convincing. "I _always_ behave." Putting on her best don't-you-just-love-me-I'm-such-an-adorable-child face, Gilda crossed two talons over each other and held her clawed foreleg behind her back. "Didn't you say you have a test today?"

Script snorted. "Yeah, in the course taught by the Great Pirate Queen herself. Thanks for that, by the way. Now the entire exam period I'll have to fight with myself not to burst out laughing."

"_Good luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_," the griffon said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, after this morning, I'm gonna need it." And with that, the mare stepped out the door and into the afternoon air.

* * *

><p>Gilda lay upon her back, wings spread out to the sides and forelegs behind her head as her chest slowly rose and fell under the midday sun. Balancing atop an inflatable raft within her personal pool, the exhausted griffon had fallen asleep. The lack of responsibility while school was out afforded the eaglet with more time than she knew what to do with, though she spent most days practicing her flight or painting. Today, however, the additional slumber was needed after her unexpected awakening.<p>

A cobalt dragonfly strafed the air above the pool, hovering in place between movements to take in its surroundings before deciding upon the next location to dart towards. The insect moved over to Gilda's face, and in a swift motion, landed just above the griffon's open beak. The owner's eyes snapped open at the contact, and Gilda let out a sharp gasp. Unsure of what had just happened, she jerked her body upward, claws coming up to swat away the offending creature.

Ignorant of her surroundings, Gilda's momentum carried her forward, over the front of the raft and into the warm water with all the grace of a drunken earth pony on roller skates. The griffon surfaced immediately, rustling the feathers out of her eyes and flailing her forelegs as she desperately gasped for air. Annoyed, the waterlogged hybrid looked back at the raft and gave it a kick with her hind leg before climbing out of the pool and onto the springy grass below.

Gilda gave a full-body shake, flaring her wings and flicking her feathers in order to expel most of the moisture from her fur. A sudden freezing sensation filled the girl's chest as she realized that her back yard was within view of many neighboring ponies. Gilda glanced frantically from side to side, checking for onlookers before letting out a sigh of content. _Whew. Dignity saved. Still the coolest griffon in Canterlot._ Gilda's beak slid into a self-assured half-smile as she began the ascent of the steps leading to the wooden deck and back inside of her home.

Giving a final shake-off before entering the house, Gilda sighed to herself. _No idea what time it is, no responsibilities, no Dad being home. Summer is awesome. _

Gilda's talons scraped against the hardwood floor as she walked into the dining room, noticing something strange in her peripheral vision. After some contemplation, the girl paused, turning her head to confirm what she was secretly hoping wouldn't be true.

Upon the couch in the living room, lying upon his stomach with claws folded under his head, lay Jericho. His long grey tail hung off the sofa, twitching against the ground and brushing trails upon the dusty floor as he snored softly, oblivious to his daughter's presence.

_Oh crap,_ Gilda thought. _He's usually not back until nightfall whenever he has an… episode._ Noticing the empty bottle sitting next to him on the coffee table, her mood instantly deflated. Gilda flopped down onto her haunches, pushing air from her nostrils in a half-snort. _Should I go get Mom? Does she already know he's home?_

Gilda glanced to the wall clock on the far wall of the room. _Four thirty. She should be coming down to start dinner soon anyway, no use going upstairs to get her. _Gilda let out a grunt and grimaced, watching with interest as her father's chest rose and fall.

_Do I really… __**hate **__him? Maybe Mom is right. I know I've been standoffish and cold to him for a while now, but… there has to be more to him than meets the eye._ Gilda slowly rose, walking closer to the unconscious form of Jericho. _He __**did**__ try to get help when I begged him to that one time. I know that the addiction must be hard to kick, but can't he see what he's done? How much he's tearing our home apart?_

The hesitant eaglet stopped short right beside the grey male, close enough to hear his muted breathing. She could smell the vile liquid on his breathe, and the stench caused her to cringe and take a step backward. _Maybe some kind of peace offering would help. Let him know I'm willing to start over._ Struck by sudden inspiration, Gilda turned and slowly stalked out of the room to procure what she would need, the ghost of a smile etched upon her face as she went.

* * *

><p>Gilda dipped her paintbrush into the waiting saffron liquid, rolling it in her claws and watching a trail of color drip back into the contained pool below. With a tilt of her head, the griffon rose the brush and began to paint the outline of her father's beak upon the canvas before her with utmost care. She glanced away from the easel briefly, taking in the vicious hook at the tip of Jericho's mouth. Slowly, she brought brush to parchment, beginning the triangular outline with a slow, arcing stroke. <em> I guess on some level I owe him for helping me become the griffon I am. If it wasn't for him telling me I wasn't good enough all the time, I never would have become a great flier.<em> Gilda pressed into the material a bit harder as she shaded the beak, alternating her chosen yellow, orange, and brown paints for shadow.

_Mom always says everything happens for a reason, so maybe having him around is a good thing after all. Maybe we can work this out. _Gilda continued her light brushstrokes, pausing every so often to take in the natural outline of the grey beast's body.

Sitting in silence, Gilda painted more detail into the face of her oblivious model. She thought about many things, about the verbal abuse she received on a day-to-day basis, about the way that Jericho would carelessly leave messes for Script to take care of later. All the while, the diminutive griffon struggled to keep a positive attitude as per her mother's teachings, trying to find the best in him.

As she began the outline of his neck, Gilda softly placed her brush against the canvas, painting lines downward in short, curving strokes. She leaned around the easel to glance back over to the sofa for reference, and all at once, her breath caught in her chest and lingered uncomfortably. _Oh crap._

One golden eye open, Jericho stared back at her, his intentions unclear. He slowly raised his head from atop his claws, moaning in displeasure while he stretched up to his full height. The massive griffon brought a claw up to his head and stumbled off the couch, knocking into the small table and sending his empty bottle to the floor as his talons touched down in an uneven rhythm.

Eyes wide, Gilda rushed over to her father, unsure of what to do. Shaking, the girl hesitantly reached a claw out to assist Jericho in rising from the floor. "Daddy? Are you a-"

A quick swat from the older griffon knocked her claw away from him as he glared up at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm _fine_. I sure as shit don't need or want _your_ help. Back the hell off." Jericho pulled himself up to stand on all fours as his daughter backed away from him. Gilda watched in concern as he wobbled slightly on his feet, moving slowly toward her with an unreadable expression. _Not good. __**Definitely**__ not good. He's still drunk…_

The young griffon began to panic, knowing full well that her father had a hair trigger, especially while intoxicated. Jericho continued to move in Gilda's direction, his hip knocking into the coffee table as he swore at her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?" Jericho stopped his advance, noticing the abandoned easel. As the griffon took in the sight of his portrait, his expression soured even further, causing Gilda to shrink back and fold in her wings. "What the fuck is this? Did I give you permission to do this, _Missy_?" Jericho turned to once again face his terrified daughter, who stood still, her features frozen in shock.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you. I was just… I just…" Gilda slowly began to retreat into the dining room, slightly altering her path to avoid running backward into a chair. "Please… p-please don't be m-"

Gilda never got a chance to finish her plea. Jericho put a claw through the portrait, tearing it asunder with a single swipe and an enraged roar. The incensed male then grabbed the easel, snapping it in two and tossing it aside as Gilda screamed.

"STOP! DON'T-"

"GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jericho lunged forward, driven by an overpowering wave of pure hatred and adrenaline. No explanation or excuse would bring him pause as he darted after the fleeing girl, vision blurred and wings flared. The muscular griffon was consumed by rage, and as soon as he caught up to her, his daughter would pay the price for upsetting him. Jericho flapped his wings to push forward in a sudden burst of speed as Gilda rounded a corner, her tail disappearing as she fled as quickly as she could.

Mere feet from the turning point, the chase ended as quickly as it had begun. Gilda was fast, but her father was faster. She slid sideways into the hallway, scrambling to run to the staircase and her mother as Jericho grabbed her left foreleg, pulling with all of his might. Gilda heard a sickening pop and screamed again as she felt her shoulder dislocate, sending a sensation of burning needles to pulse up through her breast.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET GO!" Tears began to stream down Gilda's terrified face as she was reeled in by the powerful male, helpless to resist his pull.

"YOU DON'T RUN FROM ME! _NEVER_ DISOBEY ME, YOU GOT THAT?" Jericho brought a claw back and slashed it across his daughter's face, leaving three deep gashes just under her left eye. Unsatisfied, he rammed a shoulder into her chest, knocking Gilda to the floor where she lay in a crumpled heap, clutching her injured leg to her chest while sobbing. The shaken girl could hear thundering footfalls descending the stairs as she slowly pushed herself along the clay floor as quickly as she could, fighting with all of her strength to get away from her insane parent.

_Please get here in time, please stop him, you __**have**__ to! He's never been this out of control before, please just get here before he-_

Jericho continued his menacing gait, pulling his claw back to ready another blow. "You really fucked up this time. I'm not taking any more sass from you, and if you won't _give_ me respect, then I'll _earn_ your fear." The looming griffon balled his talons into a fist, aiming for his daughter's face, and let his claw fly forward with incredible speed.

Estelle barely managed to jump in front of her daughter in time, assuming a protective stance and taking the blow to the neck. She gasped for air as her husband looked on, beak opened in shock at the sight before him. The large brown griffon coughed, and brought her head up to stare at her attacker with a cold, calculating look.

"_You will never touch her again. After all of the shit you've pulled today already, you come home and do THIS? You ASSAULT OUR DAUGHTER?"_ Estelle's tone was dripping with persecution, her deep blue gaze set upon Jericho's golden eyes, unblinking. She advanced on her speechless mate, stopping with her beak mere millimeters from his.

"You listen to me. This is _it_. You and I? We are _done_, period." The griffoness slipped a large ring inlaid with a ruby, a perfect match for her necklace, off of her slender talon, shoving it into her lover's chest. "Get. Out." She pushed him with all of her might, sending him skidding back a foot across the floor as he clutched the ring.

"What is this? You're just gonna throw me out onto the street now?" Jericho looked around his enraged wife to see his child sobbing on the floor behind her. "You're taking _her _over _me_?"

Estelle didn't miss a beat. "Yes, I am. Now _leave_. I never want to see you again, and if you come back here, there will be _hell _to pay." With much more force than necessary, she thrust a talon at the door immediately. "Out. I'll see you in court, and then never again."

"You think you can j-"

"**GET. OUT.**" Gilda cowered behind Estelle, never having heard her mother raise her voice like this before. She stared up at the powerful figure shielding her with massive, flared wings and an aggressive stance, completely speechless and in awe of her mother's power.

Jericho felt a new rush of fury and cast the ring into the nearest wall, letting it clatter to the floor as he pointed his own talon at Estelle. "FINE! I'll leave, but this isn't over. I'll come back." The male nodded with a snort, narrowing his eyes as his talon dropped to the floor while he glared. "And when I do, you'll wish you'd _never _crossed me." With a final glance, Jericho turned, walked out of the glass door, and took off into the afternoon sky without another word.

Estelle watched him go, her wings drooping to fall back to her sides. She immediately spun around to face her daughter, cupping her claws around the face of the sobbing child. "Gilda… _oh_, Gilda, what did he _do_ to you?"

Gilda continued to cry, unable to answer. The little griffon tried her best to wipe away some of the tears, only to coat her talons in a mixture of blood and water.

Estelle brought her own claws down to help, but only assisted in smearing the mixture throughout Gilda's facial feathers. "Let's get you downstairs, we need to disinfect this immediately."

* * *

><p>Gilda's mind raced, trying to take in all that had just occurred as she sat on the floor of the bathroom, her mother rifling through the medicine cabinet in front of her. Estelle wordlessly got out a towel, rubbing alcohol, and some gauze before turning to lean down at Gilda's level and speaking slowly. "This is going to sting, but I need you to stay still."<p>

Gilda nodded, bracing for the sensation. She cringed as her mother swiped the liquid into the wounds, feeling the bubbling around the edges of each gash as the alcohol foamed. "My… my leg…" she managed, weakly holding the appendage up for her mother to inspect. "He… he pulled my shoulder out…"

Estelle gingerly took the limb, her heart leaping in pain as she watched her daughter recoil slightly. And unspoken understanding pass between the two, and Gilda looked off to the side while Estelle took a deep breath. Finally, she lined the forelimb up with the shoulder socket, and stood completely still, ready to push forward and pop the shoulder back in. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>Script slid the deck door open, trotting into the house and setting her books down upon the floor. "Hello?" she called. "You guys home?" Her question was met with a scream from downstairs, a scream that unquestionably belonged to Gilda. <em>What the fu-<em>

The pony immediately galloped for the staircase at full speed, sliding upon the floor and crashing her right flank into the wall as she turned to rocket down the steps. Her mane flew behind her and her glasses dislodged from her face as she galloped, but the pony found that she didn't care. The panicked mare ran through the game room, following the sound of movement at the far end. _If that drunken jackass lays a __**talon **__on her, I'll-_

Script burst into the lavish bathroom, letting the door hit the wall as she entered to find Estelle and Gilda staring back at her. "What happened? I heard a sc-" Script paused, her eyes dilating as she took in the sight before her. "What happened to her face?" She trotted over to the sniffling girl, her eyes filled with worry.

Gilda fought to hold back her tears as she explained the day's events to the concerned pony, watching her face twist into a mask of rage as she began to snort indignantly.

Script turned to Estelle, her tone frighteningly even. "Where the hell is he? Where would he have gone? If you have any idea, I swear I'll go and put the fear of Celestia into him."

"I have no idea, I just hope it's somewhere far from here." The griffoness soaked the washcloth she was holding once again, bringing it to her daughter's wounds to wipe away more blood. She set the cloth back onto the counter, reaching for the gauze and beginning to dress the wound before turning back to Script. "Could you go and get some ice from the kitchen and put it in a bag?"

Script looked at Gilda once again, cursing under her breath. The irate pony turned and left the room, trotting up the stairs and bending to retrieve her slightly-bent glasses in her mouth as she passed the discarded spectacles. _This isn't right. No kid should have to go through this…_

The mare moved into the kitchen, grabbing some ice from the freezer and a small sandwich bag to contain it. Holding the parcel in her mouth, she glanced back toward the door from which she had entered, glaring at the outside world at large. _Wherever you are, you better hope I don't see you. You better run, far and fast, because if I ever catch sight of you again, I'll do everything in my power to bring you down._ Angrily, Script turned back to the staircase and began her short trip back down the stairs to go and help her wounded charge.


	3. The Fragile Statue

_5 years later…_

Gilda sat with her foreleg propped up on her desk, head resting in her claw as she stared blankly at the equations being written upon the blackboard by the aging pony at the front of the classroom. _Dear Celestia this is laaaaaaaaaaaame._ _Why do I need to know __**any **__of this? It's not like I plan on going into a career that involves doing advanced math. I'll be the best flier in all of Equestria, AND the best painter. As long as I know what angle to fly at to avoid crashing into shit, I'm good to go._

"… and that, my friends, is the magic of algebra. Wasn't that _fun?_"

Not one pony, nor the only griffon in the room, bothered to acknowledge their teacher as the old stallion turned around, chest fur covered in chalky powder. Gilda closed her eyes, wishing she could either burst into flame or fly out the window, whichever would get her out of the situation faster. The bored girl involuntarily began to slowly lean forward a bit before catching herself on the verge of sleep, snapping her head back up and opening her eyes as she blinked rapidly. _This is absolute torture. When the hell is he going to shut up?_

"Alright, now that we've gone over the equations you need, can anypony tell me the surface area of this cube?" The light green stallion tapped the poorly-drawn chalk shape upon the board with the yardstick in his hoof, his beady brown eyes sweeping across the students before him.

_No, no one can tell you, because we don't care. _Gilda craned her neck up at the ceiling, silently pleading with Celestia to pilot the sun directly into the classroom in order to save the students from any more algebra. The griffon pushed out an irritated breath and glanced down at her notes, or "notes", as it were, and continued to doodle anything that entered her mind upon the paper.

"How about… Gilda, is it? Can you tell us?"

Gilda's pencil stopped abruptly as all eyes in the room turned to stare at her back. Some of her classmates pitied her, others wore expressions of relief that they had not been chosen, and more still smirked silently, waiting to see the only griffon present be humiliated in front of the class.

_Oh shit. This is bad, REALLY bad... better be smooth about it._

"Tch. Of course I can." Standing up, Gilda put on her best expression of false confidence as she puffed her chest out and closed her eyes. "Fifty-two square inches." _Give or take a couple hundred inches, most likely._

"That is…" the frail pony paused to stare at the cube intently for a few seconds, "correct, actually! I am amazed! Your mental math skills are quite impressive, especially for the first day of high school!"

Gilda's heart skipped a beat, and she brushed a claw against her chestral feathers nonchalantly. "Well, I _do_ take learning seriously, sir." The smug griffon moved to sit down, scratching the underside of her left eye with her middle talon while glaring pointedly at one of the shocked ponies who had hoped for her public downfall. _Fuckers. That'll teach 'em to mess with me just because I'm not a pony. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all._

"Well then! Let's erase those numbers, substitute some new ones, and try that again with another student! Isn't this exhilarating?" Gilda's forehead hit the desk.

* * *

><p>Gilda looked up at the clock with a sidelong glance, her cheek still pressed into the cold wooden surface of the desktop. <em>Has it REALLY only been five minutes since the last time I checked? When does this class end? DOES this class end?<em> With a final mental sigh, the griffon raised her head, noting that the rest of the students had entered a state of near catatonia. _Glad I'm not the only one…_

Suddenly, the teacher glanced at the clock as well, and let out a gasp. "Oh dear! That looks like all the time we have for today, class. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and I hope we can conti-"

Gilda missed the rest of the words addressed to the students at large, as she was busy shoveling her notes and textbooks into her small backpack. Rising from her seat, she was the first one out the door, her tail swishing along the floor behind her as she walked out into the sparsely populated hallway. _About damned time. This next class should actually be interesting!_

Increasing the speed of her gait, Gilda passed ponies of all colors and sizes, receiving strange looks from many of them as she walked by. _Geez, for a private school in Canterlot, you'd think some of these dorks would know what a griffon is._ Unfazed by her schoolmates' ignorance, Gilda continued down the hallway, passing the deep blue lockers that lined both walls. Finally making her way up the wide staircase at the end of the hall, Gilda reached her destination, pushing open the classroom door to find it unoccupied, save for the teacher.

"Hey there, Teach. Nervous?"

The charcoal mare looked up from the papers she was shuffling upon the desk, taking note of who had entered the room before greeting Gilda with a smile. "Hey there, yourself, Gil. And yeah, actually, I_ am_ nervous."

Gilda smirked at that. She had never seen Script so on edge before, and found the sight to be quite amusing. "Strange. I thought you would know what to do in any situation. Do I just now find out that my infallible role model isn't all she claims to be?"

Script rolled her eyes, titling her neck to get strands of ebony mane out of her line of sight. "Can it, kid, or I'll give extra homework to _you and only you_."

Gilda clutched at her heart with a claw, beak open and eyes wide as she melodramatically fell to the white tile floor of the classroom. "You… you _monster_… you wouldn't _dare_." Ending her display, Gilda slowly stood back up and took her seat, rapping her claws against the desktop and raising a brow. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Having thirty judgmental teenagers criticize your every move as you try to convince them that something you love is worth learning about can't be _that _hard."

Neither pony nor griffon spoke for several seconds, before a paper fell off the edge of the desk as Script narrowed her eyes. "… you're cleaning your own room tonight."

_Damn it._

* * *

><p><em>Wow, over half of them were actually paying attention for the entire class, Gilda included. I'd call that a victory. <em>Script smiled to herself as she watched her students complete their short worksheet in relative silence. Glancing down at her watch, the mare decided to end the class five minutes early as a gift to one student in particular. "Alright, that'll do it. Go home and de-stress yourselves. After all, it's only the first day of class, no reason to take things _too _seriously, right?"

The students all responded enthusiastically, previous naysayers included, and began to pack their belongings and shuffle out of the classroom and into the hall. Gilda decided to hang back, and approached the teacher's desk at the front of the room with an honest smile.

"That was… pretty good, honestly. I have no idea how you made books sound interesting, but you somehow pulled it off. I think I might actually stay in school."

The studious mare smirked a bit, shaking her head as she considered the alternative. Equestrian education was mandatory until grade nine, at which point the students, or more realistically, their parents, made the decision to either continue attendance or look for a job. Script found the policy somewhat unfavorable, though she couldn't argue with the results thus far. _Celestia certainly knows how to run a country, I'll give her that._

"That's good to hear. Even if you don't really need all of the classes for what you plan to do, it would be great to continue for at least a little while longer..." The charcoal-coated mare walked around from behind her desk, meeting the smaller griffon with a close, affectionate nuzzle. "I think Estelle has some plans tonight, so it's probably just you and me, kid. I have a staff meeting though, so feel free to leave without me."

Gilda was slightly disappointed at the news that her friend would still be at work for a while, but her mood brightened almost immediately. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later, then. Is Celestia gonna be sitting in at the meeting? I heard she likes to drop by and see how things are going every so often."

The pony gave her charge a look of sheer venom. "One pirate joke out of you, and I'm moving out. Forever. The last thing I need is to get fired for having a gigglefit in a department meeting on my first day."

Gilda moved for the door, an impish grin playing over her features. "I'd be more concerned about her making you walk the plank, but that's just m-"

The griffon barely managed to dodge the chalkboard eraser hurled at her as she exited the classroom, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>With no pressure to get home and no backpack to carry due to her lack of homework, Gilda decided to take a scenic flight on her way back from school. She soared over the city, her mind a complete blank, just enjoying the sensation of flowing air upon her body. Increasing her speed, she pulled a few loops and corkscrew dives, pulling herself back upwards and into the sky with a series of spins. Deciding to put on an impressive display, Gilda flared her wings to stall out, and allowed herself to plummet to the ground, her back to the earth below.<p>

Seconds before contacting the busy streets of Canterlot, the daring griffon righted herself and gave a mighty flap, rustling the manes of various pony onlookers who had gathered on the cobblestone walkways below to watch her impromptu show of aerial acrobatics. Ignoring the rising cheers from her small audience, Gilda flew off, her wings spread wide and casting a shadow over the rooftops of the buildings that passed beneath her. Seeing a grassy field over a line of shops, the speeding griffon decreased her altitude and prepared to land for a short break.

Her back legs hit the ground in perfect sync, and her frontal claws dug into the waiting soil as she tucked her wings in beside her body. _Man, it must suck to be an earth pony or a unicorn. I can't even imagine life without flight._ Gilda began to walk, aimlessly meandering throughout the field, perfectly content to waste a little time alone before completing her journey home. Just as she stopped with the intent to sit down in the grass, the sound of front hooves clopping startled her. Covering a shocked gasp, Gilda whirled around the find a sky blue pegasus floating mere feet above the grassy earth.

"That was quite a little show you put on there, if you want my expert opinion. And if you knew who I was, I'm sure you would. Can't say I've ever seen a griffon before, but if you all fly like that, I wanna see more of 'em. Might give me some actual competition for a change."

Gilda cocked her head at the landing pony, hiking an eyebrow at the strange sight before her. Never before had she never seen a pony quite like this one, and Gilda had seen her fair share of ponies. "I like your confidence, but I've got no idea who you are." The griffon narrowed her eyes at the new arrival, flaring her wings in challenge. "Are you saying you think you can keep up with me?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't say something like that to someone I don't even know," the mare replied, pushing her front hooves to the side animatedly while pointing her eyes skyward. "I'm saying I _know _I can keep up with you."

_Cocky little thing, isn't she? I like that._ "Well then, why don't we race to see who's faster? But before we do, I like to _know _who I'm about to send home crying. The name's Gilda, I live in town. How about you?"

The pegasus pony dropped into a low stance, flaring her wings and narrowing her dark magenta eyes. "I'm Rainbow Dash, THE greatest flier in all of Equestria. I'm from Cloudsdale, my family is just vacationing here for now. And as for that race? It is _so _on."

Gilda took in the sight of the cyan pony before her, the pegasus's feathered wings spread wide and her muscles tensed. Her rainbow mane hung messily over her face in a spiked sort of style, emphasizing her competitive nature. A cutie mark of a cloud with a yellow, blue, and red colored lightning bolt graced her flank, a tribute to her incredible speed. Overall… the disheveled filly looked ready and willing to back up her claims of speed.

"You know the river in the center of town?"

"Yeah?" Rainbow's polychromatic tail flicked upward in excitement.

"First one to dive in between the two overpasses wins."

"Sounds like a party! Let's do this!"

Gilda got into stance beside the pony, ready to take off. It had been a while since she'd had a good race, especially since the usual competition was so _lame. _The cocksure griffon would never admit it, but the thought of being beaten was almost exciting to her, and she found her heart rate picking up as she glanced over to her new rival. "You'd better be as fast as you say you are, girly. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed. And I get _mean_ when I'm disappointed. Three."

The light blue pony arched her back, digging her hooves into the soil.

"Two."

The griffon spread her talons and paws, readying to push off of the springy earth beneath her.

"ONE! GO!"

A multicolor flash and brown streak shot off into the sky, side by side. Gilda glanced to her left, slightly surprised that the colorful pony was right beside her. Rainbow Dash looked to her right immediately after, a toothy grin plastered upon her face.

"ALRIGHT! I LIVE FOR THIS!" she screamed, and increased her speed, pushing her wings to the limit.

_Oh no you don't! _Gilda strained to keep up with the energetic girl, her comparatively massive wings creating more drag as she strained to increase her speed. Gilda began to sweat, pushing herself as hard as she could to match pace with her challenger as they sped back the way she had originally come, over the buildings and into the center of town.

Dash heard Gilda coming and grit her teeth together in effort as she tried to pull ahead. The river was mere feet away, and the two teens were neck-and-neck. The blurs of colors raced forth, fighting desperately for the lead as they screamed downward at a precise angle.

The sound of two large splashes reverberated throughout the town square as water flew up out of the river and splashed a few unfortunate passersby. The two contestants surfaced at the same time, thoroughly soaked and quick to talk about the results.

"Ok, so let's talk about how I _totally_ won just now," the pony boasted, sopping wet mane covering her eyes as her smile grew with every passing second.

"Are you kidding me? _I _won, and you know it!" the indignant griffon retorted, giving her challenger a playful shove.

Rainbow fell back a bit, laughing as she stumbled in the pristine water. The pony brought a hoof down into the liquid, dragging it forward and splashing the already waterlogged griffon. "Nope!"

Gilda had not expected the sudden wave, and water flew into her mouth as she started to reply to the pony's claim. Sputtering, the griffon retaliated with her own wave against the rainbow flier. The splashing war continued for a few more waves, before both girls stopped and began laughing uncontrollably. Lost in their hysterics, they failed to notice the crowd of uppity ponies making noises of disapproval from along the banks of the river. Gilda was the first to spy the rows of narrowed eyes, and held out a claw to try to mitigate the damage.

"Alright, alright, Dash. Chill. I guess we can call it a tie just this once. But next time, _you're mine._"

"I can live with that. Oh, hey, I should probably get going, but drop by the Ivory Bridle Hotel sometime. I won't be here too much longer, but if you wanna hang out, I'm totally game." Dash climbed out of the river, shaking herself off and rising into the sky. "See ya around, G!"

Gilda gave a small wave before climbing out of the river herself and shaking the moisture from her fur. The group of businessponies around her continued their condescending stares, a few backing up to avoid the flying droplets before scoffing at the puffy griffon.

"_**What?**_**" **Gilda drew herself up to her full size, dwarfing the older animals. They quickly withdrew, not keen on facing the wrath of a disgruntled griffon. _Damn right._

Gilda sauntered over to the edge of the square before shaking more of the water out of her coat and wings. Noticing a flash of neon color out of the corner of her eye, she looked down to see a small table set up with stacks of flyers up against the wall of a nearby pastry shop. Curiously, she briefly perused the papers, before a certain one caught her eye. _Junior Speedster Flight Camp?_ Gilda lifted one of the flyers in her claw, eyeing it and reading it to herself with interest.

_Junior Speedster Flight Camp for Ponies from age 8-16_

_Think you have what it takes to be the best flier around? PROVE IT! Our expert staff, including a former Wonderbolt, will instruct you in improving your flight technique with guaranteed results! Beginning in October…_

Gilda stopped reading, crestfallen. There was no way she would be able to ditch school and attend the camp, and she knew it. _Still… I guess you never know…_

Still disappointed, Gilda folded the flyer in half, and taking it in her claw, turned to begin her flight home.

"Hey, griffon! Don't you live with that one teacher or something? How embarrassing! Does she do your homework for you? A stupid griffon definitely couldn't pass a class meant for _ponies_," a small orange unicorn stallion said while walking over to her. His entourage, all standing a good distance behind him, laughed stupidly, amused by the insults their leader was throwing out.

Gilda chose to ignore them, walking right past the group. _Typical. And Mom wonders why I don't bother making friends with classmates..._

"What? Think you're above talking to us? I saw that middle talon you gave me, and I know what it means."

Gilda turned to face the belligerent pony, a look of mock surprise upon her face. "I'm impressed. I wouldn't think someone as lame as you would understand it. Now leave me the hell alone before I knock some sense into you jerks."

"I think I'd like to see you try, featherbr-"

Gilda let out a lion's roar, extending her wings to full length at her sides as she leaned directly into the pony's face. The entire group scattered, screaming and running for their lives from the intimidating sound. _So lame. Honestly. _Not bothering to watch the posse retreat, Gilda took off toward her house with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Script? You guys home?"<p>

"Downstairs!" Estelle's voice called.

Gilda began the walk to the staircase, eager to see what her mother was up to for the night. _Not really like her not to warn me that she has plans_, she mused while descending the steps. Entering the game room, she found her mother standing in the center of the floor, sporting a deep purple sequined mask accented by black feathers and a long, crimson dress.

"Uh, Mom… Halloween isn't until the end of next month."

"Oh, you're _so _witty," the elder griffon replied, playfully tapping her daughter in the chest with a claw. "There's a masquerade ball over at a friend's estate, so I'll be gone all night. Script will be home if you need her. She got back about half an hour ago. How was school?"

"Eh, it was alright. Script makes a really good teacher though," Gilda said, moving to lounge on the couch. She looked over to her mother, taking note that the usual ruby necklace was nowhere to be seen. _ I guess it wouldn't really go well with the… ensemble._

"I heard that her class went well. I'm so glad that you gave her the respect she deserves and didn't try to take advantage of your friendship. What took you so long to get home?" Estelle moved to the generally unused bar, filling a glass of water for herself, and another for her daughter.

"Oh, I… kinda made a friend. I guess. A little." _**Is**__ Rainbow a friend? It's not likely that we'll be able to see much of each other…_

"Oh? About time, if you ask me. Tell me all about them!"

Gilda accepted the water from her mother, and ran through the list of events that had occurred upon challenging the pegasus mare. Despite the little voice in her head telling her not to do so, the teenage griffon embellished a few details, and made sure to emphasize that _she_ had won the friendly competition.

Estelle laughed, riveted by her daughter's tale as she set her empty glass atop the bar. "And you say she can almost keep up with you? Dear, _I _can't even keep up with you, and I'm more than twice your age! It sounds like you have competition for the title of best flier!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. After she took off, a bunch of upper-class ponies gave me a few dirty looks though. And some bullies thought they were _oh so clever_ for pointing out that I'm a griffon. As usual." Gilda's expression soured, and she set her own empty glass down upon the coffee table.

"Gilda." Her mother cupped Gilda's face, and removed the festive mask from her own. "I know it isn't always easy for you living here, but you're going to have to learn to take their insults in stride. Be proud of who you are, and don't let anyone bring you down, for any reason." Estelle let her claws drop, walking away from her daughter. "It may sound cheesy, or '_lame_', as you would say, but the minute you sink to their level, you'll begin to lose yourself. I don't ever want to see that happen, not to my little girl."

Estelle gave a muted smile, replacing her mask and making sure it fit just right atop her beak. "I'm sure you've heard me say similar things hundreds of times, though. I really must be going now to catch the party. Don't stay up too late, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. _Later_." Gilda got up off the couch and ascended the stairs, hearing her mother sigh as she left through the front door. Stopping briefly in her room, the teenage girl put the folded flyer onto her vanity with a sigh. Turning and walking back into the hallway, she decided to go see what Script was up to, and headed straight for the newly-employed pony's room. Gilda thought about just walking in, but assumed that her older friend may be busy with something school-related, and opted to knock instead.

The door opened after a few seconds, revealing an unusually disheveled mare, her dark mane hanging loosely about her face in separated strands, her glasses somewhat crooked upon her face. "Oh, hey kid. I didn't know you got back. Come on in." The door opened wider as Script stepped back into her room, settling onto her velvet cushion to resume the drudgery before her.

"…the hell happened to you?" Gilda questioned, walking in with brows raised. "You look like you got in a fight with a vindictive stylist."

"…lesson plans. They're destroying me from the inside out," Script replied. "I could use a break though, I have up to next week covered anyway. Feel like going outside for a while?"

* * *

><p>Relaxing in the back yard pool, Script looked up at the tiny pinpricks of light dominating the early night sky. It was unusually populated with stars for the time of day, with a plethora of constellations glittering across the deep blue abyss. Gilda sat beside the pool's frame, painting by the light of the tiki torches set up in a circle around the yard. Both pony and griffon were totally relaxed, content to enjoy the night's gentle breeze and each other's company.<p>

"You know… that shadow in the moon's surface on some nights kinda looks like a unicorn."

Though Script could not see well in the darkness, especially without her glasses, she knew immediately what the griffon meant. "Yeah, there's actually this whole legend surrounding it. Something about Celestia having a sister that she banished to the moon. Kinda stupid if you ask me, I think it's just a ponytale used to scare kids into behaving. 'Don't go to bed too late or the evil Princess Luna will come get you!'" The mare punctuated the story with waving hoofmotions for effect, earning a laugh from Gilda.

Gilda shook her head and resumed painting, adding a gentle streak of purple around the outline of a cloud. "Wow. What are the odds of something like that being true? I guess kids really will believe anything their parents tell them."

"…you used to," the adult mare replied.

Gilda stopped her claw in mid brushstroke, giving Script a confused look. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Swimming over and crossing her forelegs on the rim of the pool, the pony contemplated how best to answer. "Well… when you were younger, J-… your dad told you a lot of crap, and for a while, it brought you down. You were a happy kid most of the time, but sometimes… I'll admit I was worried about you, and sometimes… I still am. About what you might become."

Gilda froze up, dropping her paintbrush into the grass. Upon giving it a second of thought, she decided that didn't like where this was going. Merely thinking about her father made her shoulder start to ache, and repressed memories begin to surface. Despite her misgivings, Gilda allowed her friend to continue.

"At the same time, your mother and I really tried to counteract him. I know you might have taken it in stride, or passed it off as us just being lame old adults, but… don't ever lose sight of who you really are." Script laid her chin down atop her forelegs. "You really can become anything you want to, but that goes both ways. If you aren't careful, you might end up doing something you regret, especially if you don't have friends to support you. Being a loner isn't always the best option, you know. I hope you took what we said to heart, and at least, on some level, believed it. I hope you still do…"

Gilda began to feel the corners of her eyes sting, and realized that she couldn't take much more of this. She honestly didn't mind it as a child, but had recently started to hate when her mother and caretaker decided to "get inspirational" on her. "Look… I know you're just looking out for me, but seriously, tone it down a bit. I know who I am, I know what I want, and if you're worried about me becoming like… like _him_, you can stop worrying right now. That's not gonna happen. Ever. I did make one friend, I-I think. That's enough for me for now, I'll go at my own pace."

Gilda shifted awkwardly on the grass, her voice cracking as she tried to speak once again. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day." Feeling rather uncomfortable, the griffon turned and hastily headed for the stairs and into the house, leaving her unfinished painting to dry in the night air.

Script watched her go, and with a sigh, climbed out of the pool. The crestfallen mare snatched her glasses from the outside windowsill in her mouth, and followed the griffon into the house without so much as a word.

* * *

><p>Script had just finished toweling herself down and fixing her hair when she heard footsteps from down the hall. Curious, the pony stepped into the hallway, noting the time displayed on the clock in the bathroom. <em>7:46. She must either be really tired, or really not want to talk tonight.<em> Script cantered into the kitchen to locate the source of the noise, where she found Gilda standing near the fridge with a bag of chips in her claw and slightly darkened patches below her eyes.

"You alright, Gil? I'm sorry if things got a little awkw-"

The doorbell rang from downstairs, interrupting her in mid sentence. "I'll get it." Gilda abandoned her chips upon the counter, moving past her friend and mentor to the staircase. _This better be important._ The griffon wiped at her eyes with a foreleg before landing hard in the foyer and glaring down the portal to the outside world. Gilda wrapped her talons around the handle and pulled open the door, only to be immediately awestruck at the sight before her.

Upon the front doorstep stood Princess Celestia herself, without her crown or royal garb, looking extremely distraught and like she had just flown for several miles without a break. Slowly, the monarch dipped her head, only to bring it back up to behold the much smaller girl with shimmering eyes and an unreadable expression. "Is… this the residence of the griffon named Estelle?"

Gilda blinked, and found it extremely different to form words. Being completely unprepared for a situation such as this rendered her speechless, and all that she could do was click a single talon against the floor and stare straight ahead at the gigantic alicorn looming over her. She had never imagined that she would actually meet the Princess of the Sun, much less in a situation like this. Though normally she would have been rendered speechless due to wonder, this time, there was also a heavy sense of foreboding.

_Why would she ever come here? And asking about Mom? _Gilda turned her head only slightly as she heard Script coming down the stairs behind her, though the hooffalls came to an abrupt stop as the mare caught sight of what occupied the doorway. Gilda turned back to face the alabaster princess, choosing to ignore the noise from behind her as best she could. "Uh… yeah, she's my mom."

Script finally joined Gilda in standing at the foot of the steps, equally in awe, though much more comfortable than the shifting griffon. "Princess? Is… is something wrong? Are you here about the meeting from before?"

Celestia gave a forlorn smile, the eye not covered by her mane beginning to well up with tears that she attempted to fight back. "I am afraid… this is not a casual visit." The alicorn closed her eye, and as she spoke again, Gilda's entire world came crashing down around her.


	4. A Lock Without A Key

"Would you mind if I came inside? This… is not easy for me to say…" Celestia inquired. The hesitant alicorn had not felt such a sense of dread, such unease, for hundreds of years. Blinking to clear her eyes of moisture, the princess looked down at the eaglet before her, knowing that despite the pain she was about to bring, such things were entirely necessary. _She needs to know the truth… I cannot sugar-coat this… All I can do is offer my assistance once all is said and done._

Gilda's eyes searched those of the princess, looking for some clue as to what could possibly be going on. "I… yeah, of course. Sorry for not being formal before, Your Majesty, I just never would have expected..."

Celestia put a hoof up to silence the griffon. "Please," she began, "this is not going to be an easy night for any of us. There is no need for formality, I come to you not as your ruler, but as a mere pony. A pony whom is deeply concerned for you." Celestia took a deep breath and walked into the spacious home, following the griffon and pale grey mare into the closest room before taking a seat upon the sofa. Script jumped up beside the larger pony and settled into the furniture, while Gilda elected to remain standing in front of the pair.

The eaglet looked at the two individuals before her, taking in the scene with confusion. The proud ruler of Equestria was seated, her front hooves held together, both eyes closed, thinking of how best to break the news. Script was completely silent, her face unreadable as she sat next to Celestia in an awkward position, wondering if she should say something to the other mare. No one spoke, and the heavy silence quickly became uncomfortable for all involved.

Gilda decided that she had had enough, and decided to be the one to break the silence. "You… asked if Mom lived here? Is this about her? Is… is she alright?" Gilda almost didn't want to know the answer to her question, and shifted to brace herself for her princess' words.

Celestia opened her eyes, raising her face to meet Gilda's own. Another moment of silence passed before the quiet mare drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I am afraid that… nothing is alright. Estelle… your mother is dead."

Gilda was convinced that she could actually feel the blood drain from her face as her entire body went numb. Her skin turned to ice, and she felt as though she could no longer move. In fact, she was unsure if she would ever be able to move again. Surely, she had heard wrong. There was no way that it could be true, no way that her mother, the powerful griffon responsible for giving Gilda hope, could be gone. Gilda opened her beak to attempt speech, but no words came. Script was equally silent, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Celestia drew another breath before beginning to explain, doing her best to remain calm. She saw Script's eyes well up beside her, and the princess shifted slightly to block the pony from her view. As she beheld Gilda's hanging beak and heartbroken expression, a single tear began to slide down her face as she spoke softly to the dumbstruck griffon. "You are likely already aware, but your mother was at a party on the far side of town. From what I have been able to gather from the law enforcement, another griffon arrived at the party uninvited. He managed to blend into the crowd and approach your mother, at which point he… pulled a knife… and…" Celestia trailed off, looking down to the floor as she wiped her singular tear before it could fall.

Gilda was trembling by this point, her beak opening and closing while her expression landed somewhere between sheer rage and disbelief. "Name… do you… the other griffon's name…" Gilda didn't know why she felt the need to ask, terrified that she already knew what the response would be. Perhaps it was a last-ditch effort to hold on to sanity, to avoid the emotion about to overtake her.

"…Jericho."

That did it. Gilda's knees buckled and she let out a pained noise, a mixture of a screech and gasp as she fell partially to the floor in disbelief. _No… no no no no NO NO NO NO __**NO NO NO NO**__…_

Script buried her face in her hooves, removing her glasses and placing them upon the table. The entire house was silent, save for the sobbing noise that the pony was responsible for. She raised her jade eyes to see Celestia moving toward Gilda, attempting to comfort the shattered child. The Sun Princess placed a hoof upon Gilda's shoulder, a hoof that the girl hastily shrank away from. Gilda moved backward, shaking her head and raising her wings as she glared angrily up at the alicorn.

"Tell me… tell me you have him… tell me he didn't get away." Gilda wouldn't allow herself to cry, despite the tears getting dangerously close to spilling forth in an unrestrained flood. The griffon wouldn't let this ruin her, let it take away more from her than it already had. _I have to be strong… for Mom… for myself…_

Celestia's facial expression changed slightly, harder edges tracing her mouth and her jaw set while she responded with a nod. "We do. He is in captivity, with his trial scheduled for tomorrow morning. Given the number of eyewitnesses and the amount of evidence that the police were able to collect, it will be an open and shut case."

The news did little to repair Gilda's shattered heart. At the very least, it didn't make the horrible situation any worse, and for that, she was thankful. The only upside to the entire affair was that due to the murder having taken place in the capital, Celestia herself would be overseeing the trial, which was a guarantee that justice would be swift and sure. Gilda fought to bottle her emotions, to hide herself from the situation as best she could. She had never dealt with grief like this before, and thought it best to avoid it if at all possible. A few silent tears fell from her eyes, but that was all she allowed herself before straightening up to face her ruler, pretending that the salty rivulets didn't exist.

"Good. That's… good," she replied in a hoarse voice. Gilda looked over at Script, who was beyond control at this point. The pony was sobbing openly, not even bothering to try to hide her face. Gilda felt guilty over her comparatively small outward reaction, but the news still didn't feel real to her. _I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and everything will be fine._ _I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and this will all blow over. None of this is real, and even if it is, I'll be strong, I'll get through this, I can…_

"Gilda… I am so, so sorry for your loss." Celestia interrupted her thoughts, causing the griffon to start breathing more heavily.

"No…don't. Don't say anything else. I-I'm fine… I can deal with this…" The griffon's heart rate began to increase involuntarily, and she felt her breathing quicken as Celestia moved closer.

Script mastered her emotions long enough to contribute her thoughts in a shaky voice while she wiped her eyes. "Gilda… you can't just run away from this. Come here, let me help y-"

"**NO!**" Gilda's lungs burned from the amount of air rushing in and out of them as she began to hyperventilate. "Leave me ALONE! You've done your part! You can't help me! She's dead, and there's no fixing it! I'll deal with it on my own time!" The now-sobbing griffon shook her head furiously at the pair of ponies trying to help her. _I cannot believe them! They think I'm some kind of weak kid who can't deal with reality!_

Celestia moved even closer, slowly shaking her head as well. "Gilda, I have learned through the years that dealing with things such as this on your own and shutting out others does not h-"

Gilda could no longer contain her rage, and felt an almost audible _snap_ grace her thoughts. "_**FUCK**_ WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Gilda turned her back on the stunned alicorn, shaking, fighting back sobs, her legs barely able to keep her upright. "I'm leaving. Don't come after me." With another pained noise, she began walking for the door as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Gilda, NO!" Script leapt off the couch, landing in a full gallop toward the torn griffon. "You can't just run! Don't let this get any worse than it alr-"

"_Shut. Up_." Gilda froze, her wings spread in warning as her tail began an erratic dance behind her. She didn't turn to face her crying friend, her eyes focused only on the door ahead. "I need to be alone."

Script hesitated. She was all the girl had now. Her parents were removed from her life entirely, and so far as Script knew, there was no one else alive on either side of the family. Script stopped her movement, lowering her head to the floor as she decided to take a gamble for Gilda's mental health. "When you're ready…. When you want me, I'll be here for you. I promise."

Gilda didn't move. She closed her eyes, letting one final tear fall before opening them again. Without a word, she exited through the door and took off into the night sky.

Script turned, immediately bowing down in front of Celestia and adopting a pleading tone. "Your Highness… please don't hold it against her. She's never been through anything like this before, and she can be… _difficult_ sometimes."

Celestia gave a humorless laugh, a hollow sound that only served to fill space with no meaning behind it. "Do not worry, I understand many mysteries of the universe, but I do not presume to understand the teenage mind. I hold nothing against her. I had hoped this would be easier, but in my heart, I knew that it would not be so." The princess moved to sit down again, closing her eyes to better collect her thoughts. "I wanted to deliver the news personally and offer to help you two through this in any way I can, but I can see that she is beyond rationality at the moment. I know this must be extremely difficult for you as well…"

Script, who had only recently stopped her crying, felt fresh tears threatening to fall once again. The mare sat down upon the carpet in front of the monarch, letting out a heavy sigh. "She was… almost like a mother to me, too, to be honest. And a sister… she took me in when I needed it most."

Celestia gave a sad smile, encouraging the pony to continue. However, green eyes closed, and no more was said, their owner content to merely sit there and sob, hiding painful memories. Celestia moved her mane back behind her, revealing her full resplendent face as she looked down upon the teacher. Softly, the monarch extended a wing, wrapping it around the shaking shoulders of the smaller mare and giving a small squeeze.

"…please, if there is anything I can do… even if you cannot think of anything now, if I can help either of you in any way, I want you to come and find me. I will make you and Gilda the priority. Nopony should have to go through this alone. …nor should any griffon," she added as an afterthought.

Script nodded, silently thanking her employer, mentor, monarch, and friend. The mare finally opened her bloodshot eyes again and composed herself as best she could with a cough and a sniffle. "Thank you, your personal visit means a lot. I'm sure that both of us will need some help, but right now, I only care about Gilda. I couldn't watch her fall now, and if Estelle was here, she would want her daughter to move on, and focus upon her own life."

"Mm." Celestia rose and unwrapped her wing from around Script as she began to make her way over to the door. "From what I have heard, she was a loving, supportive mother. Truly, today marks a tragic loss for Equestria at large. Will you two be attending the trial?"

The dark grey mare had not even considered the situation, having been so consumed by emotion. "I… I suppose I will, and I would imagine that Gilda would wish to as well, but I can't be sure." Script sniffled and coughed once again. "I hope she comes back tonight…"

"She will. From what you have told me of her before tonight, she is a kind but confused soul, trapped in several unfortunate situations. If she does not come back for her own benefit, she will certainly come back for yours." Celestia leaned down to rub her neck against that of the other mare in a reassuring gesture. "Please do not be too hard on yourself, and do try to get at least a little sleep." The two parted and Celestia stepped back, nodding slowly and receiving a nod in kind. With a final smile, the princess passed through the door and flew off into the night, leaving Script to begin trying to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p>Script sat alone at the dining room table, forelegs splayed across the lonely oaken surface. No lights were on, save a small lamp in the adjacent living room, offering just enough visibility to maneuver between the two places. Darkness reigned throughout the house, seeping in from the night sky outside and shadowing the sulking mare with great efficiency as she continued to brood alone. <em>Where do we go from here? What can I do? Will she… even want to stay? I can't abandon her, I would never even think to…<em>

Removing her glasses, Script raised her hooves up to massage her temples. _I really hope Celestia is right and the kid comes back soon. I… guess I'm going to have to take on the role of her 'mother' officially. Did I already fail by letting her go? I feel so… lost…_

The uneasy pony reached up to the vase of flowers sitting in the center of the table, removing a blue tulip that had been picked by Gilda a few days ago. Bringing the flower to her nose, she inhaled the smell, trying desperately to settle her racing mind. _These were… Estelle's favorites… I miss you so much… You gave me everything I could ever need and more._

The azure flower became blurry in her vision as Script's eyes began to water again. Placing the plant gingerly back into the vase, the pony leaned back into her chair, letting her sadness manifest as tears. _Come on, girl, you've got to rally. This is the worst thing that could ever happen, but you have to get through this. For both of you._

Letting out a long sniffle, Script brushed her now soggy mane out of her eyes, coughing a bit as she again rested her legs upon the tabletop. The sound of a door opening on the bottom floor of the house caught her attention, and she allowed herself a small smile. Muted, slow footfalls resounded up the steps, followed by the silhouette of a griffon turning the corner.

The two stared at each other in the darkness, neither daring to move. Several minutes passed before either spoke. The young griffon was the first to make a move, and walked over to Script before beginning to speak quietly.

"Script…I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Gilda's voice sounded dry and forced, as if she had been yelling for hours on end. Perhaps she had.

Script rose from the table, letting herself drop to her feet, and walked over to the waiting griffon. "No, kid. Don't apologize," she said, sniffling. "Celestia and I both understand, and neither of us hold it against you."

"…is she still here? I feel horrible about… about what I said…"

"Don't." The mare encircled Gilda in a strong hug, resting her head upon the other animal's back. "Stuff like this… it messes with the best of us. We just have to be here for each other now, so we can both live through this. It'll work out kid, the next few weeks are just gonna be… hard. Don't you go givin' up on me." The pony thumped her friend in the chest with a hoof before giving a tearful smile.

Gilda didn't reply, content to stand there in the mare's embrace. _ I need this. Just…this. _She lingered for as long as she could, until the pony broke her grip around Gilda's neck. Gilda tried and failed to remove the sadness from her eyes, her expression solemn and unfaltering as Script spoke to her once again.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, we've got a long day tomorrow. Do you wanna come to the trial with me?"

Gilda's heart felt like lead in her chest, and her face sank even more. _Can I… can I be there without breaking down? _Gilda shook her head, and felt slightly disappointed in herself as the answer came to her immediately. _That isn't what's important. I need to be there. For her. For Mom, and Script. This isn't about me._

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll come. I'll come to watch that bastard take the fall." She knew that her mother would not have approved of her logic, but at this point, Gilda didn't care. All that she wanted was to watch her father suffer, to receive pain on the level of the pain he had caused her. Nothing else mattered until justice was served.

"Alright. Try to get at least a little sleep, kiddo. It'll be hard enough just being there." The smoky-coated mare left her friend standing in the hallway as she walked to her study and closed the door behind her.

Gilda stood alone for several long moments before turning to begin the walk to her room. She hesitated while passing the staircase leading to the upper floor, and then slowly began to ascend the steps. Stepping into the hallway of the top floor, Gilda slowly made her way to her mother's room, turned the door handle, and stepped inside.

_I feel… blank. Like this isn't the room it used to be. Like this isn't the life I know. Like… I don't even belong here anymore. _Gilda moved to the foot of the bed, examining her surroundings in the silence. She reached for the chain of the ornate lamp upon the dresser, pulling it to bring much needed light into the room. A glint caught her eye just below her face on a low shelf of the vanity, and she made her way over to it.

A large, triangular ruby attached to a gold chain was resting in a velvet case. The reality of the situation hit Gilda like an overpowering wave, and she sunk slowly to her knees as her vision began to swim with moisture. _Mother's… necklace…_

Gilda picked the jewelry up with careful talons, letting the gem twist and spin in the air before closing her claw around it. She closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the object, as though she could absorb a bit of her mother's essence into herself._ Why? Just… __**why?**_

The heartbroken griffon turned around and climbed into Estelle's bed, inhaling the scent of a sea breeze, her mother's signature perfume. She had never felt so alone and desperate before, and just wanted to lie there and cry, but found that she could not. _What's wrong with me? Why isn't this affecting me nearly as badly as it should? The tears are right there, but… I just can't. I… can't._

Gilda finally closed her eyes, breathing in the let the scent overpower her thoughts. After several minutes of quietude and confusion, Gilda rolled over and entered an uneasy sleep with the small lamp still glowing in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Gilda and Script stood outside of the Canterlot Courthouse, both running on a solid hour of sleep at most. The griffon still felt as though her body was twice as heavy as it normally was, and had to exhaust her all of mental effort just to push her limbs forward and up the marble steps. The pony kept pace with Gilda, trying not to yawn or stumble as she dragged her hooves slowly along the polished stone.<p>

"Do you think he's already in there?" the mare asked, her tone slightly fearful.

Gilda responded with a grunt of effort and a yawn. "I sure as hell hope not. I'm barely keeping it together as it is, I don't know how I'll react when I see him… it's been years… and even _thinking_ about him makes me want to claw at a wall."

The pony silently agreed, though she knew precisely what her reaction would be. Despite her outgoing personality, she had never let go of the grudge she held against Jericho. It would take all of her willpower not to vault the stands and strangle the griffon with her own hooves, and she was not entirely convinced that Celestia would even stop her if she tried.

Pushing the large doors open, Gilda entered with Script in tow. The judicial chamber was vast, rows upon rows of seats set up before a massive raised platform with a podium, behind which Celestia sat in full regalia. The Princess gave the two friends a small, sad smile as they entered the room. Gilda, unsure of how to respond, grimaced and offered a small wave in return. She assumed that a silent understanding about her parting words was reached between herself and Celestia, as the latter nodded at her while closing her eyes.

The seats were mostly empty, with only Gilda, Script, and a group of Estelle's friends who would act as witnesses present. Gilda only recognized two of them, but no one dared speak, as they all waited with their breath caught in their throats for the trial to begin.

Celestia's horn was surrounded by a murky golden glow as she levitated a piece of parchment in front of her, briefly reading it over before bringing up a quill to scribble quickly upon the form. She set down the paper, changing her expression to a businesslike mask of indifference. With a quick motion, the princess turned to one of the policeponies standing at the ready near a door on the side of the room. "Bring him in."

The officer opened the side door, revealing two more policeponies escorting a large male griffon bound in heavy chains. His long, unkempt feathers framed his face, those upon his neck hanging down over the top of his chest, and various scars covered the entire front of his body. His fierce golden eyes darted around the room, finally resting upon Gilda and Script.

Gilda stared directly back at him, as did Script, both channeling their rage in gazes that could kill. None of the trio blinked or backed down, the sheer hatred between them falling over the room like a thick blanket. After several tense moments, Jericho looked away as he was brought in front of Celestia. With a sneer, he stared up at the pony, before leaning his head down to spit upon the floor. With a smirk, he glared back up at the princess, cocking his head at her look of extreme displeasure. "Ah, if it ain't the Queen Bitch of the Universe herself. Boy do I feel fuckin' special."

Celestia closed her eyes, willing herself to remain calm and unaffected. She sighed, knowing that she had a job to do that required her to remain impartial. "Please, sit, and try to maintain some level of respect."

Jericho snorted at that, his face twisting into a scowl. He obliged her, deciding to continue his games a little later into the trial. The male was well aware that he was not going to get out of this one, so he figured he may as well have some fun with the system while he could. The large griffon spun his head to face his daughter with a predatory look, receiving a harsh glare for his efforts.

Gilda sat completely rigid, breathing heavily and trying to calm herself down. Nothing was working. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him, the father she hated, who she felt ashamed of every day of her life. Shaking with anger, she turned to Script, who was once again fighting back tears. Unknown to Gilda, they were tears of rage and frustration.

_That fucker. That absolute… irredeemable… __**fucker. **_Gilda tensed every muscle in her body, preparing to lunge over the seats and make an attempt on Jericho's life before having her malicious thoughts interrupted by Princess Celestia.

The alicorn cleared her throat, ending the brief silence. "I understand there is quite a bit of incriminating evidence. Officers, if you please?"

A pony in uniform wheeled out a cart with several labeled bags resting upon it, one of which he took in his mouth to bring up to his princess. Gilda stared on in horror at the object in question. A long, twisted dagger, a polystyrene block covering its tip, sat inside of the bag. The blade was dirty, and stained with a muted red color.

The shocked griffon rose from her seat, unable to take it anymore. A wave of nausea overcame her upon realizing what the substance on the weapon must be, and she ran for the nearest door, bowling over several ponies as she went without a care. Bursting into a hallway, Gilda found a bathroom and barged her way in, panting heavily and feeling ready to throw up. She ran over to the lone garbage can, grabbing either side, and began to heave violently over it, but nothing came from her efforts.

_That bastard. That miserable, __**fucking**__ bastard. I can't go back in there. I won't. He needs to die, he needs to burn, and I want to watch. _Gilda suddenly felt as though she was going to pass out, the garbage can now supporting her body weight as she leaned into it. Her stomach churned as black spots danced in her vision, and she felt clammy and furious, with no one to turn to, as if the entire world had just up and left her alone.

"Gilda?" Save one pony. Gilda leaned further over the bin, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I can't. I just _can't_."

"I know. It's alright, I'm here for you." A reassuring hoof on her back. The tickle of a long, obsidian mane brushing against her shoulder.

"I need to get out of here."

"I know, we can just leave if you want t-"

"I mean Canterlot. This place. Our house. I can't stay, not now. I need to find somewhere else to go." Rather than vomit, Gilda began to cry, and completely gave up the fight to hold back her tears. "I-I just can't do it, I can't live here knowing how t-things used to be. It's not the same anymore. I don't want those knowing looks, that fake sympathy that those _f-fucking_ ponies will give me when I pass on the street. I'll end up snapping, losing control of myself, and doing something stupid. Exactly what… exactly what _she_ didn't want."

Silence took over once again, as Script continued to rub Gilda's back. After consideration, the mare spoke, keeping her voice low and her tone reassuring. "I understand. We can talk about it more when we get home. I'm sure we can find someplace for you to go for a while, until you feel comfortable with everything. You're of age to live your own life now, and I won't stop you. I will, however, always be waiting with an open door."

Whirling around, Gilda did something she had not done in a long time. The girl stood on her hind legs, thrust her forelegs out, and wrapped them around the pony before her, crying silently into Script's mane. The mare stood, stunned, waiting for Gilda to get it out of her system. Eventually, the girl pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiling weakly.

"Thank you. For understanding, for… for _everything._ We should go back in and watch the sentencing. I want to see what happens."

Script nodded, and turned to walk back to the main chamber her closest friend at her side.

* * *

><p>Celestia's patience was reaching its end. The annoyed alicorn regarded the pathetic creature before her with utmost distaste, just shy of loudly voicing her opinion of him for the entire room to hear. The insults, jabs, and mockery he was making of her courtroom and administration was causing the usually calm mare to reach her wit's end at a terrifying pace. With a slight edge of vindictive pleasure, the monarch narrowed her eyes and relayed the fate of the murderous beast before her for all to hear.<p>

"You are found guilty of all charges. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Jericho snorted, and adopted a malicious grin. "Yeah, hurry up and send me to the moon already, _bitch_. Since I've got no chance with your fine ass, maybe I'll go find your sister and fuck her so hard you'll hear her screams all the way d-"

The Sun Princess' hoof hit the maple podium with such force that the resulting noise caused about half of the ponies present to jump in surprise. Her crown now tilted upon her head, Celestia had reached and exceeded her breaking point. "_That. Will be. Quite. __**ENOUGH.**__"_

The sheer power of Celestia's full-on glare was enough to make even Jericho flinch, and for the first time that day, the criminal found himself at a loss for words. The enraged princess rose from behind her blockade, walking down and around to the grey griffon standing at the front of the room. With as much force as she could muster, Celestia pointed a persecuting hoof at the male with her glare still in full effect.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby banish you to life in solitary confinement in the dungeon beneath the castle. You will learn firsthoof the amount of pain you have caused everyone in this room, and for your sake, I pray that there grows some measure of repentance in your soul. Goodbye, Jericho. Guards! Take him away!"

The griffon offered no resistance, silently accepting his fate as the officers walked him out of the room. Gilda and Script watched with relief, silently thanking Celestia for taking a stand against the one who had ruined both of their lives for years on end. They both rose, intent on leaving, when Celestia suddenly called the duo over to her. Gilda gave Script a questioning look, and was met with an equally confused expression.

Meeting Celestia at the front of the room, pony and griffon were beckoned to follow her into a door behind the judge's panel. Once the three had reached a place of silence, Celestia took a calming breath, and spoke.

"There are a few more matters that need to be addressed," she said, turning to Gilda. "First, your mother's will. She left everything to you; the house, and all of her money and possessions, to do with as you see fit."

Gilda's eyes widened at the realization, though the news did nothing to comfort her. She was now essentially rich, had her own home, and access to many other beneficial things that a girl her age could only dream of.

Celestia paused to let the news sink in before continuing. "Is there anything about that you would like to change?"

Gilda considered the statement, and immediately found an answer. The griffon turned to the bespectacled mare beside her and smiled, before speaking in a hushed tone. "Script… the house is yours."

The mare continued staring at the floor, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Quite suddenly, her head snapped up and her jade eyes widened as she managed to process the statement. "_What?_ No, I… I couldn't just take it like that, your mother…"

Gilda held up a claw to silence her friend, and looked away. The corners of her eyes began to sting once again, though the determined girl couldn't figure out just why. "No, I insist. It's not like I was gonna kick you out or something, you'd be living there anywhere, and I intend to leave soon, at least for a while, anyway. So… I'm entrusting the place to you."

Script was stunned into a thankful silence, smiling at the generous griffon before moving in for a hug. Celestia smiled at the pair, and took another cleansing breath as the dark cloud encompassing her thoughts began to lift. "Script, I would also like to let you know that I am giving you a month off from your teaching duties, with pay. I will be personally overseeing your classes in the interim, so just forward me your lesson plans, and I will take care of everything. It's about time I had students again…"

The ashen mare broke the hug and smiled at her princess in surprise. "Thank you. I… don't think I could teach in this state."

Celestia nodded in content, but the momentary gratification was chased away almost immediately as the final order of business came to light. "Lastly… we need to arrange the funeral."

Whatever semblance of a return to regularity that was previously in the room vanished immediately, as Gilda became thoroughly engrossed in staring at the floor. Script understood that the responsibility for the planning had fallen to her, as the prospect of planning her mother's funeral was just too much for the young griffon.

"I… I think we would like to do it as soon as possible. Would you be available the day after tomorrow?"

Celestia nodded silently, and made a mental note to prepare for the burial. "I will perform the services, and we can discuss the specifics then. Go home and get some rest, please. It has been… a most trying day, thus far."

Gilda didn't fully remember leaving the building as the world around her passed in a rush of color while her mind remained in that moment. The words _arrange the funeral_ seemed to be stuck on loop, playing in her head again and again as she and Script stepped back over the threshold of their unusually quiet and empty home. As Gilda climbed back into bed mere minutes later, she thought back to Celestia's parting words, and pulled the blankets tighter around her shivering body.

_Couldn't agree more._

* * *

><p>The service was a short and beautiful tribute to Estelle's memory, in which many of her friends gave short anecdotes about their time spent with the griffon. Gilda and Script had both elected not to participate, knowing that Estelle wouldn't mind and would probably have laughed at their awkwardness had she been there to see it. Pony and griffon had both agreed that they would rather keep their memories to themselves, and neither felt like bawling in front of an audience any more than they would have to already.<p>

As they sat through the day, watching pony after pony speak about life in general, Gilda found herself unable to pry her eyes away from the large box resting silently, mere feet away from her. All around her, other ponies were in tears, while others wore expressions of anger, but Gilda only felt… numb. Celestia moved back to the altar as another pony left to return to the stands, and Gilda managed to lock eyes with the alicorn for a brief moment. Nothing needed to be said, and deep down, the griffon knew that her princess somehow understood. Time seemed to slow and become a whirl of color and undefined sound once again, in which nothing existed but memories of Estelle.

_Mom… this can't be real. None of this… I just… __**why?**_

Gilda continued to stare straight ahead, watching as Celestia moved back and forth while saying… something. Though Gilda tried to pay attention, it seemed that nothing was getting through to her, and so she sat in silence, uncomfortable and feeling alone.

* * *

><p>The procession eventually made its way to the graveyard, where a red wooden coffin awaited upon a lowering mechanism in front of a large hole in the ground. Script was inconsolable, walking beside Gilda as they slowly made their way over to the scene, neither wanting to be any closer to the situation. Gilda still couldn't manage to cry properly, and was becoming more and more disturbed by her total unwillingness to begin the grieving process. <em>I feel like all hope is gone, like a part of my life ended with hers. But… I still just can't accept it. Why is this happening?<em>

As the group gathered around her, Celestia launched into a speech about the uncertainty of life, its struggles, and the need to move on. She spoke about how Estelle was in a better place, and how everyone present should regard life as precious. Gilda heard almost none of the words, as she was too focused upon her own internal struggles and trying to make sense of her emotions. Nothing had ever hit her this hard and left her so confused before, and even Celestia's honeyed words weren't enough to bring her any sort of closure. Finally, the time arrived for the attendants to place flowers atop the coffin before leaving the grounds, and Gilda stood silently as she watched the ponies around her begin to form a line.

Script was among the first to do so, placing a wreath atop the casket before turning to walk to the edge of the grounds, where she waited for Gilda. The griffon, however, hung back, until none but Celestia and herself remained. Even if nothing had helped, and even if no one could understand what she was feeling, Gilda knew that Celestia would be the only one who even had a shot. Hesitantly, she padded her way over to the waiting mare, taking in her resplendent features with interest. The sight of one so strong, even in the face of so many others despairing, brought about a little comfort. Even if it wasn't perfect, Gilda at least had someone to lean on for the moment.

"I… just wanted to say… thank you for everything. For coming to us directly, for actually caring, for bringing… _him_… to justice… for putting up with me…"

Celestia wrapped a long foreleg around the griffon, holding her close. "If ever you are truly lost, I want you to seek me out. I promise I will do everything I can to help. For now, just accept what has happened in your own way, and then begin the process of moving on. You have a great friend in Script, my child. The two of you will get through this. Remember that when all seems lost, you need to look within yourself to find a way out."

Gilda considered the words before breaking away. She did her best to smile at Celestia, who gave an earnest grin in return before leaving Gilda alone to do what she needed to.

Gilda walked over to the wooden box, now covered with flowers, and looked down at the one grasped gently in her claw. A single bright blue tulip rested gingerly against her talons, swaying slightly in the silent breeze. Slowly, Gilda lifted her foreleg, and gingerly rested the lone flower atop the pile. _Your favorite. Just for you, Mom._

Once again, only a single tear slid from her eyes, and Gilda knew that it was only a matter of time before the floodgates burst. When that time came, she hoped she would be alone, and able to deal with everything on her own. Until then, she silently resolved to hide her feelings away and focus on more important things. Gilda turned to walk back to Script, putting her back to the coffin, and with it, her past.

_It's time for me to go and make something of myself, to figure out who I really am. I promise, wherever you are, I'll make you proud. Goodbye._


	5. Onwards and Sideways

Script rolled over, blinking a few times as her alarm clock screeched from atop it's resting place on her workstation. The sleepy mare coughed a bit, bringing a hoof to her forehead and brushing her scattered mane out of her eyes as she tossed her blankets to the floor in a messy pile. The stone-coated pony walked over to her desk, giving the wailing electronic clock the dirtiest look she could muster at that hour before snorting in indignation. A hoof smashed into the top of the device, silencing it immediately. _Whoever invented these is my eternal enemy._

Another cough escaped her, and the shivering pony covered her mouth with a hoof before making a hacking noise to clear her throat, sniffling loudly, and letting out a grunt of disdain. _I'm so damned attractive. No wonder I don't have a stallion in my life yet._ _I am so not a morning pony…_

A leaden hoof explored the top of the sturdy desk, sweeping back and forth in a desperate search for its owner's glasses. Finally, the wandering limb found purchase, bringing the dark maroon framed spectacles up to Script's exhausted face, allowing her to see the world as more than a multicolored smudge. She glanced at the now dented clock, and let out both a mental and physical moan. _Four whole hours of sleep! It's a record for this week! _Script pumped a hoof in the air in mock celebration, scowling all the while.

Nine days had passed since the funeral, and the month of September was quickly coming to an end. Script was still on paid leave from work, giving her plenty of time to watch over Gilda, who almost never left her mother's room. The concerned pony had taken to bringing her friend meals and staying for fragmented talks, though it appeared the griffon was coming around a little. The previous two days, Gilda had come downstairs to join Script for dinner, even engaging in actual, thoughtful conversation with the mare.

Script smiled a bit at the thought that things were slowly getting better, though Estelle's passing still weighed heavily upon both of their hearts. She grabbed her blankets in her mouth, pulling them from the floor and onto her small cot, leaving them in a twisted heap. _I'll make it later_. Script blushed a bit, and shook her head as she bit her lip in shame. _No I won't. Awesome example for the kid I am._

The messy mare stepped over her cushion, several stacks of books, some folders, and a decorative plant before reaching her door and pushing it open, stepping into the darkened hallway. Her dark green eyes took several seconds to adjust to the blackness as she began her slow march forward to the main bathroom of the house. The layout of the estate was like second nature to her, and she was confident that she could navigate the halls and get to where she needed to be, with or without sight.

Having made good on her thoughts, Script stepped into a large room with sea-foam colored walls, flicking a light switch and closing the cherrywood door as she entered. She removed her glasses, setting them upon the long countertop next to the sink. Her hooves made clacking noises as she walked across the tile toward the shower, stepping inside to begin her morning routine.

Placing a hoof upon the large knob responsible for controlling the shower, Script turned it to the right, unleashing a torrent of freezing water down upon her. Her sleepiness left instantly as the cool liquid flowed into her mane and face, rejuvenating her with its touch. She began to lather shampoo between her hooves, working it through her mane in circular patterns as she thought to herself about what she had planned. The morning had begun extra early for her that day, as she was a mare on a mission. Her thoughts wandered to the events of the previous night as she hummed softly to herself, the water cascading down around her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I… I'm dropping out. I just can't deal with tons of stupid adolescent ponies right now. I know you probably already guessed, but I want to make it official. I'm leaving school." Gilda gave Script a downcast look, making it clear that she took no pleasure from what she was doing. "I'm not using what happened as an excuse, I swear, and I know how much you probably want me to continue, but…"<em>

_Script smiled from her spot on the bed next to the griffon, shaking her head in response. "No, it's fine. I would do the same thing in your situation. You can always go back later, if you want to." The pony gave her friend a gentle pat on the claw, leaving her hoof to rest atop it. "There are much more important things in your life right now, and you're plenty old enough to make your own decisions. I'll do my best to support you in whatever you decide to do from here."_

_Not wanting to continue the conversation, the mare rose from the bed, yawning. "Anyway, I'm gonna turn in. You been sleeping at all these past few days?"_

"_Nope. Don't think I will for at least another week," Gilda deadpanned._

"_Same here," Script chuckled. "Well… all we can do is take it day-by-day and hope for the best. Thanks for coming downstairs for dinner, by the way. It was nice to have company."_

"_Sorry I've been avoiding you. I just… I can't deal with anyone or anything." The reflective griffon turned the necklace over in her claws once again, watching as the light played off of the ruby's facets. "Maybe… maybe tomorrow I'll go for a swim or something. Get my mind off things."_

_Script yawned yet again, closing her eyes and shifting on her hooves. "That'd be good, get some fresh air and whatnot. Baby steps, kid. Things'll be normal eventually. I hope. 'Night."_

_Script walked out of the room, descending the stairs alone in the semidarkness. As she passed Gilda's room, a niggling temptation to walk inside rose up and overwhelmed her. Slowly, she stepped through the doorway, hoping to reminisce a bit about happier times, when everything was simple and the way forward was so clear. She hit the lights, giving herself much-needed visibility, and stood in the center of the room, admiring the paintings hanging from the walls. Various interpretations of the sky stared back at her, and the sight reminded her of memories from not so long ago. Just like Gilda, Script had always admired the heavens, going so far as to minor in Astrology in addition to her Equestrian major._

_After several minutes of admiration, the pony turned around in a complete circle, coming face to face with the large portrait of Estelle. The amount of detail and love that went into the painting caught her slightly off guard, as she had never before had an opportunity to examine the work in such proximity. Her eyes began to tear as she looked into the painted face of her lost friend, and yet she smiled, knowing that the griffon would never be forgotten._

_Script removed her gaze from the painting, bringing her eyes to just below the golden frame, where a smaller, unframed painting was affixed to the wall. The furled paper held a messy rendition of a night sky, a painting that had been done many, many years ago. Script smiled fully for the first time since the funeral, her heart warming at the sight. She still remembered watching her little artist hard at work, full of self-doubt in her first-ever painting. Script had found the sight cute then, and she still did now._

_In a much better mood from finding that Gilda still had evidence of her happy childhood in her room, Script turned to head back to her waiting bed. Before she could make it through the doorframe, something caught her attention from upon the vanity. Something a bright, neon orange. Curious, the mare trotted over to the mysterious object, picking the flyer up in her hoof, and read it to herself silently._

_Junior Speedster Flight Camp for Ponies from age 8-16_

_Think you have what it takes to be the best flier around? PROVE IT! Our expert staff, including a former Wonderbolt, will instruct you in improving your flight technique with guaranteed results! Beginning in October, this four week annual camp is a great program for all skill levels, and pegasi are encouraged to enter our instruction at any age. Though it is recommended to begin the basic programs at age 8, a practical entrance exam can substitute for ponies interested in moving to higher levels of the camp at an earlier time. Age and ability classes will be divided at the beginning of camp, with older pegasi participating in the activities at the Shady Sands Lakeside Resort, while younger fliers will be completing beginners' programs in Cloudsdale. All parents interested in signing their children up should contact…_

_Script couldn't keep the smirk off of her face as a plan formulated in her head. She had just found a way to cheer Gilda up for sure, and knew exactly how she was going to go about getting the griffon into the camp…_

* * *

><p>Script's dark black mane clung to her face as she exited the shower, letting her soggy coat drip all over the tile floor. With gentle hooves, she began to towel off, her focus entirely upon what she planned to do for her friend. <em>I just know she's gonna love this, and she would have brought it up sooner if it had been anything more than a farfetched dream for her. I really hope I can catch her off guard and see her smile again...<em>

Satisfied that she was dry enough not to ruin the wooden floor in the hallway, Script maneuvered out into the kitchen, confident that Gilda wouldn't be awake for hours. As she moved to the kitchen to begin making her morning coffee, Script noted that the sun had still not crested the horizon. _Good. Plenty of time._

A dull gurgle resonated throughout the room as the coffee machine was turned on with a quick flip of a switch. As her beverage was being readied, Script began rifling through the fridge, eventually decided upon yogurt for her breakfast. She sat alone at the dining room table, where she had left the flyer the previous night, knowing that Gilda wouldn't come back downstairs and see it. Slowly, she fed herself spoonfuls of her breakfast while rereading the flyer, her face twisting into a determined expression despite the potential roadblock that just occurred to her. _For Ponies from age 8-16. Ponies. They better not give her any trouble getting in, especially after they get the letter…_

With a huff, Script discarded her yogurt container into the trashcan, moving back over to the coffee machine to place the steaming liquid into a travel container. Her drink secured, she stepped out of the house, onto the deck, and descended the stairs in one smooth motion. The sun rose slowly as she moved out into the cobblestone streets of central Canterlot, and she smiled at the knowledge that her Princess was definitely awake and preparing for the new day. The determined mare took a sip of her drink, and began heading toward the private school in the dead center of town.

* * *

><p>Celestia stood in front of the blackboard, levitating a stick of chalk within a golden aura. Line by line, looping letters appeared on the board as she swirled the instrument gracefully, mapping out her thoughts for all to see. The class had been going quite well for the past few days that Celestia had been in charge, and from what she had heard from the students, they were all deeply concerned for the grey mare and anticipated her return. The Sun Princess had no trouble believing such sentiments, as she had personally overseen Script's apprenticeship and fieldwork before the mare had gotten the job, and was quite impressed by the earth pony's dedication to her craft.<p>

The alicorn found herself unusually distracted, having to erase and rewrite a few lines of her work. The plight of her friend was still dominant in her mind, and she found herself unable to tear her thoughts away from the tragedy of the previous week. Though not entirely sure why she was so affected by it, Celestia couldn't help but feel the deepest empathy for Script and Gilda's situation. It was the monarch's nature to care, even when such prevalent emotion made her life and her job more complicated.

_I pray that they both bounce back from this, sooner than later. Script is a wonderful teacher, and losing her to depression would be a serious blow to the community as a whole. That little griffon also shows such potential from what I have heard, and I cannot allow her to lose herself. If only I could do more…_

The sound of hoofsteps entering her classroom interrupted her thoughts, and Celestia turned to greet the lone arrival. "My, you are certainly here early today, …Script?" The alicorn's eyes widened in surprise, and she let out a happy noise as she dropped the chalk and trotted over to her friend. "How have you been?"

Script wrapped a hoof around Celestia's neck in an awkward hug as she stood on the tips of her hooves. "Eh, can't complain, all things considered. My kids haven't given you any trouble, have they?"

"Oh, of course not. I threatened to send anypony who might misbehave straight to the moon, and I have not had one disciplinary issue since," Celestia joked. "In all seriousness though, what can I do for you? Or are you just visiting?"

The earth pony shuffled on her hooves, setting her coffee down upon a nearby desk as she got out the orange flyer. "I have a favor to ask…" Slowly, Script handed the paper over to Celestia, who skimmed it quickly before raising her eyes to meet Script's own.

"Gilda wishes to attend, I assume?"

Script shifted upon her hooves and looked to the floor. "Yeah. Looks like it's ponies only, though. Do you think you could… I dunno, pull some strings? Maybe write a letter? She doesn't want to be in Canterlot for a while, and I think this would be a perfect opportunity for her to get away and make some new friends, don't you think?"

Celestia considered the notion and soon found herself in agreement. "Pulling strings is my forte. I can drop by after school with a letter prepared, and today is a half day, making me available much sooner. Gilda should have no trouble earning a chance to join the camp, though she will likely have to show her skills off to whoever the instructor for her age group may be. I assume she is a competent flier?"

Script displayed her teeth in a huge grin as she looked back up at her mentor. "Oh yeah, that won't be any problem at all. I've never seen anyone fly like she can. Thanks for the help as always."

"My pleasure. Now go rest, and that _is_ an order," Celestia said with a smile.

"Will do."

Script grabbed her coffee and moved for the door, preparing to make her exit as several of her former students made their way into the classroom. They rejoiced openly, reaching for the mare and engulfing her within tight hugs from several limbs at once. A whirl of voices deafened her, and Script soon found it difficult to identify all of the voices asking if she was returning, what had happened, and if she was alright. The mare felt overwhelmed by all of the attention, and she ended up backing herself into the room to avoid the crowd. "Guys, calm down! No, I wasn't fired! I just… well…"

More students entered the room, waiting for her explanation with baited breath as she finally began to speak. "There's been… there's been a death in the family." A round of gasps was heard, followed by shocked silence. None of the teenage ponies dared move, and some of the young mares began to tear up. "I'm alright, I just… need some time. Now you kids behave for Celestia, or I'll _triple _your homework schedule when I come back." The words lacked her usual humor, and the comment felt empty and forced as she choked on her last statement, eyes welling up all over again.

Without another word, Script moved past the crowd and out of the room, her head down as she made her way to leave the building, wiping her face with her free hoof. _Could have handled that better. Oh well. Maybe I'm not as stable as I thought just yet…_

* * *

><p>Gilda lay upon her back in the overgrown grass, yawning silently to herself in the mid-afternoon sun. Script had arrived back at the house almost two hours previously, and Gilda was getting tired of hiding away in her mother's room.<em> I really do need to try to deal with this instead of running away and cutting myself off from the world. Maybe Celestia is right. Maybe Celestia is…HERE…<em>

The startled shot up to sit facing the approaching alicorn as quickly as she could. It took quite a bit to surprise Gilda, but a repeat appearance at her house by the crown ruler of Equestria did the trick.

"Hello, child. I have a gift for you." The radiant mare extended a hoof, handing over an orange flyer and a sheaf of parchment with an official-looking seal stamped at the bottom. Gilda accepted the papers with a hesitant claw, unsure of what was going on. The griffon unfurled the paper, reading it silently to herself and letting the words slowly sink in. After she was finished, her confused expression changed to one of joy; her first true smile in over a week.

"How did you… _when_ did… did Script do this?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe." The grey mare gave a wave from the deck and offered Gilda a sly smirk. "I saw the flyer and figured you'd wanna go, so I had it taken care of. The camp is ponies-only, but who's gonna argue with a royal decree?"

Gilda bowed to Celestia, voicing her thanks before running to Script and capturing her in an actual bone-crushing hug, one much more powerful than those she gave as a child. "You guys are the best! Doesn't this start in two days? Oh _shit_, I need to go pack!" The elated griffon ran inside, excited for a chance to get away and start over in a new location, at least for a little while. Script nodded to Celestia, who only smiled and nodded back.

"You were right. She truly does have a beautiful smile." Celestia turned, looking over her shoulder. "If you need me, just have me summoned. And please, do something for yourself now. I worry about you." Without another word, Celestia took off, leaving Script to ponder that last statement.

The earth pony mulled over what she could do for herself to lift her spirits in her remaining time off as she entered the house to find Gilda._ She IS right. Then again, isn't she always? She's been the ruler of the entire country for over a thousand years, you don't get that position by being an idiot._ Script ascended the stairs, making her way up to where she knew Gilda would be. _Meh, I'll worry about myself once Gil leaves the morning after tomorrow._

Upon entering the master bedroom, Script found Gilda pulling a duffel bag from the closet, bringing down various articles of clothing and shoeboxes with it inadvertently. The poor griffon was caught in the avalanche and knocked to the floor, caught completely by surprise as the various objects fell atop her. Script rushed over to help, but stopped as she heard an unusual noise from beneath the mound of clothing and cardboard.

Gilda was _laughing_.

It was a sound that had not been heard in quite a while by the pony. The occasional sarcastic chuckle, little snort, or sarcastic mocking laugh was not strange for the griffon, but actual, pure laughter was rare in the past few years. The humor was infectious, and Script soon found herself laughing along with Gilda. "H-hey. Hey, are you alright under there?" she asked, snickering.

Flailing from beneath the garments only worsened her entanglement as the griffon found herself lost in a fit of hysterics. "Yeah, I'm good. Just…" Gilda paused to snort, "can ya… can ya help me out here?"

Script continued to laugh, slowly beginning to do her part in freeing her friend from the cloth-and-shoe prison. Finally, Gilda was able to emerge from her clothing cocoon, clutching her bag victoriously and smiling at her friend. "Thanks again for doing this. I feel like… well, not _good_. But I feel like I have a chance to go out and _live_."

"I understand completely. Need some help packing?"

Gilda smiled and leaned in for another hug, which Script happily returned. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Respectful dialogue. Consideration. Her lighter side. Script knew that these aspects of Gilda were reserved for her alone at this point. The mare pondered how interacting with so many ponies at the camp would go for the girl, but she had faith that Gilda could handle it. After all, she was her mother's daughter, and therefore capable of anything.

"Alright. Well, if you need help finding anything, I'll be in my study. Happy packing." Script stepped out of the room, leaving Gilda to continue with her task as she thought about what a chance to get away from it all for a while would do for her mental state. Somehow, the future was beginning to look just a little bit brighter.

* * *

><p>Gilda stood in the downstairs foyer, going through her bag one last time to make sure she had everything she would need for her extended stay at Shady Sands. Though the campgrounds were only a maximum of forty miles away, which was nothing by flight for the griffon, she didn't want to return to Canterlot before she absolutely needed to. Therefore, it was of grand importance that she brought tools for survival, enough bits to get by, and a few more personal items.<p>

_Featherspray, brush, bit pouch, blankets, sheets, towel, paint, parchment, Mother's necklace, the flyer, and the letter. That oughtta do it._

Gilda, despite her rich upbringing, was never one to favor the lavish lifestyle when she could help it. The stoic griffon found that she preferred being out in nature, alone, with only the essentials for survival. If at all possible, she didn't want any of the ponies at camp to know her background. She wanted to show up, treat the experience like a vacation, and vanish without a trace. An aerial ghost that took the place by storm, and left without a word. No attachments, no commitments, no fussing about her past. Once she got back to Canterlot, Gilda intended to stay with Script for a while, and then go and find her own place and make a name for herself. This was to be the beginning of her new life. Her desperate flight from her past began now.

As Gilda stood rifling through her belongings, Script descended the stairs, stopping at the bottom to casually lean into the railing. "Hey, Gil, you got everything?"

Gilda sighed. "Yeah, it's all here. Thanks again for letting me do this. I don't wanna abandon you, but this is just… something I need. I'll come back once it's over, for a little while, anyway."

Script moved closer to give Gilda one final hug, which the griffon returned with full force. They both broke away awkwardly, unsure of what else there was to be said. "Well, kid. You know I suck at this. So… go show those pegasi who really rules the skies." Script gave the griffon a bump with her elbow and a knowing smile.

"I will." Gilda zipped up her bag, throwing it over a shoulder as she stepped out the door and turned. "I'll try to write, I guess. You're the only family I've got now." She paused. "…later."

As Gilda took off into the orange and purple morning sky, Script felt a wave of warmth pass through her entire body. _She… considers me family._ With a final nod, the mare pulled shut the door, and walked back into the house alone.

* * *

><p>It had been entirely too long since Gilda had done this. Since she had felt the wind rushing through her feathers and fur, her legs spread out behind and in front of her, tail whipping freely in the breeze. Her metallic yellow eyes swept the landscape below, keeping watch over her surroundings as she flew. The sensation of flying… of true freedom… there was nothing else comparable in Equestria. Up here, nothing mattered. She felt weightless, limitless, and completely in control of her own fate. It was a feeling so different from how she felt upon the ground. A feeling that she craved more of, now that she had gotten another taste after so long.<p>

Gilda descended a bit, moving below the cloud cover that sprang up before her. She knew she was getting close to her destination; she could feel the change in the atmosphere that signaled the presence of a nearby body of water. Shady Lake had to be nearby, and upon its shores, her home for the next month waited. The griffon crested a large hill, diving downward to fly just above the treeline, her eyes locking upon a wide circle of small log cabins, with a large stone building in their center. _Bingo._

Circling the cabins and seeing not a single pony, Gilda decided to fly further in the direction she had headed to get this far. She passed a line of trees and immediately found what she was looking for; two rows of pegasi standing on the ground, waiting for something to happen. Still more were playing with each other off to the side, not interested in standing around, and Gilda couldn't blame them. _Even if I don't feel like waiting around until the pony in charge gets here, Mom always said make your first impressions count. I'm about to make good on those words._

Gilda pulled her limbs into her sides, beginning a steep dive aimed directly at the far end of the line of ponies. Just as a few of them began to look up, she oriented herself horizontally, barely brushing over the tips of their manes. She flew along the entire line with incredible speed and suddenly flared her wings, stopping in midair above the end of the line, where she hit the ground with a loud thud, wings spread high above her as she crouched in a low stance with a predatory grin.

Several ponies backed away from her, while a few screamed at her antics. Gilda drew herself up off the ground, folding her wings in and acting nonchalant about her little display. The crowd of ponies continued slowly moving away from her, unsure what to do about the situation. Many had looks of terror upon their faces, while others glared at her in prejudiced disgust. _That's right. Hate me if you want to, it'll only give me reason to work harder. I'm about to rock your worlds, then leave you all high and dry when I fly out of here with top honors._

Gilda closed her eyes with a snort, raising her head in defiance to the crowd. Her beak clicked open as she readied her best condescending speech, but Gilda was quickly interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! THAT WAS… YOU'RE LIKE… THE MOST SUPER-COOLEST BESTEST FLIER I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Gilda's eyelids flew open, meeting a pair of dark golden orbs inches from her own. Or… meeting a dark golden _orb_ inches from her own. She wasn't entirely sure what the other eye before her was doing, but it certainly wasn't looking at her. _What. The. __**Fuck**__._

Gilda had never seen anything like it. The light grey pegasus had a blonde mane, individually wandering eyes, and a cutie mark of… bubbles, of all things. Gilda's own eyes moved back and forth, trying to fully take in the pony before her, before she realized something more important than the pony's appearance. _She… isn't scared of me?_

"_Helloooooooooooooo_, do you talk? You look awful funny for a pony, you know? But other ponies say _I _look awful funny for a pony too! Maybe we can be friends and look funny together! Wouldn't that be great!" The pegasus bounced on her hooves, flapping her wings ineffectually.

Something about the pony before her kept Gilda from lashing out. She felt it wouldn't be appropriate, but not only that, something was telling her to give the girl a chance. Initially, at least. "Uh… first of all, I'm _not_ a pony. I'm a griffon. And second of all, if you wanna run with me, you'd better be the coolest of the cool. You're… quirky, I'll give you that. What's your name?"

The pegsus had stopped bouncing and began to reply, but a much louder voice overpowered her own.

"DERPY! _DERPY!_ Oh, where did she get off to now…" The voice moved closer to the pair, finally spotting what the owner was looking for, but failing to notice Gilda. "_There_ you are, come back over here! We have to take attendance!" The speaker, a large, light brown pegasus stallion with a spiked and pale yellow mane, short tail, and a Cutie Mark of a circle of fire, stood waiting impatiently for the mare to meet him. Derpy squealed in surprise and ran over to the waiting elder pony, jumping up to give him a quick hug. The group of ponies playing far off to the side flew in with great haste, lining themselves up at the end of the formation opposite Gilda.

"Papa! I just met the coolest pony! She flies super-duper fast, and-"

The stallion brought a hoof up, silencing his daughter. "You'll have to tell me about it later, I'm afraid. We need to make sure everypony is here before we can do anything, and I need your help to do it. You know what you need to do, kiddo?"

"YES SIR!" the young mare shouted. She gave a sharp salute, her hoof passing directly over her head as she did so. The bubbly mare accepted the clipboard and quill from her father, and stood at the ready to check off names as the tan pony moved to face the entire line of eager pegasi.

"I'm sure some of you may recognize me," he began. A fanfilly squeal was heard from the crowd, followed by an angry shushing from a pony beside the mare responsible. "I used to be a Wonderbolt, and retired earlier this year. This will be the first year I teach at the camp, and I look forward to seeing great things from you all. My name is Ember Blitz, and I was second-in-command to the current team leader, Spitfire."

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Would you SHUT UP?"_

"_NO!"_

Ember chuckled, having fully expected such behavior from at least one student, in this case a sky blue mare with a rainbow mane. He gave her a knowing wink, watching as she blushed furiously and wobbled on her hooves, fighting to stay upright while hiding her reddening cheeks with a hoof and using all of her willpower not to faint on the spot.

The stallion began to walk down the line, away from the enthusiastic pegasus, wanting to stop in front of her last as he finished his introductory speech. His daughter waddled along behind him, flapping her wings as she walked, with a determined look in one eye.

"What you will learn from me in the coming month will be different for each of you. I will need to see your abilities in the sky before I can group you by skill level, at which point I will rotate instructorship with one of the many other flight staff currently waiting for you in the main hall."

Ember continued walking, closing his light orange eyes as he spoke. "You are all potential Wonderbolts, and I have faith in each and every one of you, before we even begin. You will be expected to work hard, and be open to criticism. You are all here of your own choosing, and because you seek to better yourselves." He stopped at the end of the line, opening his eyes once again as he resumed speaking. "You are… a _griffon?_" Ember's eyebrows raised, and he was completely at a loss for words.

Gilda stared up at him, her eye level barely below his. _C'mon, try to kick me out. Lash out at me, give me an excuse to prove you wrong. Let me show you and all of these other lame-ass pegasi how it's done. I've got some anger to work out, and you're a perfect target. Say what's on your mind, you big, ignorant ja-_

"Well. This is certainly… unexpected." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "Do you… have a permission slip and the funds necessary to attend this camp, Miss…?"

"Gilda," she finished for him. Gilda immediately took out an envelope filled with bits, and handed the waiting stallion the package along with Celestia's letter. The line of ponies began to slowly break, forming a scattered circle around the griffon and their instructor, eager to see what would happen. Ember scanned the letter, his eyes widening more and more as he got closer to the signature at the bottom of the page.

"Well, Gilda. If the Princess of the Realm is vouching for you, who am I to say no? I know Celestia quite well, and she wouldn't suggest something like this without merit. I can't say I've ever flown with a griffon before, and it could prove quite interesting to try to teach you. Are you a strong flier?"

"HOLD ON!" The crazed mare who had interrupted the camp leader's speech dashed forward, eyes full of hope. "Did you just… did you just say…" She caught sight of the griffon standing before Ember Blitz at the same time Gilda caught sight of her.

"GILDA!"  
>"<em>Dash?<em> Wow! I never thought I'd actually see you again!"

"Neither did I!" The sky blue mare came to stand next to the griffon, beaming up at her. "This is so cool! You and I are gonna take this camp by storm!"

Ember was unsure of what to make of the situation, looking from one student to the other. "Miss… Dash, is it? You are confident in your abilities, as well as those of Gilda?"

The rainbow flier blew her mane out of her face, beaming as she proudly fluffed out her wings. "Tch'yeah. _Trust _me, once you see the two of us fly, we're gonna need our own class. Right, G?"

Gilda was unsure of Rainbow's words, internally thinking that the mare may be going too far. However, another thought hit her. _I actually have a friend here. We don't know each other too well, but I can't let her down. Time to put my wings where her mouth is. _"Yeah. Me an' her? We're the best fliers around. You want to see what the two of us can do?"

Ember was becoming more and more amused by the pair as his daughter hugged the clipboard, eyes wide with excitement. Derpy began to bounce once again, letting the situation before her play out with total silence. Ember gave a full smile as he surveyed the scene, quite content that things had already gotten interesting. _I like these two. Here's hoping they don't disappoint._

"Alright then. Miss Dash, you're up first. If you would?"

The blushing mare smiled before crouching into a low stance, ready for liftoff. _I think it's about time to show these ponies what I'm made of!_


	6. Erosion

Gilda stared up at the sky, unable to hide her absolute amazement at the display of aerial acrobatics before her. While she had been seriously impressed with Dash's flying skills while they were racing side by side, to see them from the ground only made the sight more spectacular. She watched the rainbow trails being left in streaks and corkscrew patterns as her friend flew, and beheld the swooping circles and wide turns that the pegasus made at incredible speeds, her beak hanging open in awe. _I've never seen anything like this! She practically IS a Wonderbolt!_

Rainbow turned a final time in midair and streamlined herself in an angled dive toward the ground below. Her speed was such that anypony else present, except maybe Ember Blitz, would never have been able to keep steady as they traveled back to the earth. With her hooves pulled into her sides and her eyes watering, a mach cone formed around her body as she approached the crowd like a missile. Seconds before ramming straight into the shocked group of her campmates, the speeding mare veered off to the side, spreading her hooves out below her and letting her wings lift up to create drag as she contacted the ground. The pony slid sideways, carving a small trail of dirt as she went, her mane whipping around her face in a polychromatic blur while she slowed to a stop, ending up right next to Ember Blitz and Gilda as a cloud of dust rose up along the trail she had left.

"How was _that_, huh?"

Gilda still couldn't find words, and so she looked up to her teacher, her mind running through every expletive she knew. Ember returned her gaze with widened eyes before he turned to face the multicolored pegasus. "That was… that was very, _very _good! By far the best I've ever seen from somepony so young! How old _are_ you, Miss Dash?"

The pegasus in question gave a nonchalant flick of her head, letting her spiky mane bounce a bit as she closed her eyes and turned her nose upward. "Fifteen. Been practicing for this my whole life, though."

_So, she's a year younger than me, huh? Never would have guessed. _Gilda sat back on her haunches, silently thinking about what she could possibly do to even come close to matching her friend's performance. _I… hate to admit it, but after watching her move like that, she's __**definitely**__ faster than me. But skill isn't all about speed..._

The griffon's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of frantic clopping, and she turned to see the grey pegasus with the mismatched eyes going wild beside her.

"WOW! You're _definitely_ in the Super Special Sonic Soaring S Class! There's no _way_ anypony else here could fly like that, I sure know I can't!" Derpy began scribbling all over her clipboard as she grinned, having completely forgotten what the papers had originally been for. Her father looked on, clearly amused by his daughter's excitement.

"I'd have to say I agree. S class it is, Miss Dash. You should feel honored; very few pegasi are allowed into that skill class, especially at the start of a term!"

Rainbow opened her eyes, beaming at her idol and blushing. _He thinks I'm that good! Holy hay, this is the best day ever!_ The beaming pegasus walked over to her griffon friend, wrapping a hoof around Gilda's shoulder. "Alright, G. Show him what you're made of! I bet we're the only two who make it into S!"

The crowd of ponies that surrounded them gave no objection to her statement. Many were still stunned by the sky blue flier's performance, while others eagerly awaited to see what Gilda was capable of. The majority of the ponies present knew Rainbow Dash quite well from years of attending camp with her, and they knew that if she personally backed another's flight skills, the praise was well deserved. All eyes were on Gilda, who was doing her best not to crack under the pressure.

_Holy shit. Holy __**shit**_. _I REALLY can't mess this up now! _She swallowed hard, a plan formulating in her mind as she stared back at the eager faces before her. Not many ponies still seemed afraid or angry at her, and she began to realize that so long as she had Dash's support, she had **everything **at this camp. Rainbow Dash was the ringleader amongst the ponies, and if Gilda could hang with her, then she, too, would be respected and praised. Though not her original plan, getting a little admiration from the pegasi could only serve to boost her ego, and would help to relieve some of her stress just as well as pissing them all off would have. Her perspective on the situation shifted, and Gilda immediately knew that she had to put her all into this first performance.

_I need to impress Dash, right here, right now. If I can't match her speed, then I'll have to demo something else. I'll combine my talents and show them something totally unexpected!_

"Alright, ponies. Watch and learn!" Gilda yelled, giving a mighty wingbeat that caused her to rise into the sky from her sitting position. Though she had never tried something like this before, Gilda knew it was her only shot to join her friend and hopefully stop the judgmental looks from the other ponies. For the first time in a while, she had hope that things might turn out alright. The griffon rose higher and higher, smirking to herself as she found a suitable cloud. _Here we go…_

Gilda spiraled upward, flapping her wings as quickly as she could to gain speed, her overexertion without preparatory stretching causing her muscles to burn. As she neared the base of the large cloud, she reached up with her talons, grabbing on to the fluffy underside and ripping part of it away as she pivoted on the spot, heading back to the earth.

Using precise, hard flaps, she zig-zagged downwards, exhibiting masterful control over her body and wrenching herself from side to side at impressive speed. Once near to the ground, Gilda sharply turned back upwards, still dragging the disintegrating cloud trail behind her as she rose in a mirror image of the jagged pattern she had carved through the sky with her descent. She ran out of cloud just as she once again reached the underside of the floating fog, and prayed that she had pulled off what she had intended. There was only one thing left for her to do, and with a dramatic flip, the brown streak shot herself down through the air, aimed directly at Ember Blitz.

Ember stood his ground, assuming and hoping that the girl had a plan. If she didn't, he was about to take a very rough collision, one strong enough to knock him off of his feet and severely injure both participants. Gilda moved ever closer, her eyes narrowing to slits and her claws extending in front of her, aimed straight for his face. She smirked. He winced, his heart rate picking up as the living projectile moved closer and closer. _What is she __**doi-**_

The apprehensive stallion didn't get a chance to finish his thought as he was stunned into silence. Less than five feet from his face, Gilda threw her wings open and pushed her lower body forward, immediately stopping her momentum. Her face was inches from his, and she was completely still, talons aimed directly at his eyes, so close that she could see their reflections in his blazing orange orbs. Satisfied that she had shocked him enough, she dropped to the ground, spun, and bowed, pointing one talon up at the cloud formation she had dived from.

A chorus of gasps filled the clearing as each pony realized what Gilda had been doing while in the air. They had all been so fixated on Gilda's 'attack' upon their teacher that their collective attention had totally left the clouds that the griffon had been trailing with her. Descending from the topmost cloud in perfect, angled glory, was a vapor-trail portrait of a lightning bolt, reaching all the way from the underside of its origin down to a foot above the ground. Gilda had effectively painted the sky, showcasing perfect control over her movements while maintaining speed and accuracy. Several ponies clopped, while a few others shook their heads at the sky-art before them.

Ember and Rainbow Dash were both among those clopping.

"That was… that was _so cool! _Wow, I really wanna try that some time!" the mare exclaimed, throwing her hoof around Gilda's shoulder yet again. "Where'd you learn to do that, G?"

Gilda tossed her head-feathers, giving an uncaring glance to mimic Rainbow's previous actions. "Eh, I dunno. I guess it's always been kinda my thing." It wasn't a complete lie. After all, she had been painting for years now, just not in the sky. Besides, she wasn't about to let her friend know that she had panicked and decided to try something completely out of the blue, especially since her paranoia at being inferior to Dash had inspired her to try in the first place. "It's no big deal."

"I beg to differ." Ember approached the pair, still clopping his hooves against the ground, before he stopped, shaking his mane and giving Gilda a smile. "I've never seen such creativity applied to flying, and your level of control over your body in flight is fantastic! You've made the S class as well! If everypony here is capable of such things, I'm certainly going to have my hooves full!"

Gilda smiled, letting his praise sink in. For the first time in a long time, she felt good, and happy that she had finally gained some recognition from at least two ponies.

A grey mare let out a high-pitched squeal, and launched herself to hug Gilda as the griffon sputtered at the unexpected contact. Derpy flapped her wings in an attempt to hug the griffon harder, showering praise upon what she assumed was a new friend.

Make that three.

* * *

><p>Gilda and Rainbow sat talking side-by-side atop a grassy hill, not far from where Ember was assessing the other pegasi as they showed off their flight skills. The process had dragged on for over an hour, and nopony else had even come close to joining the two members of class S. Gilda yawned.<p>

"Man, these lame-o's seriously suck. I've seen like two decent fliers so far! Where's our competition?"

Rainbow turned to look at Gilda. "Maybe that's not a bad thing. That just means you and me will get the most attention from Ember!" The mare shifted a bit uncomfortably and raised a hoof to scratch at the back of her mane. "And… I don't think they… _suck_. I mean, everypony's gotta start somewhere, right?"

Gilda snorted, not bothering to look at her friend. "Meh. I guess. I dunno, I've always been told th-" she froze mid-sentence, realizing what she had just been about to say. Her mind launched her into the past against her will, replaying a scene that she thought she had shut out from her memory long ago.

"_What the fuck is this? You got three questions wrong, Missy!" The colossal male tapped the paper, holding it into the young griffon's face. "This shit should be easy! Do you even __**try**__?"_

_Gilda's eyes began to tear. "B…b-but Daddy… I still got a good grade…"_

_The unimpressed father tore the paper, throwing the pieces at Gilda as she shrank back and flared her wings. "If it isn't perfect, it's useless. Now go to your room, and don't bother coming down for dinner. You'd better try harder next time, or get used to going hungry."_

_He turned, leaving his daughter to cry alone in the hallway, the remains of the quiz she had tried so hard on in an effort to impress her father lying shredded at her feet._

"G?" the mare asked again. "...Gilda? Is something wrong?"

Gilda looked down, meeting worried magenta eyes full of concern. Not wanting to break down, the griffon turned her face away immediately and let her features drop into a scowl. "Fuck no. Nothing's wrong."

Rainbow recoiled a bit, not really used to hearing such language being used so casually. She could tell that her friend was obviously upset, but had no idea what had triggered the outburst. "A-are you su-"

"Drop it." Gilda's eyes shut, and she inhaled and exhaled hard. The sharp breath burned in her lungs, and the griffon had to actively fight not to sniffle. _No. I'm not going there. I'm not letting this happen. I'm not thinking of him. Fuck, just play it cool, don't let that asshole ruin things now. _Gilda opened her eyes, mustering all of her willpower as she turned to face her friend again. Her tone changed immediately, back to its aloof and bored tone. "I'm fine, really. Look, the last tryout is coming down! We should head back over and find out what's going on next." Gilda stood and began to walk back over to Ember and the crowd of pegasi, not even bothering to check if her pegasus friend was following.

Rainbow hesitated, the look of uncertainty upon her face matching her interior struggle. Her head turned to follow Gilda as she walked away, her multicolor mane shifting on her shoulders. _Something's obviously up, but… what? I guess she doesn't wanna talk about it._ _Maybe later. _The mare gave a small shrug, and trotted to catch up to her friend.

* * *

><p>The pair reached Ember Blitz just as he finished talking to the last stallion to fly, a pegasus who was promptly placed into the C class with an encouraging smile and slightly worried pat on the shoulder from the elder pony. Gilda and Dash took their places in the circle of ponies around the camp leader, who launched into a new speech as everyone present focused on his words.<p>

"Well, now that everyp-" he looked at Gilda, who was just sitting down next to the rainbow flier. "… all of you know where you're starting out, we can begin to pick roommates! I want everyone to find someone else in their flight class, and partner up! There's an even number, and each cabin can hold two p-… two of you!"

Gilda and Rainbow merely smirked at each other, each happy that they would be sharing a room with a friend. They watched in silence as the rest of the pegasi began to divide themselves, eventually moving to stand in pairs before turning to face their instructor once again.

"Right! Now that that's settled, I have a favor to ask of you all. Although Derpy isn't participating directly in the camp's activities, she has generously volunteered to help me out. There is one larger cabin with three beds, and I think it would be a good experience for her to stay with two of you. Would any of you like to have my daughter stay with them?"

Derpy stepped forward from behind her father, wandering eyes full of hope as she smiled at the group around her. No one moved or said a word. Derpy's face fell as her gaze dropped to the ground, looking to be on the verge of tears as Ember stepped forward to put a hoof on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Gilda was eight again. The solemn griffon sat alone on the playground equipment in the park, nopony going anywhere near her. She just wanted to go home. Looking up at her mother, she found Estelle deep in conversation with a friend of hers, a deep brown mare with a black mane. Gilda couldn't remember the pony's name, but she knew that her mother would want to talk for at least a little while longer, and didn't want to interrupt with her problems.<em>

_The eaglet kicked some sand around, eventually deciding to walk over and sit on the edge of the sandbox, bored. Suddenly started by a contact against her hip, Gilda looked down to see a soccer ball bounce off of her body. Two expectant unicorn colts, one blue and one grey, trotted over to the griffon and glared hard in her direction._

"_Hey, toss it back to us!"_

_Gilda took the ball in her claws, and rolled it over to the waiting ponies with a smile. She began to walk toward them, head tilted to the side as a bit of bounce found its way into her step. "Whatcha playin'? Can I play too?"_

_The colt that received the ball looked shocked. "Are you kidding me, you freak? No one likes you, get lost!" The sneering pony turned and galloped away, laughing with his friend as he made a face at the griffon._

_Gilda began to sob and ran over to her mother, who had witnessed the entire scene. Estelle enveloped the eaglet in a warm hug, wiping away the tears and whispering softly to her daughter._

"_Shh. It's alright. They aren't worth your time if they treat you like that. Maybe next time, hm?"_

* * *

><p>Gilda began to boil with rage, and found it extremely difficult to keep her cool. She flexed her talons, glaring at the crowd around her as they continued to spurn the lonely grey pegasus. <em>The looks that they're giving her… those are the same looks those <em>_**fucking**__ ponies give me all the time. They hate her just because she's different, just because they don't understand. You've got to be fucking kidding me._

The griffon stepped forward. Her voice was crisp and clear as she spoke, each word carrying a finality and a sense of warning to those around her. "We'll take her. C'mon, Derpy. Come stand with us. Forget these assholes."

Ember opened his mouth to object to Gilda's language, but stopped as he saw his daughter bound over to the griffon happily. He noticed the venomous glares that Gilda was drawing from the crowd, and decided to let it slide, just this once. Relieved that his daughter wouldn't have to feel disappointed yet again, the stallion gave Gilda a thankful nod and smile. She merely looked at him in return, her eyes cold as she tried to stop shaking with anger.

Finally, Gilda calmed down and leaned in to the surprised blue pegasus beside her as Derpy galloped around them in circles. "_You don't mind, do you?"_ she whispered.

Rainbow put a hoof up to Gilda's ear and whispered back as she cast a dirty glance at the assemblage of ponies around them. "_No, of course not. I'm glad you stepped up, otherwise I would have. What those others just did is NOT cool."_

Gilda focused her attention back on Ember, who cleared his throat to break the tension. "Yes. Well. Alright, there is one more order of business before I distribute your keys." The stallion pulled some papers out from the clipboard that had been left on the ground nearby. The stack was passed to one of the pegasi, who took a paper and passed the rest on to the next, the pattern continuing until it reached Gilda and Rainbow Dash.

The griffon took the paper, seeing a small bit of text upon the otherwise blank sheet. She raised a brow, but found her attention immediately drawn back to Ember as he began speaking again.

"This is just a little something I came up with. We're going to begin each morning with this chant, so we can all get off to a good start!"

Gilda looked back down at the paper, fearing the worst as she began to read. _Celestia save me._

_Junior Speedsters are our lives_

_Sky-bound soars and daring dives!_

_Junior Speedsters it's our quest_

_To someday be the very best!_

If something sharp was within reach, Gilda was positive she would have jammed it into her eyes and run screaming for the hills._ Ho. Ly. __**Shit**__. _She looked up and around at the crowd, many of whom seemed to be echoing her sentiments. Derpy was reading the chant aloud over and over with increasing volume, and Rainbow Dash was… nowhere to be seen.

Confused, Gilda spun on the spot, trying to find her pegasus friend. Her eyes finally landed upon Ember Blitz, who was _signing the paper for a blushing Rainbow Dash_. Gilda's mouth dropped open, and she decided to pretend she had seen nothing as Dash walked back over, smiling broadly at her.

"Isn't this the coolest? Poetry from a Wonderbolt! _Signed _poetry!" Dash held up her paper, reading it over again as Gilda did her best not to scream and begin ripping her feathers out.

"Uh… yeah, Dash. Heheh. Real… _cool_…"

"… _JUNIOR SPEEDSTERS IT'S OUR QU-"_

Gilda's claw closed over Derpy's mouth, silencing the bouncing mare immediately. She gave the pony a glare, daring her to begin again as she released her hold. Much to the relief of all involved, the pegasus merely blushed and remained silent.

Gilda mentally calculated how many times she would be required to recite the lines in the coming month, and her insides turned to dismissed the thoughts, and instead motioned to Dash and Derpy to follow her. "C'mon, girls. Let's just get our keys and head to the cabin." _This may be the longest four weeks of my life._

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as the girls walked to their lodgings, located a fair distance from the large circle of normal sized cabins that the other ponies would be staying in. Gilda shifted the three duffel bags slung across her shoulder, placed the key in the door, turned it, and stepped inside. She flicked the light switch on, and was impressed with what she found.<p>

The cabin was certainly spacious enough for the three of them, and had quite a bit of high-quality furniture and accessories. A white couch with a matching loveseat sat in the central room, a patterned circular rug taking up much of the floor between them. The living room opened into a large kitchen, complete with a full stove, various cabinets, cooking utensils, and a refrigerator. Past the kitchen was the bedroom, where three neatly-made beds stood, one against each wall. A large window with white curtains rested above each bed, providing a wide view to the lake and other cabins outside. Rounding out the interior of the cabin was a bathroom with two showers, and a small storage closet. Both doors followed the white motif, giving off a sophisticated air.

Gilda stepped inside and inhaled, taking in the scent of fresh pine that permeated the entire house. Rainbow Dash was right behind her, who entered with a bounce in her step, immediately rushing past Gilda to hop onto the white couch and stretch herself out.

"This ain't half bad! What do you think, G?"

Gilda had to admit that she did like that the cabin felt small and… homey. She anticipated spending much time alone within its walls, away from the other ponies, bar Dash and Derpy. Her mindset had once again slipped into avoiding everyone she could at the camp, and she was not liking how quickly her mood had been changing back and forth lately. She knew exactly what was wrong, and her little trips down memory lane were not helping the matter in the slightest. Gilda hated to admit it to herself, especially given how happy she _should_ have been, but she was beginning to question how much longer she could keep up the façade.

"It's nice." Gilda coughed, bringing a claw up to her mouth as she shuffled the girls' bags off of her shoulder and onto the floor. She stepped toward Rainbow, having to pause with a claw in the air as Derpy shot through the door and ran past, inches from her face. The bubbly mare jumped atop one of the beds, claiming it as her own as she happily hopped up and down upon it. Rainbow Dash laughed, watching the other mare entertain herself atop the mattress.

Gilda shook her head and walked over to the middle bed, placing her bag atop it as she began to unpack. Derpy stopped bouncing as quickly as she started and hopped off the bed, heading for the door.

"Well new friends, I should go help Dad for a bit. I'll be back later. Bye!" The pegasus slammed into the door, backed up, opened it, and exited, leaving the portal to the outside open as she trotted away.

Rainbow rose to shut the door, sighing as she returned to the couch. Desperately searching for a new topic, the mare eventually decided to get to know her friend a little better. "So, G, you said you're from Canterlot, right?"

"Yeah. Been there all my life." Gilda didn't turn to face the pegasus, instead focusing upon her task of accounting for her belongings. She didn't mind getting to know Rainbow better, but was intent upon keeping her guard up as much as possible. "What about you? Cloudsdale, right?"

Rainbow smiled, happy that Gilda had remembered. The mare rolled over, lying on her back and giving a full-body stretch. "Yup! Been living in the same house since I was born! Have you ever been there?"

Gilda removed her featherspray from her bag, setting it upon the nightstand. "Nope, can't say that I have. I've basically stayed in Canterlot and kept to myself. I've been living in the same house this entire time, too."

"That's cool." Rainbow tilted her head to one side. "Hey, didn't Ember Blitz say you had a letter from Princess Celestia herself? Do you really know her?"

Gilda stopped moving, carefully considering how she was going to handle this situation. She decided to start out with the truth, as her friend's question had been innocent enough. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Rainbow rose to sit up, her attention fully focused upon Gilda. "That's _so cool!_ How do you know her? Is she as awesome as they say?"

The griffon began to panic, her breathing picking up as she thought about just _how_ she had come to meet the Crown Princess of Equestria. _She can't find out. I can't tell her. Especially not now. The last thing I need is to break down in front of the coolest pegasus around, and have her think I'm super lame. Maybe I'll tell her eventually… maybe…_

"Well, I… she's a friend of the family." Gilda still wasn't lying, merely withholding information. "And yeah, she's… I can't really explain it. There's something about her that's just… otherworldly." Gilda tried to focus her thoughts on the Princess herself, and not the events that lead to their meeting. "She's definitely a cool pony. Really nice. Really… big."

Rainbow laughed a bit at her friend's awkwardness. The mare was horrible at small talk as well, but she was also genuinely interested in learning more about the griffon. She couldn't just stop now…

"So, why didn't your parents just sign a permission slip? You said you're still living where you grew up, right? What do they do?"

And there it was. A question about her parents. A question that Gilda was entirely unwilling to answer. The griffon closed her eyes and clenched her beak shut, doing her best to refrain from cursing out loud. _**No.**__ She means well, but no. I have to lie. I can't do this right now._

"Uh… well… they're… they're in business. Yeah. They're… busy. That's why Celestia took care of it." Gilda knew that she was floundering, and that Dash would know something wasn't right. She had to give more detail.

Her heart stung and her throat became numb as she was forced to think about her parents. About how life used to be. "My uh… my Dad works in… in a technology firm. Mom worked… Mom **works** in… in fashion design." A bead of sweat rolled down her face, and she prayed that the pony wouldn't notice. "So uh… how about your parents, Dash?"

Rainbow wiped the suspicious look off of her face, excited to share information about her own life with Gilda. "Oh! My parents are great! Rigel, my dad, works in a weather factory, hoofcrafting snowflakes! It's super cool! Breezie stays at home, but she's awesome too! You should come visit us after camp is over!"

_What, so I can deal with a friend I barely know and am quickly becoming jealous of having an awesome, functional family?_ "Yeah… maybe." Gilda was beginning to get upset, putting her items upon the bed with slightly more force than necessary. _I need to change the direction of this conversation. __**Now**__. No more parent talk. It's killing me, and I barely even know her. We aren't going there, period._

Gilda didn't know much about Rainbow other than her speed, but a new topic immediately crossed her mind. One that wouldn't require her to talk much, if at all, once the conversation started going.

"So uh… you _really_ like the Wonderbolts, huh? What makes Ember so great?"

It was as if Rainbow had been rehearsing for a role in a film as she hopped off the couch, trotting over to Gilda as she launched into a speech. Gilda was convinced that she must have had the entire monologue written down somewhere, and that she practiced it while no one was looking. Dash knew way more about the Wonderbolts than Gilda could ever have anticipated, and she had struck conversational gold. That fact suited her just fine, and she tucked her empty duffel bag under the bed, climbing up onto it and lying down while listening to her friend continue her harangue.

As Gilda continued to listen, she couldn't help but find her friend's animated gestures and excitement while talking about her idols to be cute. She adjusted her body to get more comfortable, stretching her wings and then folding them back in to her sides. _She's telling me things like we've been friends forever. Like she doesn't even care that I'm a griffon, or that we only just now started talking. It's… nice._

"So, Ember came up with that entire thing himself? That is pretty cool. I never would have guessed he was so talented."

Dash brought her hooves up below her mouth, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah! He choreographed their entire Summer Sun Celebration flight routine while they were touring in Hoofington! My dad even brought me down to go see it, and I got to watch while he saved Soarin from crashing into the town hall! I got both of their signatures!"

_You would. _"How old were you?"

"Oh, I dunno. Like seven or something, I guess. It was a _long _time ago."

_So while I was busy finding out that my dad is a useless drunk, her old man was fulfilling her dreams. Awesome._

"My parents always take me to Wonderbolt shows when they can! It's so cool!" Rainbow's eyes widened and she hopped up onto the bed with Gilda, smiling right in her face. "Next time, you should come with us! Maybe even bring your parents, too! Do they like that sort of thing?"

_Damn it, Dash. Could you NOT mention parents for like five seconds?_ "Uh… yeah. Yeah, I guess they do." Rainbow was getting a little_ too_ close to her. Gilda didn't so much mind that the pegasus was practically right up on her, she minded that the mare was getting close enough to start seeing straight through her mask. She was sure that Dash would soon pick up on the subtle signals of unease that Gilda was unable to control, and she was absolutely paranoid that if the conversation continued, uncomfortable truths would begin pouring out of her.

Gilda rose, stretching. "Well, I hate to ditch ya, but I'm getting kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go for a quick swim before turning in, though." She paused, considering whether to invite her friend or not. _Well… kinda hard to talk if I'm underwater. Why not. _"You want in?"

Rainbow rolled over onto her back, staring up at the griffon. "Nah, I'm good. Have fun though!"

Gilda nodded and walked across the room, out the door, and into the night. She slowly walked her way through the camp, heading out past the cabins, and down to the small beach that surrounded the overlarge Shady Lake. Her walk brought her to the pier, and she sat down upon the end of it, staring up at the sky. The vapor trail from her artwork was faded, but still present. The pattern reminded her of Rainbow Dash for some reason. _Man. I… really need her. She's so… unapologetically __**nice**__. And she's super cool, too._

Gilda backed herself up along the wooden dock and then ran forward, leaping into the water and letting it surround her as she fell further into it. She pumped her wings to ascend and break the surface, shifting to recline on her back and float along, uncaring. So far as she knew, she was alone and completely free. She needed this moment to herself, some time to think and just… get away. The griffon righted herself and began to swim about slowly, letting the events of the past few weeks run through her mind.

_It just isn't fair. It's just… so __**not fair**__. _Gilda began to cry a bit and dove under the surface, soaking her entire body to hide her tears. As she came back up, she noticed the silhouette of a pegasus standing on the shore. _Great, just what I need, someone to interfere and catch me looking like a total wuss._ Gilda dived again, making sure her face was totally covered in water, before swimming to shore to confront the intruder.


	7. A Mask of Glass

Gilda dived back under the water, beginning a breaststroke on her way to the figure standing upon the sand. _Whatever the hell they want, this better be good. It's late, I'm tired, and I really don't want to deal with some idiot pony wanting to start shit. They're probably jealous that I'm in with Dash. That's gotta be it._

The griffon's head broke the surface, and she whipped her neck back to fling her frontal hanging feathers out of her face. Her claws and paws touched the muddy ground of the lakebed as the water became shallow enough to stand upright in. As she moved closer and shook herself a bit to get the moisture out of her coat, she was finally able to get a good view of the pony waiting ashore.

Derpy Hooves stood smiling, flapping her wings slowly as she closed her eyes while offering the griffon a hoof. Gilda walked past her as she reached the sand, shaking herself once again before turning around.

Gilda was in no mood for company, least of all from someone she barely knew. "Need something?" Her query had come out harsher than she had intended, and the agitated griffon almost winced at her own venom.

Derpy was mildly startled. Something about Gilda's tone made her unsure of herself, and she moved her neck and wings to rest parallel to the ground, shrinking herself as she looked upwards and sideways. "Uh… um… no? I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and say thanks for what you did before."

_What I did before?_ Gilda wasn't following; her tired and preoccupied mind refused to cooperate. The reflective griffon was in no mood for guessing games, and snorted as she shook her head. Golden eyes blazing, she fixed the pony with a questioning and firm glare, hoping to earn her answer without replying.

Derpy pawed at the sand, leaving a little indent where her hoof had dug into the fine surface. "Y'know… letting me stay with you guys. That was really cool! Nopony's ever wanted to be my friend before!"

_Oh, that. _"Psh. Then every other pony you know is a jackass." Gilda extended her wings in a long stretch before flicking the appendages to remove more of the moisture clinging to them. "Being different isn't so bad. You might have less company, but the friends you do keep will mean more."_When the hell did I start becoming the advice giver? That's Script's job. Or… Mom's…_

Gilda sputtered and gave a muted choke, immediately turning away from her… friend? Acquaintance? Gilda wasn't yet sure what to make of Derpy, though she definitely didn't hate her, which was a step up from what she thought of most ponies at this point.

Derpy raised her head at the sound, and tucked her wings in close to her body. The pony tensed and blinked, wondering whether it was her place to say something. She didn't want to upset her friend any more than she already was, and generally when she talked, problems started. The grey pegasus was well aware of her tendency to begin spouting nonsense when she got worked up or excited, and the thought of being able to help her griffon friend would surely sabotage her efforts. The mare was unsure what Gilda was doing, but she knew that whatever those noises were, they weren't sounds of happiness.

_Ugh, what the hell. Why is this affecting me __**now? **__I've been __**fine. **__Pull it together, stop being weak! What would your father say if he saw you like this! He'd call you a useless pussy and tell you that __**this **__is why you have no fucking friends!_

Gilda coughed to cover her sniffling as she dried her eyes. Thoughts of her mother caused a terrible pain to rise in her heart, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep everything bottled in and her fragile mask intact. Gilda was truly beginning to realize just how much effort it was taking to hide her emotions, and she was physically and mentally exhausted. Finally, she turned back to the wall-eyed mare before coughing one more time.

"I… I have to get back." Her words came out in a strained, quiet voice, one uncharacteristic of her usual fiery delivery. As she caught sight of Derpy's eyes, Gilda noticed that both were fixed upon her, and though one was slightly higher than the other, the dark yellow hues were full of worry. _Don't look at me like that! I don't want to drag someone I barely know down, too! It's bad enough that __**I'm **__falling apart! Fuck, kid, stop it! _She tore her eyes away from the mare's own, desperately trying to assuage her guilt. "Please… just… don't mention this to Dash. Promise me."

The confused mare looked to the ground, blinking rapidly. _I don't understand. What do I do? How can I help her? She's helped me…_

Derpy raised her head to look at Gilda. Slowly, she unlatched one of the saddlebags, took out a blueberry muffin, and held it out to the griffon. Gilda eyed it strangely, never having seen such a thing before.

"You know what makes me feel better? Muffins! Go on, take it!" Derpy exclaimed as she gave her best smile. "Oh! And I_ promise_ not to tell! I dunno what you don't want me to say, but I won't!"

Gilda continued to stare at the treat. _What… the hell? Ugh, fine. I haven't eaten in a while anyway. Can't hurt, I guess._ The muffin found its way into her claw, where she gave it a final look before deciding to take the risk. The hungry hybrid bit into the food, swallowing it slowly as she analyzed the foreign texture with her tongue.

…_huh. This isn't half bad. _Gilda took another bite, feeling slightly better. Her eating paused as she looked down, then back up at Derpy, who seemed to be waiting for something. "Uh… this is pretty good. You said it's a… muffin?"

"Yup!" the hopping pegasus replied. "Daddy always makes them whenever I'm upset! Muffins are the best!"

Gilda gave a small chuckle, finishing the baked good off before sucking the residue from one talon. "Y'know… thanks. I mean it. For just…" _What am I even trying to say? I suck at this whole friend thing. Guess that's what I get for being an antisocial outcast through all of school. _"…yeah. Whatever."

Derpy didn't miss a beat. "You're welcome! I'm gonna swim for a bit, but I won't keep you here! Go sleep, griffy! I bet you'll feel better in the morning!" Satisfied, Derpy turned and flicked her tail, giving Gilda a clear view of the bubbles upon her flank.

Gilda paused, slightly unsure if leaving the pony alone was the best idea. _How old is she, anyway? She's gotta be at least a year younger than Dash…_

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I mean, you can swim and all, yeah?"

Grey hooves sank slowly into the sand as Derpy stopped walking immediately. She whipped her head around, unkempt blonde mane falling into her eyes before she shook it out of her face with a snort. "Why _wouldn't_ I be able to? Because I'm _stupid?_" Derpy began a slow, steady advance on the griffon, who was straightening up and moving one claw back as she leaned away.

"Do you think I'm _retarded_, Gilda? Just like all of the others?" The upset mare began to sniffle, her nose twitching as her voice increased in volume. "Is that it? Are you just like the others? _I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT_!"

Gilda shrank back, completely stunned. She could feel the pony's hot breath on the side of her face as Derpy panted with rage, mere inches away and looking almost ready to bite.

"_Whoa whoa whoa!_ Back down! I didn't mean anything by it, I just want you to be safe! It's dark out here! I…" Gilda sighed, finally accepting the situation as she hesitantly draped a claw onto Derpy's shaking shoulder. "You're a friend. Really. You're cool in your own way, even if you're a bit… different. It's no big deal. I swear I didn't mean anything by it, I just don't want anything to happen to you…."

Derpy's nostrils stopped flaring as her breathing calmed a bit. Her eyes darted about erratically as she searched Gilda's face for the slightest sign of a lie. Eventually, her own face relaxed, convinced that her friend was telling the truth. She kicked at the sand again, looking away as her wings twitched in uncertainty. "Sorry. Maybe I _am_ stupid. I just… get really upset when people imply that I'm… totally incapable." Derpy turned, walking down to the water's edge without another word.

_What the fuck? Something's up. _Gilda sidelined her own problems, walking after her newly proclaimed friend. "Hey! _HEY!"_ Gilda stood waiting as the mare looked over her shoulder with a poker face, deciding upon what to say.

"Did… something happen? I mean, recently? You totally snapped just now, and trust me, I _know_ snapping."

There was a long silence, but Gilda was more than willing to wait. _She's helping me, I help her. Can't make it any simpler than that. I don't like debts._

"…after I went and helped out Dad," Derpy began, "there was… a group of stallions. They called me a bunch of names and started tossing rocks at me. Nothing new." The pony shifted on her hooves, refusing to look at Gilda's face, which was steadily twisting into a mask of rage.

"_They what? Are you fucking kidding me?" _Gilda found herself balling her claws, digging them into the sand and boring small divots into the ground as she stewed in her anger. "Did you get hit?"

The mare shook her head, still refusing to meet Gilda's accusatory eyes.

"…what did they say? If they said to you what you just said to me…"

Derpy stood, still as a statue, unwilling to respond or move. The wind blew her mane back into her face, and she made no effort to fix it. Finally, she shifted off her saddlebags, placing them on the ground and withdrawing a muffin. Slowly, the silent mare bit into it, giving herself an excuse to forgo talking any longer.

Gilda wasn't about to let her slide. "Give me their names. Now."

Derpy shook her head sadly as she swallowed. "I don't know any of 'em. And… don't do anything. _Please_. I'm not worth getting kicked out of camp over."

Gilda only snorted before pounding one balled claw into the other. "I'll be the judge of that. If you see them and we're together, point 'em out to me. I'll set 'em straight." _Assholes. Fucking assholes. I'll do more than that, too. I'll make them wish they were never born._

Derpy flinched a bit and took another bite of her muffin. "…thanks. But… promise me you won't go overboard. Don't… don't _hurt_ them. That's not right, no matter what they did to me. I promised you something too, remember? So… you have to promise me. I don't want you to do anything stupid."

Gilda gave a defeated sigh as she tried to dispel her anger. "_Fine_. Just… if they do it again, I want you to come to me. Got it?"

Derpy hesitated. She wasn't sure that alerting Gilda would be the best idea in that situation, but at the same time, knowing that someone had her back brought the troubled mare some comfort. After all, her father wouldn't always be there for her. It was high time in her mind to start relying on her own decisions, and trusting fully in what few friends she could make. "I will. Head on back. Please. You look like a mess."

Gilda looked down at her matted coat and twisted feathers as her chest heaved, blushing a bit as she watched her tangled fur rise and fall. "Gee, thanks. I will, though. Don't let those dorks get to you. Go swim, and have fun. I'll see you back at the ranch."

"…the ranch?"

"…nevermind. Goodnight, Derpy."

The blonde mare ran at Gilda, jumping and hanging off of her neck in a full force hug as she squealed with joy. "Goodnight! Maybe we can both be happy tomorrow! Happy is more fun than having these serious talks. I don't like serious."

Gilda slowly let the mare down, gently pushing the bubbly girl off of her as she righted herself. "Yeah, me neither. I've… had enough serious for a while now." The griffon let the statement hang in the air while Derpy stared at… something. Two somethings. _Man, I really suck at conversation. Whatever. I'm sure she doesn't mind._

Derpy smiled and walked away and down into the water, flapping her wings to send ripples across the surface as she giggled. Gilda set out on her own path, beginning her trek back to the cabin, alone and gazing at the twinkling stars.

* * *

><p>Her adrenaline still surging as she walked back past the fire pit, Gilda tried to find some way to vent her anger before heading back to Rainbow Dash. If she walked in fuming, the multicolor pegasus would surely be concerned and try to talk, which was the <em>last<em> thing Gilda wanted at the moment. _I'm pissed, I want to break something, and no one can stop me. I'm my own griffon now, and I can do what I want, when I want to._

Gilda dug her claws into a log used as a makeshift bench around the fire pit and dragged her talons across the surface, leaving deep crevices in the wood while she walked. As she reached the end, the griffon raked her claws through the fallen tree, digging deeply into the wood and watching intently as it splintered and fragmented. The outward expression of her anger felt amazing, and she let out a low, cathartic hiss, letting her warm breath trail over her lower beak as she went about carving more indents into the surface.

The carvings became more and more ornate the longer she sunk her talons into the surface, and she began weaving the scratches together in a swirly sort of pattern. Suddenly, a burning sensation pulsed up her entire limb, and Gilda pulled her talons back in surprise. A sizeable splinter of wood pierced her upper foreleg, wedging itself into her soft fur and bringing her back to reality. _Fuck!_

Gilda immediately withdrew her claws from the log, shaking her foreleg before pulling out the offending shard. She flicked it into the fire pit, watching as it landed in the circle of ash with a muted _hiss_. With a snort, Gilda turned to make her way back to the cabin, one claw held over the wound she had received, which was slowly oozing a dark trail of scarlet blood. _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

><p>Walking on three legs proved somewhat difficult, but the determined griffon hobbled all the way to her cabin, which she prayed was unlocked. Noticing that the lights were out, Gilda slowly pushed a shoulder into the door, breathing a sigh of relief as it gave way to her weight. Her eagle eyes allowed her to easily navigate the darkness, and she made her way to the small bathroom with as little noise as possible. The light snores of Rainbow Dash brought a smile to her beak, and Gilda did her best not to wake her slumbering friend with the noise as she got to work cleaning out her wound.<p>

Gilda left the door open and ran the tap as quietly as she could, keeping all of the lights off as a precaution. After soaking the gash with warm water, Gilda reached into the medicine cabinet, withdrawing a bottle of rubbing alcohol before eyeing it over carefully. Out of nowhere, a feminine voice graced her mind, one so unlike her own.

"_This is going to sting, but I need you to stay still."_

Gilda's beak trembled as her eyes began to well up at the painful memory of her mother. She shook her head, setting the bottle down upon the countertop before burying her face in her claws and sitting down with her back against the cold wall. _WHY DOES EVERYTHING REMIND ME OF HER? I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE ANYMORE! IT'S KILLING ME!_

She wanted to scream, she wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to run away and never come back. Nothing was working, and her defenses were quickly crumbling. The truth was inescapable, and Gilda realized that she was a fool for trying so hard to run from it. She let her silent tears flow down her face, standing once again as she gripped the bottle with much more force than necessary. With her foreleg held out over the sink, Gilda slowly poured the bubbling liquid onto her wound, letting it soak in as it burned furiously.

The sensation did little to alleviate her thoughts or her tears. Her eyes still burned, and now her foreleg matched as she continued to curse under her breath. Gilda looked outside the room at the slumbering pegasus wrapped comfortably in her covers, totally oblivious to her friend's breakdown. _It's over. I'm done running. I… I need to tell her. I need to tell her __**now. **__I know she'll care, she just __**has **__to. Dash… I… I'm so sorry…_

Gilda wrapped the gauze around her fur, securing a small tuft of cotton against the surface of her injury. With great hesitation, she walked over to Rainbow Dash's bed, leaning over her sleeping friend as fresh tears kept coming. _It's time. It… it has to be now… I need this…_

A claw reached out over to the light blue shoulder just barely peeking out from under the blanket, but the appendage stopped right before making contact.

…

…

…_no. I have no __**fucking **__right to force this upon her. Just because I need it doesn't mean she does. It isn't fair to her. We aren't even that close. What if telling her causes me to lose her? What if it's too much for her to handle? What if she rejects me immediately afterward?_

…

…_I can't. I can't lose her. She's the one constant I have here, the one thing I can rely on when all else goes wrong. It's not worth the risk. I'll… find a way to deal. I always do. __**Fuck.**_

Gilda withdrew her claw and made her way back to her own bed. Though she had come to terms with the fact that she needed to get through her situation and accept her loss as real, she didn't yet feel as though she could share the burden. Lethargically, she rolled back her covers and stuck a claw into her bag, from which she withdrew her mother's necklace. The chain clasped firmly in her talons, Gilda rolled over into her cocoon of blankets, closing her eyes as she let her tears continue to fall. Fortunately for her, she was able to find sleep within minutes, and escaped her inner turmoil without any further thought.

Rainbow Dash raised her head, opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the darkness. She stayed perfectly still, looking at her friend's back as the griffon lay unmoving. Though she wasn't aware of what was causing Gilda's strange behavior, the concerned pony was determined to find out. _She needs help. I just know it. Something isn't right. I'll give her a week or so to come to me, and then if she doesn't… we need to talk._

The pegasus lowered her head back to her pillow, wiping the tear droplets from Gilda off of her face. The combined knowledge that her friend was in pain and that Gilda, for some reason, didn't want help, caused Rainbow's stomach to twist into knots. The mare shifted under her covers and closed her eyes, not wanting to have an internal debate. _I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. If she doesn't want to talk yet… it's her call. For now…_

Rainbow continued to shift for several minutes, feeling uneasy before slowly succumbing to the temptation of sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been nine days since Gilda had returned to the cabin with her wound and cried herself to sleep. Each night since then, Gilda was the last to bed, letting her tears fall into her blankets alone in the darkness. And each night, Rainbow Dash watched her through slitted eyes, warring within herself about whether or not she should confront the griffon and offer her help. On that day, Rainbow finally made her decision: she would confront Gilda tonight, whether her friend was ready to receive help or not. But first, the two would have to make it through the day.<p>

"You ready, G?"

Gilda snapped her attention back to her companion, coming back to reality from her unfocused trance. "Huh? Yeah, of course! What are we doing again?"

The pony rolled her eyes. _Ugh, __**whatever**__ it is has totally changed her over the past few days. She still flies as fast and controlled as ever, but she looks like a mess and she's so… detached. _"Ember wants us to fly through those cloud rings as fast as we can to set a course record for the others to try to beat. And fail at. You ready to fly?"

Gilda replied to her friend with a raised brow and an unconvincing smile. "When am I not? Are _you _ready?"

The sky blue mare rolled her eyes, securing her Wonderbolts-branded goggles over her face as she got into stance. "Born ready, G."

Ember Blitz and Derpy stood below the hill that the pair of experienced fliers was standing atop, Ember with a stopwatch and Derpy with her clipboard. The young mare was scribbling nonsensically upon the papers, one eye on her friends and the other upon her work. Ember shifted the cap resting upon his brow, adjusting his sunglasses so that he could better see the girls. "On three! One! Two! THREE, GO!"

A streak of rainbow and blur of brown shot forward through the cloud rings as various ponies upon the ground clopped and yelled out the names of the two participants. Rainbow had made her way slightly ahead of Gilda, as always, but the griffon no longer minded. Her sunken mood had blunted her competitive edge, and she had come to accept that her pipe of dream of becoming Equestria's greatest flier had been… well, Dashed.

All the same, she gave her best effort, lagging behind her friend as the two banked hard to the left, zipping through one of the rings of fog at a tight angle. _At least I'm getting experience and help from a professional. I HAVE improved, but Dash is still untouchable. She's the best._

Gilda smirked to herself as the wind whipped around her. The two continued to slalom through the series of rings laid out in front of them, with Rainbow leading the charge by a distance of about twenty feet.

Flying always brought some small level of comfort to Gilda, and when she was in the sky, she was able to focus more on the positive aspects of life. Despite her own shortcomings, both on the ground and in the air, she was incredibly proud of her closest friend, especially now. Her attention was focused entirely upon Rainbow's tail, watching as it painted a multicolor trail behind the speeding mare. Watching the pegasus, especially from such close proximity, gave Gilda the same kind of relaxation that painting or swimming always had, and though Rainbow wasn't aware of how her flight calmed Gilda, the griffon was grateful to be able to experience it all the same.

The final stretch of rings was lined up in perfect sync as they lead back to the starting hill, and Rainbow shot through them with such speed that they fragmented, breaks in the cloud surface causing them to drift apart as Gilda came in to land beside her. The sound of more clopping filled the air, though many ponies remained silent, jealous or annoyed by the display of skill that the S-class fliers had just put on.

"Excellent work, girls! Dash, you came in at 32.57 seconds, and Gilda, you had 35.89. Both of you broke the previous record! You two are dismissed for the day, feel free to go practice on your own or just hang out. You've definitely earned it."

Ember gave both girls a hoofshake, smiling as they walked by him, breathing hard. Derpy marked the times on her sheets amongst the scribbles, then turned to give both girls a quick hug. Gilda gave the mare a knowing wink as she and Rainbow began walking away from the crowd, some of which gave Gilda nasty looks. _Nothing's changed. Whatever._

Gilda walked alongside Rainbow, both girls coated in a light sheen of sweat as they made small talk. She was becoming more comfortable with the concept of having two friends, one of which had become extremely close. Though Gilda's mood often fluctuated, while she and Rainbow were able to practice alone, she felt at peace and couldn't care less about what others thought of her. With the rest of the day free, her mood had lifted, and she was looking forward to just getting away from it all, hopefully with her best friend.

"So, another course record shattered. How many does that make, like four thousand?" Gilda asked, jabbing her friend with an elbow.

The mare rolled her eyes. "Fifteen. You've broken a ton of records too, you know. Hay, you even beat me on a few of the courses with sharp turns and whatnot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Still. You're amazing in the air, and I don't say it nearly enough. You're great at what you do, Dash."

Rainbow let her smile fade, putting on a fake pout as she began a series of forced sobs while she stuck out her lower lip. "I'm… I'm not amazing on the ground, too? I'm _hurt_, Gilda."

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." The two laughed, and Gilda gave her friend a playful smack upon the shoulder. "You're the fastest flier I've ever seen, possibly the fastest around. How do you do it, seriously? It doesn't even make sense sometimes!"

"Eh, it's hard to explain. It's a combination of a bunch of little things my dad showed me about flight, plus some of my own little twists. That, and I guess I just have a gift for speed."

"That's helpful," Gilda deadpanned.

"Hey! I could show you, you know. Or… rather try to see if I can give you some tips? You're pretty good yourself, maybe there's little stuff you could do to get even better!"

The griffon blushed, not used to the spotlight being on her. Gilda preferred to live on the sidelines, as 'that friend of Rainbow Dash'. Though she got attention from her friend often, having the mare take interest in helping her with flight was somewhat embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"Well… I mean… I dunno. It's not really a big deal…"

"Oh, stop it. You wanted to know how I do what I do, I'm giving you at least one tip. So get your butt up in the sky, and let me see your technique!"

Gilda sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with Rainbow when she wanted something. She reluctantly beat her wings, and began to rise off the ground slowly before making a quick loop and taking off in a wide circle around the pegasus scrutinizing her from below. Gilda made several quick laps around the girl before she dived back to the ground, landing right next to her friend. "There. Happy?"

"Yep." Rainbow extended her wings, flexing them as she looked at Gilda. "Try this." The mare worked the appendages in slow circles, showing off a slightly different wingbeat pattern, the feathered tips never reaching a full extension. Gilda watched, slightly confused.

"Uh… what?"

Rainbow gave an incredulous laugh while still circling her wings. "Don't extend 'em all the way when you're trying to go fast. Keep 'em tucked in a bit, and you'll create less drag. It takes some practice, but you'll definitely get faster once you master it. Go try!"

Gilda stood still, one eyebrow up.

"Ugh, just _do _it!" Rainbow whined. Finally, Gilda made a disgusted noise.

"Fine, fine. I'll try."

Gilda flew upward again, beginning the same circular path through the air. After the second pass, she rolled her eyes and scrunched her wings a bit, picking up the frequency with which she flapped. The griffon accelerated before shooting off in a straight line over the nearby forest, _much_ more quickly than she had planned. _Holy shit! This actually works!_

Though she felt slightly unstable and less in control of where she was going, Gilda continued to fly, already having reached her typical maximum speed. The sensation of not throwing her wings out fully with each flap was incredibly awkward for the griffon, but it was something she thought she could easily get used to in time. She smiled as she pushed herself harder, flying at a speed just above what she normally reached.

A flash of color shot past her, spinning to meet her in the air. "See? I told you! You're already going faster than before! If you keep workin' at it, you'll be just as fast as me! Race ya to the cabin, G!" Rainbow gave a small salute before pouring on the speed, heading back to their shared temporary home.

Gilda began to get competitive as she focused on the mare ahead of her. She gave her all to catch up to the pegasus, now confident once again that the feat was within her ability level. Gilda squinted her eyes, flapping with all of her might as her wings pumped up and down at a sharp angle. The advice went out the window a few times, and she found herself having to consciously think about keeping her feathered limbs slightly retracted, but she was still finding some measure of success.

_Is Dash slowing down, or am I actually pulling this off? No, I'm getting closer! Here I come, Dash! You better be ready!_

Rainbow lowered herself in the sky, and was, in fact, slowing down. The mare touched down upon the ground in a smooth motion and trotted to the door of the cabin, putting her key in the lock and turning to look upward at Gilda.

The griffon had not realized how close they had been to the cabin, and had absolutely no plans of slowing. The sight of the structure caught her by surprise, and her eyes widened as she flew straight over it, passing the house and flying up to the side of the mountains overlooking the campgrounds. _Shit!_

In a panic, Gilda dug her talons into the rocky surface, landing sideways with great force as her limbs absorbed the impact. Several small rocks broke loose as she reversed her momentum, rebounding off of the stone as she spiraled slowly downward, coming to a controlled landing in front of the cabin and a hysterical Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus was rolling around on the ground, pointing a hoof at the griffon as she began snorting. "Ahahaha! You should have seen your face! Holy hay, I've never seen you look so worried before!" The mare shakily got to her feet, still giggling at her friend. "Oh man. You really were going faster though, that was awesome. But still. Aren't you supposed to be the controlled one?"

Gilda flicked her neck, causing her feathers to bounce as she closed her eyes. "Hmph. I totally meant to do that. It was… a trick. Yeah."

"Pfft."

"Oh, shut up and get inside." Gilda laughed along with Rainbow as they both entered, the griffon making her way to the couch, where she stretched out and rested her claws behind her head. _Today's a good day. Things are looking up. _As the griffon sighed in content, the sound of metal rippling against itself caught her attention, and she opened one eye to look for the source of the noise. "Dash? What the hell?"

The pegasus had a cord in her mouth as she stood, drawing the blinds to darken the room and prevent outsiders from looking in. After each window was covered, she walked slowly to the couch and sat down in front of Gilda, blushing slightly and looking away. The griffon moved to sit up on the couch, face full of confusion. "Uh…?"

Rainbow sighed and twitched her wings a bit before bringing her face up to meet that of her friend. _Well… here goes everything._

"G? We need to talk. About you."

_And there goes my day._


	8. Together Against the Storm

Neither pony nor griffon spoke for a long, long while. The silence in the room was suffocating, both avoiding each other's eyes. Though Gilda was silently praying that Rainbow wasn't about to bring up her past or anything related to it, in the pit of her stomach, she knew. There was no escaping it. No more running. She had to face her past, and could only hope that her closest friend would help her through it. The wooden cabin's walls creaked softly as the building settled, serving as a gateway for Rainbow to begin speaking.

"…I was awake the other night, G. When you… when you came back from your swim," she began. "I… I saw your wound, and I saw you… cry. I wanted to roll over and ask you about it all, but… I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it if it was nothing, or if it would be better in the morning."

Gilda's throat became dry at the realization that she had been caught. _Please let her go with that theory. Please let her think it was nothing._

Rainbow stood and walked away from the couch, turning her back to the griffon as she spoke. "I… can see that it isn't. Over the past few days, you've been really, _really_ weird. Especially at night. Sometimes I watch you dangle that necklace, spinning the chain and looking into the gem for hours on end while I'm pretending to be asleep. I know it's wrong, and I know now that I should have said something sooner, but…"

Rainbow turned back to Gilda, who was staring and sitting very still. "You're your usual cool self sometimes during the day, but… I'm not an idiot, G. I _know_ something's eating you, and I want to help you through it. We haven't known each other that long at all, really, but… I like you, G. A lot. You're one of the coolest, most down-to-earth friends I've got, and I get the feeling it would take a hay of a lot to rattle you. So… if you want it, you've got my ear," the mare finished while moving to sit, all attention focused upon Gilda.

The griffon closed her eyes, and she once again felt about three times heavier. Her limbs were like lead, and the entire core of her body was numb. This was it, the moment of truth. She could snap at Rainbow, tell her off for being nosy, lash out at her for lying about being asleep, throw the entire mess back in her face, and leave the pegasus in the dust. Or… she could pour her heart out, face her demons, and have the tiniest glimmer of hope for moving on. The griffon weighed her options carefully, deeply unsettled by the fact that the choice was not as easy as it should have been.

_It's time to stop being immature. It's time to face the reality here. I've never had a friend like this before, one so accepting and all around good-natured. Just… start at the beginning. Take it slow, and don't rush things. It's gonna be hard enough to begin with, and giving her the incomplete version will only make this worse in the end._

Gilda's eyes remained closed as she finally found the courage to speak. "What I'm about to tell you… and whatever I might do… doesn't leave this room." Her heart was heavy in her chest, and she wanted to add a demand or threat to the end of the statement to let the pegasus know how serious she was, but she couldn't bring herself to be confrontational. As much as she wanted to keep her cool and tell the tale with her usual sarcastic and uncaring air, Gilda knew that she couldn't. "…promise me that. Please." _It isn't a question. It just… __**has **__to be. Please._

Rainbow lowered her eyes to the patterned rug, breathing slowly. The mare wasn't usually one for serious talks, preferring to look at life as some grand adventure. However, her idealism was rapidly fading in this situation, and she prepared herself for the worst. "G… Gilda... if you trust me, I'll be here for you. If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise."

Gilda's heart ached at the words, but she refused to open her eyes. She swallowed, knowing that all of the water in the world wouldn't be able to fix the dryness in her throat. With a final, deep breath, she opened her eyes, and began.

"…when I was a kid… I mean, a really little kid, like fuckin' seven or something. Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that." Gilda decided to interject with her favorite word and a bit of aloofness to soften the blow. Not for Rainbow, but for herself. She knew that it wouldn't last, and the effect would wear off sooner than later, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"I… well, really, my dad, he… he became an alcoholic. At first it wasn't really an issue, since I come from money. Like… _money_." Gilda rubbed her talons together and sneered for emphasis. "I could buy this entire campground and set it on fire for fucking fun, which after telling you this story, I might have to."

Rainbow's eyes widened, a bit confused by Gilda's speech pattern and choice of words. She correctly assumed that it was just Gilda's way of trying to mitigate the oncoming pain, and let her friend continue without interruption.

Gilda shook her head slowly, laughing a little bit in a completely hollow and humorless way. _Ugh, I feel just like I did on… that night. No, don't think about it, don't go there until you have to. Stop._

"A-anyway. Well… turns out affording the alcohol wasn't the issue at all. He started to… _change._ He'd get angry at the smallest thing when drunk, and me, Mom, and Script… a pony that lives with us who basically became family… we'd all avoid him like the plague whenever he started. Which… was often. Really often. Moreso as time went by."

Gilda coughed into her claw, clearing her throat. Rainbow didn't dare make a sound.

"So… this went on for years. Three years, to be exact. For three fuckin' years, my old man was a total asshole. He never hit me or anything, but… I began to hate him. I was ten. Ten years old, and on some nights, I seriously considered killing him. I don't think I could have, but I hated him_ that_ much. I was embarrassed to be related to him. His breath always stank, he ruined everything with his bullshit forgetfulness and uncaring self-absorption, and he treated Mom like shit. I still don't know why she ever put up with him. He was useless."

Rainbow Dash, who had been raised to try to accept everyone by her parents, couldn't believe what Gilda had said, and found herself cutting it. "Gilda… you don't really mean that, right? There… there must have been _something _good about him, right? No one can be that bad… just…"

Gilda closed her eyes, feeling the tears coming on. "No, Dash. I completely mean it. That fucking… just… just wait. Stick with me here until you know the whole story. Before he started drinking he was alright, if a little rough around the edges, but after… no. This world fucking sucks, Dash. You'd do well to remember that."

Rainbow's face fell, and she wanted to object immediately, but held her tongue. _I told her I'd listen, and I refuse to go back on it now, no matter how much I disagree. I need to at least let her finish first. There's more to this. _The mare braced herself, knowing that the story was just beginning.

Gilda opened her eyes, finally managing to will herself out of crying this early into her tale. _The wetworks can start later. I can't become a sniffling idiot already, or I'll never finish this shit._

"… so… one night, I had a bit of _divine _fucking inspiration. Some real idealistic shitty thought that basically ruined my life, now that I think about it." Another hollow laugh, accompanied by her shoulders beginning to shake. _Guess it's my fault in the end. Just like everything else…_

"I tried making it up to Dad. I… paint. A lot. Have been for years. So I got out my shit, set it all up, and started painting him while he was asleep. I wanted to give it to him as a peace offering, try to turn shit around between us before it was too late."

Rainbow's eyes lit up and she smiled, happy to finally hear something positive. "Aw, that's awesome! I'm sure he loved it!"

"He slashed me across the face with a claw and pulled out my fucking shoulder. I've still got the scars." Gilda brought a claw up to her face, pushing back the feathers under her eye, where three faded pink scars sat upon her flesh. "Turns out he was drunk. Surprise!"

Rainbow's smile disappeared immediately, and she began to pace a bit on the carpet while shaking her head. _This… this is horrible. How could any parent…_

"Oh, don't quit on me now. It gets worse. So, so much worse."

The pegasus felt like she was ready to cry herself, thinking of Rigel and Breezie waiting for her at home and how much she loved them and they loved her. "I-I'm not. I promise. I… I just…" Rainbow sighed, sitting down again in her previous spot. "Continue."

"Mom saved me. That ass probably would have killed me or at least knocked me right the fuck out if she didn't. She divorced him right there on the spot. Threw the ring at him and everything, right in front of me. Asshole made some grandiose speech about how he'd get us both back, how he wasn't through with us. I passed it off as hot air and nothing to be concerned about. Man, was I fuckin' wrong."

Gilda shook her head, and the tears started to fall. It was slow at first, and she couldn't break her gaze from Dash, whose eyes were welling up as well. _I knew this would be too much. Can't stop now though. Fine fucking mess I've made, here._

In a last-ditch effort to save face, Gilda twisted her neck around, beginning to preen her feathers to hide her eyes. _Oh, yeah, she's totally gonna buy this one. Smooth, Gilda, real smooth._ After several seconds she stopped, reaching a claw up to scratch her chest in a nervous motion. _Damn it. Well… here we go._

"Flash forward five years. I'm starting high school, Script got her degree and was teaching, everything's _real _fuckin' hunkey-dorey. Puppies and sunshine, all that shit. Came home from school that day, Mom's heading out for a party. Nothing unusual, so I stayed home with Script and… we talked a bit."

Gilda paused, having to catch her breath. She had been able to talk without the tears affecting her thus far, but it was becoming increasingly difficult at this point. A small wet stain was present upon the couch, and Gilda knew it was about to get a lot larger. She saw Rainbow, still fighting back her own sadness, not yet understanding the situation but knowing that the story was about to move to some horrible revelation. _Here, let me shatter your worldview for you as I have a mental breakdown. It'll be great!_

"Me and Script got into an… awkward talk. About my dad. I kinda blew her off, and was pretty pissed that it got brought up at all. D-doorbell rings. It's…" Gilda began choking on her words, interrupting the flow of the story. Rainbow could no longer hold back her own silent tears, blinking as two fell to the carpet below.

"…it's… Princess Celestia. N-no crown, no sh-shoes, nothin'. She… she tells me… that…" Gilda became an uncontrollable mess, openly sobbing and burying her face inside her foreleg.

Rainbow moved from her place on the floor, hopping up onto the couch and slowly embracing the griffon. Gilda didn't respond, and did everything she could to continue talking before she would become completely unable.

"She t-t-tells me that… my mom… my mom is dead."

The mare was absolutely stunned, and her grip slackened as she backed away to the opposite end of the couch. Her heart pounded furiously to the point that she was afraid it might explode as she tried to absorb the shock of the information. Rainbow had lived a peaceful, happy, sheltered life, and up until that point had never had to deal with anything like this before.

"No… no, tell me you're kidding. Gilda… that's… that's just…"

Gilda shook her head, her beak hanging open. The tears fell like rain as she sat there, staring at the unprepared girl, unblinking. "Even worse than that: Dad killed her."

"NO!" Rainbow leapt at Gilda, enveloping the griffon in the hardest hug she could muster. They held each other close for a long, long time, the only noises in the room their mutual sobbing. Rainbow's mane and Gilda's chest were both getting soaked, but neither cared. Finally, Rainbow spoke.

"H-how… how long ago did this all happen?"

"About… three weeks ago."

Neither let go. There they sat, for close to an hour. Rainbow had managed to stop crying, though the obvious trails of tears were still all over her face and the soaked couch cushion. Gilda was still sniffling, but found that she had no tears left to give.

"Gilda… I am so, so sorry. I… had absolutely no idea. You must be dying inside! Am I the first pony you've talked to?"

Gilda sniffled again, and tightened her embrace. "…yeah. I'm… not really close with anyone else. You and Derpy are all I've got."

"Oh, Gilda! I'm so sorry!"

Rainbow moved to hug Gilda again, and the griffon didn't resist. Finally letting go had done wonders for her, and though she felt as though she could at least exist without constant pain and self-doubt, she was completely drained. She rested her head on the pony's shoulder, closing her eyes and managing a weak smile.

"Don't be. Really. You're all I need." Eventually, Gilda fell asleep while pressed up against Rainbow's fur, and the mare slowly lowered her to the couch before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Gilda awoke several hours later to the smell of pancakes. The aroma of home cooking helped to return her from unconsciousness, and she rose from the moistened couch with a lazy stretch. Her golden eyes strayed to the kitchen, where she found Rainbow Dash flipping the flattened batter with a pan held in her mouth. Rainbow saw her and set down the utensils, smiling as she trotted over into the living room.<p>

"Hey! You've been out for about a couple hours or so. Do you… feel any better?" the mare asked with a tilt of her head.

Gilda stood, stepping off of the couch as she yawned and cleared her mind. After some thought, she decided that she did, in fact, feel much better than before. Though her body was lethargic from exhaustion and having just woken up, it was the best she had felt in a long time. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I didn't… scar you for life or anything, did I?"

The mare blinked and scrunched up her face. "Mmm… nah. I just wasn't ready for… for something like that. I've never had anypony close to me… y'know… so I can't even imagine what you must be feeling."

Gilda shook her head. "Don't try. Just… could we not talk about it? I don't want to start crying again. Not that I did before, or anything. Right?"

Dash made a dismissing motion with her hoof. "Psh. Like _you'd _ever cry about anything. You're way too cool to ev- HORSEAPPLES!"

Rainbow turned quickly, running back into the kitchen to prevent the food from burning as the pan began to smoke. _Aw, hay, what was I THINKING? I __**suck **__at cooking!_

Gilda laughed, a true laugh, for once. "Try not to kill us both by burning this place down. I'm gonna go shower, I feel pretty disgusting." The griffon took her leave of the pegasus, and stepped into the bathroom to a chorus of curses.

Rainbow stood over the pan, blowing furiously upon the blackened pancake. She put her hooves up on the sides of the stove to give herself a better positioning and immediately removed them, howling in pain at the unexpected heat.

"_You still alive, Dash?" _a voice called over the sound of running water.

"For now!" _Crap crap crap crap crap! How did I mess this up so badly? There's like three steps!_

Rainbow facehoofed before taking the pan off of the heat and dumping the charred pancake into the garbage can. _Aw, well. There's a ton of that mix left, I can always try again…_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the girls sat together at the kitchen table, neither saying a word. Gilda stared at the stack of burnt… shapes before her, not looking forward to their culinary experience.<p>

"Well. Uh… have you tried one?"

Rainbow looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Um. No."

"… flip a bit to see who has to?"

Rainbow withdrew a coin from a pouch upon the counter. "Heads, you test one, tails, I'll do it." The pegasus tossed the coin into the air, letting it fall into her hoof before flipping it onto the opposite foreleg. She immediately covered the surface with a hoof as Gilda leaned in to see the result.

"Y'know, I'm not really all that hungry anyway. You wanna go for a walk or something?"

Gilda smirked. _Letting her off on this one is the least I can do. _"Yeah, sure. I could use some air."

Rainbow smiled over at her friend. _Thank Celestia._

* * *

><p>Gilda and Rainbow Dash walked side-by-side, talking about their experiences at camp thus far and hitting briefly upon other random topics. Once Gilda no longer felt like talking and just wanted to enjoy her friend's company, she brought up the Wonderbolts, and no longer had room to cut in to the conversation even if she had wanted to.<p>

Gilda walked along, nodding her head and offering occasional vapid commentary as the mare went on and on. She was actually interested and listening, but the opportunity had just been too perfect for her to ignore. Her mind began to wander, and when it eventually reached thoughts of her mother, Gilda felt strangely at peace. The longing and sense of loss was still there, but it was no longer unbearable.

"So then I start jumping up and down yelling 'GO SPITFIRE! YOU'RE THE COOLEST!' and right before she took off she turned and _totally looked at me and smiled!_" Rainbow squealed into her hooves as she squinted and hopped on her hind legs. "It was like the greatest moment of my l-"

As Rainbow abruptly stopped, Gilda turned her amused smile to the road ahead of the pair, where Derpy Hooves was walking toward them at the side of a unicorn stallion. His coat was of deepest black, and his silver mane reflected the falling sun by giving off the faintest orange glow. He had a hoof around Derpy as the two walked, and gave the griffon and pony a cocky grin.

"Griffy! Dash! I want you guys to meet my coltfriend!"

Gilda choked a bit, coughing to free her airway. _Her __**what?**__ She said she didn't have any other friends! What the fuck?_

The grey mare gave the black stallion a loving nuzzle under the chin. "This is Dusky! We just met earlier today!"

It was Rainbow's turn to sputter as she dropped back to all fours, her magenta hues searching Derpy's face for some sign of a joke. "And… you guys are… _involved?_ Already?"

Dusky gave a low chuckle, his light green eyes narrowing. "Damn straight. Derpy's awesome, I don't see why anypony would pass her up. Hell of a flank, too." The devilish stallion unwrapped his hoof from around her neck, giving the mare a playful smack on the cutie mark. Derpy responded by giggling and giving the stallion a small kiss on the cheek.

Gilda tucked a claw under herself in hesitation at the sight, feeling her skin crawl as she watched the two nuzzle. _Something about this doesn't add up at all. But… I'm not about to step in. Not after what happened last time I questioned her. I'm sure she's capable of handling herself._

"Well. Uh. It was… nice meeting you? Are you two headed back to the cabin?" Gilda fought to keep her grin, trying not to assume the worst about the young stallion before her. _Please don't let them go to our place, this guy strikes me as a total creep._

Dusky shook his neck, his rather long mane falling around his face as he gave a mischievous smirk. "Nah, I think we're just gonna wander a bit. Maybe go chill in the woods. Well… see you girls around." He wrapped his hoof around Derpy's neck again, guiding her away from the pair and down another path.

Gilda and Rainbow began walking again as Derpy galloped back right in front of them, skidding to a halt and almost causing a three-way collision. Rainbow almost fell over as her hooves twisted to avoid running into her suddenly-appearing friend. "Geez, Derpy! What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot! Gilda! Dad wants to see you! Sometime tonight, preferably. Dunno what he wants, but he said he just wanted to talk to you."

_Ember wants to talk to me? The hell? _"…huh. Guess I'll head that way now. You don't mind, Dash?"

Rainbow closed her eyes and waved a hoof. "Of course not! Put in a good word for me!"

Gilda fixed her with a glare. "Dash, the last thing you need with him is a good word. You practically worship the ground he trots on, and he_ definitely_ knows how well you fly."

"Do it anyway! _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_" Rainbow moved to kneel at Gilda's feet, clasping her hooves together and begging while making a noise akin to a whimper.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever! I'm leaving, so you two go do whatever now. Don't wait up for me."

Gilda turned, beginning the short journey to the main hall alone as her friends gave her a short wave amidst their laughter.

* * *

><p>Gilda had never before felt so intimidated by a door. The black painted oak seemed to leer at her, towering above her head at unnecessary heights. The brass knocker was shaped like a lion's mouth holding a ring, and EMBER BLITZ: CAMP DIRECTOR was embossed into a golden plaque in the center of the door. <em>Geez, for a teenagers' flight camp, they sure didn't spare any expense on presentation. Guess that's what happens when you're a big-shot former Wonderbolt.<em>

The nervous griffon wrapped her talons around the knocker, clacking it against the wood twice before waiting for a reply.

"_Come on in!"_

Gilda sighed, shaking her forelegs a bit before entering. _Why am I so nervous? He's been nothing but nice to me. He's pretty cool, for an old guy._ Gilda opened the door and stepped inside, finding Ember leaning back in his chair with his back hooves upon his desk.

"Ah, hey there! Just the griffon I wanted to see!"

"Do you know any others?" She took the seat across from his desk, raising a brow.

"Can't say that I do. How's life?"

_Fucking horrible, how about yours? Any parents die lately? Oh, mine too! Glad we could have this conversation and bond a bit, not like it would upset me or anything!_

"Fine."

The male began swerving his chair a bit, rocking back and forth as he spoke. "Well, that's good. I was wondering… as one of the two best fliers here, could you tell me honestly what you think of camp so far?"

_I think I like flying, but staying here is gradually driving me out of my fucking mind, and you honestly weird me out a bit. I also think my best friend probably fantasizes about having a roll in the hay with you, and that freaks me out more than anything else I could possibly think of. But overall, it's not bad._

"It's… been interesting. I've actually learned quite a bit, both from you and Dash."

Ember leaned in, resting his forelegs on the desk as he sat up. "You don't find my instruction… lacking at all?"

Gilda stopped her mental game, considering his question honestly. Ember did ask for the truth, after all, and he had obviously called her here for a reason. She doubted it was just to hear empty praise.

"Well… not really. I mean, it's kind of awkward trying to apply some of the stuff you do, since my wings are different than yours, but for never having taught a griffon before, you're doing pretty alright." Gilda paused. "And for never having taught before period, I'd say you're doing great with the pegasi. They all seem to like you."

Ember gave her a smile. "On the topic of pegasi, I really can't thank you enough for being so kind to Derpy. She's… had a rough life. She's really not a stupid mare by any means, but other ponies treat her like she's four just because of her eyes. It's one of very few things that can actually anger me sometimes, she deserves so much better than she gets."

"I know. It's no problem, really. She's great, those lame ponies just need to learn to look past appearances and give her a fucking chance. They're so judgmental and stupid."

It was out of her mouth before she could control her urge to curse, and Gilda immediately paled. "Uh… sorry."

Ember's eyes were wide, and he had trouble formulating his next sentence. Gilda was afraid that she had broken him for a moment before he clapped his hooves together and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, no, it's fine. You are right, after all. Just… please try to use _softer language _around the other ponies, hm?"

"Uh… yeah. Will do." Gilda couldn't believe she was getting off so easily. _He must really like me to put up with my bullshit. Most teachers would have shown me the door already._

"Speaking of; how are you getting along with the pegasi here? Your interactions seemed… tense, from what little I've seen."

_He wants honesty? Fine. _"To tell you the truth, I'm not a fan of ponies in general. I grew up in Canterlot, and I'm used to ponies just being all-around jerks to me. Being a griffon _and _growing up in the capital of snootiness isn't a good combo."

Ember's mouth immediately tightened into a thin line. The stallion closed his eyes and sighed, before dropping his hooves to the floor and sitting up more straightly. "Canterlot, huh? So… my fears were correct…"

Gilda titled her head, not quite following. Ember rolled his chair back, sliding across the room to grab a newspaper from atop a stack resting upon a nearby shelf. He passed the newspaper over the table to Gilda, who accepted it with hesitation. Her breath caught in her throat as the front page came into her line of sight. A black and white picture of her mother's face stared back at her from the front page.

"She… uh, she was… your mother, wasn't she?" Ember shifted uncomfortably in his seat, beginning to sweat around the mane.

Gilda couldn't take her eyes away from the photo. Strangely, she felt no urge to cry, though her entire body felt cold.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was." Gilda swallowed hard.

"I'm… very sorry for your loss. It must be taking quite a toll on you. It's… a horrible situation, really, no one should have to go through something like that…"

Gilda nodded, setting the paper back upon the desk, face-down. _Not thinking about it any more today. I've had enough crying to last a lifetime at this point._ "Yeah."

Ember rose from his seat, giving Gilda his best sympathetic look. "I'm… no grief counselor or anything, not by a long shot. However, I can't help but offer you my ear, if you want or need it. Have you… talked to anypony about this?"

Gilda rose as well, taking his own departure from his chair as a sign that the conversation was coming to a close. Though she didn't mind his company at all, the topic was already wearing thin with her.

"Yeah. I… talked to Dash just today. A lot. She got me out of a dark place. I… owe her a ton."

The middle-aged male nodded, smiling sadly. "Miss Dash does indeed seem like a wonderful friend to have. She puts so much passion into everything she does, it's incredible that she has any energy left at the end of the day. Keep her close, Gilda. Friends like that don't come around often."

"I will." Gilda wasn't sure how or why she was able to tolerate such sappy and open talk with her teacher. She was never one for long, meandering conversations with ponies she could barely claim to know, but something about the stallion's attitude was disarming. The griffon felt as though she could share her life story, and Ember wouldn't mind in the slightest. However, once was enough for one day, and so she opted to try to bring things to a close.

"Gilda, I think your friend has a very good shot at achieving her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. In fact, I would say it's almost a guarantee. Don't tell her I said that, though. I would hate to see her face if she somehow didn't get in after such a statement from a former member." Ember gave a knowing half smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I won't. By the way, she… wanted me to put in a good word. So… yeah. There it is."

Ember paused, arching an eyebrow as he walked around his desk. "Uh… alright then. She is aware that she doesn't really need it, right? She's the best flier here by far…"

Gilda shook her head. "I know, I know. I tried telling her that already, but whenever someone mentions the Wonderbolts, she turns into a puddle of fanfilly. It's… pretty funny, actually."

Ember chuckled as he moved toward the door, Gilda in tow. "Indeed it is. I've seen her almost faint more than once now just from being near me. Well… it's getting rather late. As much as I hate to cut this short, I'm happy to know you're on stable ground at the moment. Don't push yourself too hard, kid. If you need somepony, come to me or Rainbow, and I'm sure either of us would be glad to help." The cheerful stallion offered Gilda a hoof, which she grasped in her claw before giving it a shake.

"I will. Thanks. And I… really do mean that." Gilda decided to rattle Ember one last time, just to watch him shut down for her own amusement. "I know I can be an icy bitch at times, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate help."

Ember froze, his hoof going limp in her claw before he withdrew it. He coughed a little before blinking several times. "Yes. Um. Well… have a nice night." The pegasus gave a forced smile as Gilda left the room, her tail flicking in mischievous delight that she had managed to shake him up a bit yet again.

* * *

><p>Gilda walked back along the sandy path to her cabin, passing the central meeting area between all of the other buildings. She sighed, wanting nothing more than to make it safely back to her bed to lie down and surrender herself to sleep. Night had fallen, and she followed the light of the torches scattered around the campground to navigate back to her cabin. <em>It's been a long-ass day. Hopefully I can just go to bed now…<em>

The griffon heard hooffalls not far down the path in front of her, and she focused her attention directly ahead to meet the mystery pony. A large, light brown stallion with a darker brown mane was advancing on her position, one other stallion in tow. The first stallion's mane hung down into his eyes, and he turned to his friend, a much darker brown stallion of smaller stature with a light straw-colored mane.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bitchy griffon herself. Aren't you friends with the retard now or something?"

"Pretty sure she's _living _with her."

"Pff. How can you put up with that stupid whore? Trying to get in good with Ember? Was that your plan all along to be able to stay here with us pegasi?"

_These must be the two that threw rocks at Derpy._ Gilda drew herself to her full height and began walking directly to the larger male, stopping inches from his face. She was in no mood to deal with such talk about her friends, especially given how stressful the rest of the day had been. While she was made of tougher stuff and could brush off the personal slights against her, Gilda wasn't about to tolerate that kind of treatment toward the sweet grey mare.

"Listen, assclown. You leave her the fuck alone. She told me what happened, and if I **ever **see you lay a hoof on her, I'll wrap my claws around your throat and squeeze until you bleed. Got it?" Gilda gave the stallion a hard shove, causing him to skid backward a bit on the sand, his mouth open in surprise.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare! You're all talk, just like that Rainbow Crash bitch."

That did it. Gilda was once again on him in seconds, leveling a claw directly in front of his face. He gasped, and his friend back off, knowing that he would be totally incapable in a fight against the teenage griffon if it came to that.

Gilda traced a talon under one of the stallion's eyes, pressing just hard enough to let him feel the tip against his skin. "Don't fucking test me, kid, or I'll show you just how much of a bitch I can be." She gave him a backhanded slap across the face before walking past him and turning back. "Next time, I'll draw blood, and probably go a bit further than that. Leave us the hell alone if you know what's good for you. The other two might not want to fight, but I've got no reservations about kicking your pasty flank."

As Gilda began walking away, she heard a whistling through the air as a rock flew directly at the back of her head. She turned, barely having time to catch it as her eyes widened. The small stallion responsible for throwing the projectile cowered, and Gilda hurled the stone with much greater speed than he had, striking him directly in the chest and knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, gasping, as a small wound on his lower neck began to bleed.

"You try that shit again, and Ember is going to have a _lot _of paperwork. I'm sure he doesn't feel like dealing with a death at his camp." Gilda leered at the stallion who was trying not to cry. _Serves you right. I'm so sick of your kind walking all over those who don't deserve it._ "And I promise you. If you start something, _I'll_ end it. Have a nice night." The griffon turned away for a final time, letting her anger dissipate into the night air as she began her walk back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash sat up from her position of lying upon the couch as the door opened, revealing a tired looking Gilda.<p>

"Oh, hey, G! How'd it go?"

Gilda gave her a weary look. "Fine. Ran into some assholes who gave Derpy some crap the other day. Two brown stallions, different shades of shit? You know them?"

Rainbow let out a noise of disgust. "Ugh. Yeah, I do. They've been antagonizing me for years. 'Rainbow Crash', 'Lesbo Dash', 'Rainbow Dyke', I've heard it all. They think they're _so _original calling me gay because of my mane and my voice. I'd like to give them a good hard buck to the face."

"Way ahead of you."

Rainbow froze, her eyes widening. She wasn't sure how far the griffon would really go, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. "You… you didn't do anything, did you?"

Gilda moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge to remove a bottle of water. "One of them tossed a rock at the back of my head, I threw it back. He missed. I didn't."

Rainbow winced. Though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but feel a little pleased. "Well… hopefully they leave us alone now."

"Oh they will, if they know what's good for them. Derpy back yet?"

Rainbow chuckled, pointing at the empty plate upon the kitchen table. "Yeah, she came back not too long ago, ate every single one of the burnt pancakes, and went straight to bed. I hope she isn't sick in the morning."

Gilda stared at the empty plate, a look of disgust on her face. "If it was anyone else, I'd be worried. But somehow, I think she's gonna be just fine." Gilda finished her water before walking into the living room and moving further, toward her bed.

"Normally I'd love to stay up and chat, but… I'm really, really tired Dash. I think I'm gonna turn in."

The mare yawned her agreement, moving towards her own cot and lying down upon it. "Yeah, me too. It's been a really long day. You sure you feel alright?"

Gilda pulled back her covers, looking over at the sleeping grey mare, who was out cold on the bed next to hers. "Yeah, I'm good. Listen… thanks again for talking earlier. You're a great friend. I don't know what I'd have done without you here."

"Don't worry about it. I'm loyal to my friends above all else, and I couldn't stand to just watch you break down like that slowly." The mare yawned again, tucking herself into her comforter as she watched Gilda withdraw a necklace from her bag and begin spinning it above her as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Was that… hers?"

Gilda sighed, her eyes never leaving the spinning ruby. "Yeah. Yeah, it was." She closed a claw around the gem and rolled over, willing herself to give in to sleep.


	9. Collision

"Dash, I swear to Celestia if you don't stop flicking your tail, I'm going to have to kill you."

"_BUT IT'S HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" _the mare whined while stomping her hooves.

"AND STOP WHINING! HOLY SHIT, GIRL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED A HEROIC PORTRAIT! NOW HOLD YOUR HOOF UP AND STAY THE HELL STILL!"

Rainbow let out a disgusted noise, dropping her neck and making a face before standing back up in her previous position; head back, eyes closed, one hoof up, and wings puffed out. After finding out about Gilda's painting hobby and seeing the portrait of Derpy that Gilda had done earlier in the day, Rainbow had asked the griffon to paint her as well. Gilda had been thrilled to have the opportunity to dedicate a painting to her best friend, but she had never anticipated making her subject stay still to be this difficult.

_There she goes again, swinging the hoof back and forth. If she wasn't such a close friend, I'd scream and throw the whole easel at her._ Gilda sighed heavily, continuing to paint and doing her best to follow Rainbow's natural lines. The outline of the front half of the mare's body was completed, but the constant tail-twitching and hoof-shuffling was making it extremely difficult for Gilda to paint the details accurately. _Derpy was easier than this! Hell, she somehow stayed perfectly still for almost two hours, and I didn't have to ask her to stop fidgeting once! Dash is moving around like she's got fuckin' fleas!_

"Alright, stop moving your back hoof. Wiggle your head around or something if you have to, that part's done."

Rainbow held her breath, puffing out her chest and letting her cheeks bulge and then deflate as she tried not to vocalize her discomfort. Her back hooves remained still for all of three seconds, before she began a little unsteady hopping dance, causing Gilda's brow to raise in agitation.

"_Gildaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Gilda rolled her eyes and took a deep, calming breath before opening them and beginning to paint again as best she could while the mare hopped in place.

"_GIIILDAAAAAAA!"_

The griffon chose to ignore the pony, adding the finishing touches to the pegasus' tail. She was happy that she had managed the seemingly impossible feat, as seconds after her brush left the parchment, said tail started twitching and rotating anxiously.

"_GILDA!"_

"**WHAT!**" the griffon roared, poking her head out from around the easel with a look of sheer fury.

"…_I have to peeeeeeeeeeee..."_

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE WE STARTED!" Gilda dropped her brush onto the easel tray, grasping her face in one claw in utter disbelief. "Ugh! Just go already! Make it quick!"

A streak of rainbow left the spot upon which the pegasus had been standing, trailing straight to the bathroom and causing the curtains of the room to flutter in the wind generated by the speeding pony.

Derpy moved from her spot on the couch, immediately bounding over to where the other mare had stood. Silently, the mare assumed Rainbow's pose before standing completely still, not moving a muscle. Gilda's claw slid off of her face and she stared at the pony, dumbfounded.

"Derpy… what are you doing?"

"Holdin' the pose! So Dashie knows where to stand when she gets back!" The grey mare smiled, tilting her head ever so slightly toward the griffon, who was looking to the ceiling for some sort of divine intervention. A muted flush later, Rainbow Dash rejoined the scene.

"Ok! I should be good for like five minutes of standing if I _really_ try. How's it coming along?"

"We're like… not even a quarter done. Just… make yourself stay still so I can finish it up quickly. I don't want it to look like ass."

Rainbow changed spots with Derpy, who once again retreated to the couch, from which she watched the painter and model with great interest. Her wings flapped idly as she sat, grinning at her two close friends while Gilda picked up her brush and began to paint. Rainbow caught sight of Derpy's moving wings and her own began to twitch slightly, before she couldn't resist flapping them in time, mostly to irritate her griffon friend.

Gilda's brow twitched as she added paint layer by layer, doing her best to ignore the blurry movements of cyan and grey on the edges of her vision. Finally, it became too much to take, and she tossed the brush up to the ceiling before stomping hard into the wooden floor.

"BOTH OF YOU! UGH!"

All three shared a laugh and Gilda shook her head, happy to be having the experience despite how much her friends weren't helping. _I can't stay mad at her. She's everything to me. _The griffon traded her scowl for a smile, and silently picked up her brush off the floor to resume her work.

* * *

><p>As time passed and the trio made it through the first three weeks of flight camp, Gilda found herself growing closer and closer to her two friends, sharing more of herself with them and connecting on a level that she had never considered possible with any other ponies. Rainbow Dash had grown especially close to the griffon, and the present situation was a testament to that fact. The two sat together on a grassy cliff, overlooking Shady Lake. The cliff was a sight to behold, with large natural diamond shards protruding from beneath the ground at odd angles, which were responsible for its name; Razorback Ridge.<p>

After the completion of Rainbow's portrait, which she was absolutely delighted with, Gilda had suggested that they do something outside the norm. Gilda came up with the idea of visiting the natural monument and spending the night out among the diamond shards. Rainbow was overjoyed at the suggestion, and so, the two friends lay side by side under the stars, sharing their deepest secrets and letting the conversation flow wherever it may.

"So, yeah, Applejack is awesome like that. I've known her and Fluttershy for what feels like an eternity! Fluttershy's great and all, but AJ likes it just as rough as I do. We're super close, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

Gilda nodded, trying to memorize all of the names that had been mentioned thus far. "Well, if she's as cool as you say, I definitely wanna meet her at some point."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. I've… actually been thinking of moving to Ponyville after camp is over. I heard they're looking for a weatherpony, and I'd be closer to those two. But… I dunno… it would feel so weird leaving home…"

Gilda placed a reassuring claw atop Rainbow's hoof and slid closer next to the pegasus, their sides touching in a warm sensation. "Well… if that's what you really wanna do, I say go for it. I mean, from what I've heard of your parents, they'd miss you a ton and you'd miss them, but… you'd be able to see your friends there more, and you'd definitely be happy. Besides, you're still too young to be a Wonderbolt. Being a weatherpony until you can join wouldn't be a bad idea."

Rainbow titled her head, smiling. "You really think I'll get there some day? That I'll join the team? I mean… I know I'm awesome, but what if… what if I don't make it…" The mare tilted her head downward and sideways in a rare display of self doubt.

"Dash, the Wonderbolts would have to be the dumbest group of ponies on the face of the earth if they didn't let you join. And believe me, I know some _dumb _ponies. Those two jerkasses that gave Derpy a hard time come to mind. What are their names, anyway?"

The pegasus rose and stretched before settling back down to lie upon her stomach next to Gilda. "The big one's named Dune, and his little sidekick is Stormtail. They're both really annoying. Speaking of, it… honestly kinda worries me that Derpy didn't want to come with us. Do you think something's wrong?"

Her friend's situation, especially with her new beau, had been on Gilda's mind quite often in the past few days, and it took her no time to reply. "Yeah, I do. She just hasn't been herself lately. It isn't constant, but sometimes I catch her looking really… disappointed, I guess. It's odd. Sometimes Derpy just seems so… empty…"

Rainbow nodded, and moved a little closer into Gilda's side. "Yeah, I noticed that, too. I just hope it doesn't have something to do with that Dusky guy. Something about him just seemed… off."

Gilda nodded slowly, and a long, uncomfortable silence took over as the griffon tried to think of another topic. The thought of something being wrong with Derpy's new relationship wasn't pleasant, and the more Gilda thought about it, the sicker it made her feel. Finally, inspiration for a new topic struck her, and she found herself desperate to hear her friend's answer to her oncoming question.

"So, Dash. Are you afraid of anything? You always seem so confident, like the world is just one big opportunity for you. I've never seen you back down from any dare, lash out in anger, or freak out over anything. It's like you're made of friggin' steel or something."

Rainbow stretched out her legs as she lay atop her sleeping bag, considering her friend's question. Though she hated discussing the topic of her weaknesses, she felt that she could trust Gilda completely. _Still… she doesn't need to know __**everything**__ yet. I can be honest without revealing all…_

"Well… yeah, actually. I'm… I'm afraid of love, G."

Gilda sat up, her camp-issued sleeping bag rustling against the grass below. "Huh? What do you mean?" While Gilda had never really considered romance at all, she was indeed interested to hear what caused her friend to be so worried about it.

Rainbow took a deep breath. She had never discussed the subject of love or her dreams for relationships with anyone before, but she knew that Gilda was just as loyal as she, and wouldn't share her secrets. "I… I'm kinda… _different_ than most mares. I don't exactly go for… what most of them would, in a partner."

Gilda was intrigued, and shifted a bit in anticipation. _That could mean anything._ "Yeah? How so?"

"Well I mean, I don't think it's all _that _weird, but I've never seen anypony else attract-" the mare whipped her head around mid-sentence, suddenly hearing the sounds of approaching hoofsteps. Gilda copied the motion, and her expression turned from one of interest to a deep scowl.

The silhouettes of two stallions stood before them, and as they moved closer, it became clear to Gilda that Dune and Stormtail had arrived for round two. Gilda stood first, immediately walking right up to the larger male, watching with satisfaction as the smaller, bandaged stallion moved away from her.

"Back for more, lame-o's? How many rocks will it take this time before you go running for help?"

Dune snorted, his nose practically touching Gilda's beak. "Shut up, half-breed. You and Rainbow Crash have _nothing_ on us. We could take you down and toss you over that ridge in seconds if we wanted to."

Rainbow's fur bristled at the words of the pony before her. She took great pride in her flight skills, and open mockery of them was one of few things that could get to her, especially considering how vulnerable she was feeling given the subject that had just been discussed. "Hey! Why don't you put your bits where your mouth is, chump! Go ahead and take a swing! I'll buck you into next week!"

The brown pony moved past Gilda, eyeing up Rainbow instead with a snort. "Pff, maybe I will. You've always thought you were _sooooo _ great, and the act is wearing thin. I've had more than enough of your shit over the years, so it's just convenient that you're both in one place. I won't have to work nearly as hard to thrash you two that way!"

Gilda's patience was reaching its endpoint, and she shoved the male backward, stepping in front of Rainbow as she did. "You want her? You've gotta get through _me_. Dunno if you've heard the stories about griffons, but we _eat_ ponies. So unless you've got some serious backup, I'd say you're pretty much fucked, my friend."

Dune shook his mane, aggressively digging a hoof into the ground as his younger ally moved to his side, taking a fighting stance as well. "You think you're big shit, don't you? Just because you're friends with Crash and Ember's little whore. Well, let me tell you something. You're _nothing_." Suddenly, the stallion looked up past the sneering griffon, and smirked. "Well, well, well. Speak of the retard, and she appears."

Gilda craned her neck over her shoulder to spy Derpy flying towards her in zig-zags, something shiny clutched in her hooves. Derpy smiled and closed her eyes as she came in for a landing, ending up right beside the stallions as she addressed the griffon.

"Hey, you guys! G, I brought you your necklace! I know you like to sleep with it, so I thought you might wa-huh!"

Derpy gasped and opened her eyes to see Dune ripping the necklace out of her hooves. She was caught completely off guard, not having seen the pony there, and fell backward from the force with which he snatched the jewel. Rainbow Dash gasped, and Gilda's heart stopped as it rocketed straight into her throat. A wave of nausea overcame her, and she was unable to move.

The entire world seemed to freeze as the pony began to raise the necklace up to his face.

"Well, doesn't this look valuable?" The stallion held the hollow ruby by the chain, letting it spin in front of his deep blue eyes. "It'd be a shame if something… happened to it." As he finished speaking, Dune grabbed the ruby itself and swung it hard into one of the nearby diamond protrusions, shattering the gemstone between the rock and his hoof. With a quick motion, he tossed the remains of the necklace over the cliff nonchalantly, watching with satisfaction as the crimson shards rode the wind downward and into the lake. "_Oops_."

Rainbow Dash's mouth was hanging open, and every bit of fur on her body stood on end as she looked up at Gilda. The griffon was stunned, and her beak felt like it had rusted over as she opened and closed it repeatedly, completely unable to process the situation. Her lungs were working overtime, and she couldn't stop her eyes from welling up as tears began to silently trail down her face. Gilda's entire world had just ended in front of her, and she quickly found that sadness and despair were not enough.

As Gilda's tears fell and no one present dared to move, countless moments spent with Estelle flashed in her mind, melding together in a mosaic of memories.

_She was nine, sitting upon the tile floor of the kitchen, her tail swishing happily as she watched her mother stir a pot of stew. "How much longer Mommy? I'm super hungry!"_

_Her mother fixed her a reassuring smile. "Not much longer, Dear. I promise."_

_She was six, and handing her mother a collage made of various foodstuffs glued to paper with glitter, which her mother happily received and placed on the refrigerator._

_She was eight, and doing her best to keep up with the conversation at dinner as one of Estelle's friends, and their guest for the evening, explained something about politics that the griffon girl just wasn't interested in._

_She was twelve, and she lay crying on her bed as her mother massaged her back, telling her everything was going to be alright, and that all ponies weren't so judgmental and cruel._

_She was fifteen, and standing in the aisle between the courtroom's benches, staring in absolute horror at a knife covered in her mother's blood._

Derpy was lying on the ground, a look of sheer shock upon her face as she held a single hoof in the air and her lower lip began to quiver. Rainbow Dash was frozen, and she, too, began crying silently for the loss of Gilda's treasured necklace. Dune was taken aback by their reactions, not entirely sure of the significance of what he had just done. Stormtail's mouth was hanging open, and he began backing away slowly, his eyes locked upon the shaking griffon.

"…G? Gilda? A-are you…" Rainbow placed a hoof on the griffon's side as her friend continued to shudder, otherwise unmoving. The pegasus stepped forward so that she could see her friend's face, and was horrified by what she saw.

Gilda's beak was twitching, and her eyes were narrowed, locked upon Dune. Hot tears coursed down her face, causing her feathers to mat against her neck and heaving chest. Her breath was beginning to make haggard, raspy noises, and her claws flexed upon the grass, tearing into the soil. She began a low growl and crouched down to the ground, the tip of her tail flicking in small, randomized twitches, before it stopped entirely.

The griffon's heart was aflame with rage, and she glared with all of her might at the stallion before her. A slight tensing of muscles was the only warning that Dune got before Gilda pounced forward with a feral scream.

"GILDA, NO!" Rainbow moved to intervene, but was too slow to hold Gilda back. The griffon sailed through the air, and time seemed to slow as her outstretched claws made contact with Dune's exposed neck.

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT! YOU'RE DEAD!"**

Gilda tackled the pony to the ground to a chorus of horrified screams. She dug her claws into every inch of flesh she could reach, delighting in the screams of the flailing pony she had pinned to the ground. Deep wounds were carved into his flanks as her claws tunneled through muscle, sending crimson droplets flying into the air.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Dune began crying and flailing, making a desperate attempt to fling the crazed griffon off of him, and failing miserably. His resistance only made Gilda focus upon her task more intently, her assault sending shocks of intense pain throughout the stallion's entire body as she raked a claw across his face. Dune quickly realized that he was literally staring death in the face as he looked into Gilda's cold, golden eyes, ablaze with an uncontrolled fury beyond reasoning with.

Gilda balled one of her claws, stopping her attack upon the pony's flesh. She drew the claw back, punching Dune over and over in the face and leaving deep, black welts all around the stallion's eyes and mouth. Stormtail tackled her, clinging to her back and neck in a desperate attempt to save his friend from the nearly fatal wounds. Gilda shook the small pony off easily and wrapped both of her claws around Dune's throat, lifting him off of the ground as she rose to stand on her hind legs.

"NO! STOP! GILDA, NO!"

The griffon felt Rainbow's hooves beating upon her shoulders, and stood unmoving as Derpy rose and rammed into her side to break her grip. The grey mare was doing her best to put a stop to the situation, but all of her efforts were for naught.

"GILDA, PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Gilda was beyond caring at this point, and she took sick pleasure in the sight of the pegasus held in her grasp. Dune was flailing his hind legs as he dangled inches above the ground, gasping for breath and crying uncontrollably. One of his forelegs was broken, hanging at an unnatural angle at his side, while the other was at his throat, trying to break the griffon's grip.

"Any last words, you filthy piece of _shit?"_ Gilda began squeezing her claws, making tiny dents in the stallion's neck that began to bleed profusely.

Dune spit in Gilda's face, hitting her directly in one of her eyes and causing the griffon to flinch. "G-go to hell, you s-stupid _bitch!"_

Gilda raised a claw and struck the pony hard across the face with a vicious backhand.

"ALL OF YOU PONIES ARE THE FUCKING SAME! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND NOW, I'M TAKING EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"

Gilda resumed her grip upon his neck before she noticed that the sensation of Rainbow pounding upon her sides and shoulders was no longer present. A scratchy, quiet voice from right next to her interrupted her intent to kill, buying Dune precious seconds more of life as Gilda stopped to hear Rainbow's words.

"Gilda… don't do this. This isn't you. Don't let yourself turn into what your father became."

Gilda turned her head to the sky blue pegasus, absolutely furious that her friend would dare compare her to Jericho.

"_**WHAT**__**THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHO I REALLY AM? YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE Y-"**_

Gilda never got to finish her statement as she felt a strong impact, much stronger than Derpy, ram into her side. Dune fell from her grasp, gasping in pain as he hit the ground. Gilda and her attacker flew sideways, tumbling into the grass, with the new arrival pinning her to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING!_"

Ember's nostrils were flaring as he breathed hard, directly into Gilda's face. "YOU COULD HAVE _KILLED _HIM! HAD I NOT BEEN ON PATROL AND MAKING MY ROUNDS UP HERE AT THIS EXACT SECOND, YOU WOULD BE A MURDERER, AND A FAMILY WOULD HAVE LOST THEIR COLT! DID IT EVEN OCCUR TO YOU HOW SERIOUS THIS ALL IS!"

The effect of Ember yelling at her was slightly sobering, and Gilda began to panic, trying to move but finding her limbs still pinned. "I-"

"_**NO!**_ NOTHING CAN POSSIBLY JUSTIFY THIS!" Ember stepped off of her, his own anger boiling over as he thrust a hoof at his daughter. "DERPY! GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY! YOU!" he yelled, pointing to Stormtail. "GO BACK TO YOUR CABIN, AND DON'T SAY A WORD OF THIS TO ANYPONY!"

Derpy Hooves, who was crying uncontrollably, rushed over to lift the now-unconscious Dune from the grass, his blood mixing in with her straw-colored mane. The mare flew off faster than any present knew she was capable, her tears trailing in the air behind her. Stormtail, who was also sobbing, began to run for the cabins, one foreleg held close over his eyes.

Ember turned to Gilda, eyeing the panting griffon with disgust. "I cannot _believe_ you! I thought you were rational! I thought you were more mature than this!" The furious stallion began advancing upon Gilda, who backed into a rough diamond, which left a jagged slash upon her back.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The tears were falling like a river from Gilda's eyes as her anger turned once again to sadness. "HE DESTROYED MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE!"

Ember's eyes widened, and he stopped in place. Slowly, he closed his eyes, mastering his breathing before opening them and speaking again. "…be that as it may, it gives you no excuse to do something like that to him! Do you even realize what you almost did yet? Let it sink in, Gilda. You almost _took his life_."

Gilda was lying on the ground, her claws over her head as she sobbed. "I DON'T CARE! HE WOULD HAVE DESERVED IT!"

Rainbow was the next to interrupt, stepping in front of Ember and bearing down upon her friend.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT THINKING! NOPONY DESERVES DEATH, ESPECIALLY OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I KNOW HOW MUCH THAT NECKLACE MEANT, BUT YOU'RE WRONG!"

Gilda stood, meeting Rainbow's magenta eyes with a look of determination. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Gilda had never seen Rainbow so adamant about something, and she began to doubt herself under the mare's burning gaze.

…_what have I done…_

Ember shook his head and brought a hoof up to rest upon his temple. "Gilda… if you truly feel that way… you need help. Rainbow is right."

The griffon could only cry harder, her conflicting emotions warring within her. The gravity of the situation finally hit her with full force, and her knees buckled, dropping her to the ground.

"I… I know… I can't… but… I… I lost control, I don't even…" Gilda began shaking uncontrollably as she brought her forelimbs up in front of her face, trying desperately to hide herself.

Ember placed a hoof upon the girl's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. Mistakes and snap decisions were something that Ember was all too familiar with, and he had wished night after night that somepony had been there to help him in his darkest moments. With a deep breath, he squeezed Gilda harder, and lifted her chin to make sure that she could see his eyes.

"I understand what you must be feeling, and at the very least, you're showing remorse. But you must know that I can't let you stay here. Not after this. You're going to have to leave camp, Gilda. I have no idea how I'm going to deal with this situation, especially if that poor stallion doesn't pull through. Just… go pack your things, and get as far away from here as you can. I'll… I'll find a way to cover for you. Your life shouldn't be ruined over this, especially since that foal started it. You aren't in the right, not even close, but you deserve a second chance. _Go._"

The stallion turned his back on Gilda, his stomach twisting at the sight of the bloodstained grass. Rainbow Dash looked on at the male, in awe at the generosity that the former Wonderbolt was displaying. Rainbow turned to look at Gilda, seeing a similar look of shock upon her features.

"But… but I just…"

"Go. Pack your things, and get out of here. I'll fix this… somehow. Just… never forget what almost happened here today. You won't always get an opportunity to walk away unscathed from something this serious. Get yourself back home, and I'll write you with an update on the situation as soon as I know more. I want you to do some serious thinking, Gilda. This is a crossroads, and which path you go down from here could either turn your life around, or sabotage it completely."

Gilda blinked several times as the elder pony began to walk away from her, toward the infirmary. Suddenly urged to intervene, she ran after him, placing a claw upon his shoulder as she caught up to the retreating stallion. Ember turned to face her with a curious look, and stopped his advance for but a moment.

Gilda barely got the words out through her sobbing. "T-thank you. I will. I… I'm so sorry. Please… don't think I'm some kind of monster…"

Ember turned completely around and put his hoof up to rest atop Gilda's claw. "I don't. I have a checkered past, one I'd rather keep buried. You can't let one incident define who you are."

Gilda nodded weakly and thanked him again, before taking off at full speed for her cabin with Rainbow Dash flying after her, unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Gilda had finally willed herself to stop crying, and her entire body was filled with a sense of dread. <em>I really, really fucked up. <em>_**REALLY **__fucked up. I don't even know who I am anymore… Do I… hate ponies __**that **__much? Would I really have killed him? What do the others think of me now…_

She looked up from frantically cramming her belongings into her duffel bag to see Rainbow Dash standing in the doorway of the cabin. Neither spoke for a long time.

"Dash, I-"

"Gilda…"

They paused, each waiting for the other to resume. Gilda decided to take the lead.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry you had to see that, I just… I just… _snapped_. I don't know how far I would have gone if you and Ember didn't stop me. I'm… I'm scared. Of myself. Of what you must think of me now. I… I-I'll understand if you never want to see me again. This is all my fault…"

Rainbow galloped across the room at full speed, grabbing Gilda in a tight hug around the neck and catching her by surprise. Gilda didn't speak, her confusion evident upon her face as Rainbow buried herself into the griffon's feathery chest.

"G… I don't hate you, and I'm not going to abandon you. You're one of my best friends, and I've done things I'm not proud of, too. Not… not like _that_, but still. I can't say Dune deserved… that… but… it was his fault to begin with. You're going through a ton of uncool stuff right now, and the last thing you need is for me to turn on you. I'll always have your back, G. I promise. No matter what happens, you're like a sister to me now."

Gilda was about ready to cry again, but willed herself to stop. She returned the hug, squeezing the mare as tightly as she could. The embrace broke as the door to the cabin creaked again, admitting a worried-looking Derpy. Gilda looked at her anxiously, unsure of what to say.

"The nurse… the nurse said he's gonna be fine. He… he lost a lotta blood, but he's gonna live."

There was silence. Derpy walked over to Gilda, placing her hooves around the griffon's neck as Rainbow had done before. Gilda looked down at the mare, confused. Derpy was in tears, drenching Gilda's chest feathers and fur as she cried.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID AND BROUGHT YOU THE NECKLACE, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" she wailed. "They're… they're right. I can't do anything right. I really _am _a reta-"

Gilda reached down and gripped a claw around Derpy's mouth, causing the mare to look up at her in surprise. _She… she's right. If she hadn't brought that fucking necklace, none of this would have ever taken place. _Gilda tightened her grip upon the mare's muzzle, causing Derpy slight pain.

…_no. This isn't her fault. I can't take it out on her. I won't. My anger should be directed at myself, and dealt with in time._

Gilda released her grip immediately, raising both claws to place them on either side of Derpy's face.

"You listen to me. You are _not _a retard, or anything else those ignorant fucks call you. It's not your fault, you were just being a good friend and looking out for me. And as fucked up as things got, I… appreciate it. If anyone needs to apologize, it's me. I'm sorry that happened, and I need to do some serious thinking. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, Derpy. But if it comes to that, don't forget my words. You're strong and capable, and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwi-"

Derpy only cried harder, gripping her friend even more tightly. "SHUT UP! JUST… JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!"

Gilda had never been so shocked in her life. Her beak hung open, and she looked at Rainbow Dash, who was equally stunned.

"YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, GRIFFY!" Derpy's grip tightened even more, reaching vice-like levels of strength. "I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU, AND YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME! YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR ME, EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT! I NEED YOU!"

This time, Gilda was unable to hide her tears. She hugged Derpy back with all of her might, before finally letting the mare go. "I won't. I promise. I… I have to leave now, though, for a while. I have to get back to Canterlot and get out of here, before I lose my chance. I know you have to stay here with your dad, but you can come visit anytime you want. If you need anyone to confide in or trust, come to me, and I'll do everything I can to help you."

Derpy sniffled, finally letting go of Gilda. The mare wanted to pour her heart out to her closest friend, but that would have to wait for another day. She knew time was of the essence, and didn't want to stall Gilda any longer than necessary. "I… I will. I have to get back to Dad and Dune, now. Good luck, I'll write to you soon!" The mare left the house, speeding out into the night.

Gilda turned back to her abandoned duffel bag, seeing Rainbow beginning to pack her own.

"…what the hell are you doing?"

Rainbow looked up from her task, meeting Gilda with a determined glare. "I'm coming with you, and I won't take no for an answer. I wanna make sure you get home safe, and if you're not here, there's no point in me staying."

"But… what about your parents? Won't they be upset that you left camp early?"

The mare shook her head, softening her gaze. "G… my mom taught me something a long time ago, something I'll never forget. She said to always trust your heart, and never ignore what it tells you. Even if all logic says not to do something, if you feel it with your entire being, go for it. My heart's telling me to ditch this place and go with you, so I'm doing it. Period."

Gilda considered the words, before resuming her own packing. "Dash?"

"Mm?"

"Dash …thanks. I don't know what the hell I'd do without you."

* * *

><p>The two had come to a mutual decision to stop and take a break atop a mountain about halfway to Canterlot. It was the dead of night, and Gilda found herself staring up at the stars, hoping for some sort of sign. <em>Luna, if you're real… please help me find a way to forgive myself. Help me figure out who I really am. I feel so… lost.<em>

The faraway stars twinkled in response, giving no solace to the contemplative griffon. She sighed.

"Something up?" Rainbow brought her water bottle to her mouth, taking a quick swig and awaiting an answer. She knew that Gilda would need time to come to terms with everything that had happened earlier, but she was ready to do everything in her power to help the process along.

Gilda sighed, dropping to the grass and lying on her back. "I…just don't know anymore, Dash. Am I really an angry, irredeemable bitch? I can't stand being around ponies, I almost killed someone, I seriously hate this world, and my emotions are completely unstable. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Rainbow drank again, using it as cover to formulate a response. "I… don't think so. Not really, I mean. You've been a great friend to me, and you've shown Derpy a lot of love. What you've done for her… and I'm not even entirely sure what that is… seems like it changed her life. And I don't think you _really_ hate everything, you're just… frustrated. I know you act all cool, hay, we both do, but I don't think you're over… uh… you know. Your mom."

The grass rustled in the breeze as Gilda began picking at her talons nervously. "Yeah. I… kinda figured that out. I hope you're right, though. What you said… about me turning into my dad… I never want that to happen. Ever. But I came way too fucking close…"

Rainbow set her bottle down atop a rock, turning fully to face the griffon. "Gilda, no. I was way off base with that, and I'm sorry for even saying it. I don't think you really would have killed him. At least… I hope not. You're a good griffon at heart, G, no matter what others think about you."

Gilda stopped examining her talons and rolled over, not wanting to continue the conversation. "Maybe. Let's… just get flying. I'm getting exhausted, and I don't feel like camping."

The pair rose in unison, Rainbow stowing her bottle back in her bag before securing it over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's move. We should get there before dawn."

* * *

><p>Gilda stood mere feet from her home, staring at the adobe in the dim twilight. Rainbow Dash yawned, giving the overlarge building a curious look.<p>

"So… this is where you live? It's huge!"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Do you… wanna stay? We've got an extra bed."

Rainbow considered the notion, finally deciding against it. "Sorry, G. I can still fly and… I really want to see my parents again. I mean… if you need me, I'll stay, but… yeah."

Gilda did her best to mask her disappointment, but understood completely. "I get ya. Well… now that you know where I live, you better at least write!"

"Oh I will! Hopefully we can visit each other sometime soon! You're always welcome in Cloudsdale!"

"You're free to come here whenever, too. Well… I guess this is goodbye for now, then."

"…yeah. I suck at this kinda thing, so you better not make me cry."

Gilda laughed, embracing her friend. "Me too."

Several seconds later, the hug ended, and Gilda gave a small salute. "Don't be a stranger, Dash."

Rainbow smiled in reply. "I wont! See ya, G!" The pegasus rose up, streaking off and leaving a trail of color behind her.

Gilda turned back to face her home, and walked hastily up to the steps. Seeing her house had somewhat eased her aching heart, and she couldn't wait to see Script again. She reached out a talon to ring the doorbell before standing on the outside steps and waiting for the mare to greet her.

A minute later, hoofsteps echoed from inside the home, followed by angry ranting.

"_Who the HAY is here at three in the morning? If it's those stupid colts playing practical jokes again I swear I'll str-"_

The door flew open, and Gilda smiled. Script blinked.

"_Gilda? _GILDA!" The elated mare jumped forth, wrapping the griffon in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Gilda found it hard to contain her emotions, and she let a single tear slide down her face and into Script's ebony mane.

"Me too, Script. Me too."


	10. Epilogue: Nothing's Ever Over

_Three Years Later…_

_Any minute now. Come on… where is she?_

Gilda sighed and rolled her eyes, taking them off of the wall clock as she blew her hanging feathers out of her face nonchalantly. Script was running late yet again, and the suspense caused by awaiting the mare's return home was driving Gilda mad with both boredom and anticipation. The mare had become quite a well-respected teacher over the years, and being pulled aside after school to attend to this or that affair was becoming an increasingly common occurrence.

Gilda herself had also been quite successful, having become a somewhat-known painter in the city of Canterlot, with her paintings being recognizable to a few critics outside of the city's ivory walls. Her works hung in various galleries and homes throughout the capital, and she spent many days in her lavish home experimenting with various styles. Presently, she was reading a book about philosophy, waiting for inspiration to strike her and drive her to put brush to canvas. She had found herself in a creative slump as of late, and felt that she desperately needed a break from her normal activities. However, none of that mattered at the moment as she continued to stare into her book, seeing the outlines of the words but taking no meaning from them. It was somewhat hard to focus when something so important could be arriving soon. Something that could finally take her mind off her recent streak of near-depression.

The griffon heaved a sigh and put the book down upon the coffee table while reaching up with her free claw to massage her temples. The past three years had flown by, and she was beginning to feel an emptiness that she could not explain. She had money, was gaining local fame, and was free of tangible desire, but still she felt a void in her soul, one that she could not explain. Though the loss of Estelle had never gotten any easier, Gilda had finally come to terms with the fact that she had no parents to rely on, and had forced herself to mature and learn to cope. With her newfound maturity came a sense of self-understanding, and the griffon had slowly come to both accept who she was, and had learned who she was not. After years upon years of uncertainty, Gilda finally was finally beginning to feel comfortable in her own skin. So why was she still so unhappy?

With a snarl, the impatient griffon closed her book and rose off the couch to find something more stimulating to do while she waited. Something, _anything_ to successfully divert her attention from these _stupid_ and unnatural feelings that she was beginning to develop. Now eighteen, Gilda found herself unsatisfied with the thought of remaining alone for the rest of her life, and had decided to attempt to be more open to those around her. Rainbow Dash had played a great part in Gilda's change in attitude, opening her mind ever so slightly to the idea that the world was not the horrible place that Gilda was previously convinced it was. She explored the city, tolerating the masses of ponies and sometimes even going so far as to converse idly with them, but almost always lost interest in such activities quickly. Though she wanted to connect with others and bring more meaning into her life, she was thoroughly unwilling to compromise her personality or beliefs to do so, and as such, found it difficult to find friends as close as Rainbow Dash and Derpy.

Fond memories flooded her mind as she walked into the kitchen, and Gilda thought back to the times that her best friend and rival had visited her in Canterlot. The stays were always brief, a few days at best, but Gilda found herself eagerly looking forward to each visit. Rainbow's promise to write had indeed been kept, and the two sent letters back and forth on at least a weekly basis. The pegasus wrote about all sorts of things, from her experiences in her first meeting with a unicorn named Rarity and earth pony named Pinkie Pie, to the arrival of a new pony in town named Twilight Sparkle, who was apparently Celestia's protégé, to the vanquishing of Nightmare Moon and the return of Princess Luna, to the most recent account of Applejack having overworked herself to the point of sleep deprivation.

That last letter had been a particularly amusing one, and the hybrid girl couldn't help but chuckle as her mental pictures of the imagined scenario rose up to the forefront of her mind. As she shook the silliness from her head, Gilda reached into the fridge and poured a glass of water, hoping that it would at least be able to bring some comfort. Reflection had never really been her thing, and yet here she stood, lost in memories as the cool liquid met her beak. The letters once again became the subject of her thoughts, and more imagined snapshots of a wobbly earth pony failing to buck trees almost caused her to choke upon her drink in laughter.

Gilda had a feeling that she and Applejack were going to get along quite well when they finally met, based upon the descriptions of the stubbornness that the farm pony was capable of displaying according to Rainbow. Gilda knew the sensation of a lack of sleep well, as her muse was a fickle bitch and kept her awake painting at odd hours, which in turn drove Script up the wall. The older mare, now in her early thirties, had developed a lifestyle heavily coated in routine, which clashed with Gilda's own free and erratic will and sleep schedule. Though the conflict of interest was there, it caused no friction between the two, and Script merely found it amusing and baffling that her friend could live her day to day life without a plan. However, the lifestyle of the griffon was a puzzle that Script knew she would never solve, and so she accepted it, despite being frustrated at her inability to comprehend it.

Though Gilda was content to maintain a chaotic existence, she had begun to worry for her other friend's stability. Derpy Hooves had visited Gilda's home once, and the reunion, which taken place two months after Gilda's departure from Flight Camp, had seemed tense and strained. Gilda had noticed that the mare's sadness and anxiety that had begun near the end of their time together at camp was present in full force, but the mare had been completely unwilling to tell Gilda the cause. Though she was slightly hurt by her friend's lack of trust, Gilda allowed Derpy to deal with her problems in her own way, and had not seen the mare since. Gilda set down her half-finished water upon the counter, finding that she was no longer thirsty for some reason. She would never admit it to herself, but over time, Derpy's lack of communication had begun to hurt.

Despite her friend's noticeable absence, Derpy _had_ begun sending mail in a fashion much like Rainbow, only at a much slower rate. Her letters tended to ask questions, concerned more with what Gilda assumed were theoretical scenarios and learning Gilda's opinions about random subjects than what Derpy had been doing throughout the years. Gilda only knew that Derpy had moved to Ponyville because Rainbow had told her in a letter, and otherwise had no knowledge of anything else going on in her life. Though the letters were nice, Gilda found herself missing the enthusiastic, spritely pegasus that had not been around in so long. Without her… things just weren't the same.

_Son of a bitch. I don't do this reflective crap. I need to stop this before I get all sappy and… lame. Ugh._

Gilda shook her thoughts of concern for Derpy from her mind, beginning to reach for the refrigerator handle as she heard a key slide into the lock of the front door downstairs. The griffon immediately abandoned her intended foray into the culinary arts, instead running down the stairs to meet her friend and pseudo-family. Though Gilda was elated just to have the pony back home, today, her goals were two; to greet Script as she always did, and to learn if there had been any new mail for her.

The thought of receiving a reply from Rainbow for her last letter made Gilda's heart race, as she had never before written something so bold and forward. In her previous letter, Gilda had asked Rainbow if she could stay with the pegasus in Ponyville for a few days, as she had become anxious to experience something totally new, both to drive her artwork and to fill the gap in her heart. Though bar Flight Camp, Gilda had never ventured far from her hometown's walls, the griffon felt it was high time to go and explore the possibilities of meeting new ponies from different cultures and try to let go of her passive hatred for them. Given that Rainbow had taken the griffon's advice and relocated to Ponyville, where the pegasus had several friends, Gilda could think of no better place than the small town to visit as the start of her attempt at learning tolerance and accepting new ponies into her life.

As Gilda reached the bottom of the stairs, the door swung open to admit a bespectacled mare, who immediately smiled at the sight of Gilda anxiously waiting in the foyer. Script reached back to her saddlebags, removing a singular envelope and handing it to the waiting griffon who stood clicking her talons against the wooden floor in anticipation. "Looks like she replied, Gil."

Gilda's eyes widened, and a surge of sheer excitement swam up through her breast in a sensation that she had not felt since she was an eaglet. The elated griffon accepted the letter, all smiles, uncaring that Script was laughing at her uncharacteristic reaction. Hastily, she drove a talon into the top of the envelope, letting the paper shell fall to the floor uselessly as she quickly unfolded the parchment within and began to read.

_Big G-_

_Of course you can come visit! Just drop by whenever, and stay as long as you want. We haven't seen each other in so long! Writing is nice, but it just isn't the same. It's been what, almost a year now? So much has happened, even more than I've been able to tell you, and I can't wait for you to meet everypony! Stop reading and start packing, G. You need to get here yesterday!_

_~R.D._

Gilda folded the letter, laughing a bit at the messy writing and brevity of the reply. _Just like Dash. Straight to the point, and doesn't even care __**when**__ I show up, just as long as I do soon._

"Well, Scribbles. Looks like I'm heading out for a while to go try my claw at meeting Rainbow's friends. Should be… interesting."

Script adjusted her glasses as she made a disgusted noise. Telling Gilda her fillyhood nickname had been a mistake, and ever since that fateful conversation a few days ago, the griffon had never missed an opportunity to use it. "You're lucky you have claws, Gil. I've bucked others for less."

"No, you haven't. You don't have anger problems like _meeeeeeeeeee_," the griffon said in a singsong voice.

Script laughed, and gave Gilda a playful punch on the shoulder. "That stupid camp was forever ago, kid. I thought you let that go?"

"I did," she lied. Gilda had indeed moved on from her lashing out at Dune and almost taking the stallion's life, but she had also never forgotten Ember's cryptic and meaningful words. The impact of his advice and warning had caused Gilda to think more carefully about the way in which she reacted to things, and thus far, she had prevented herself from exploding again. However, she had an unsteady feeling that the longer she stayed bitter, the closer she was coming to making another unforgiveable mistake…

"Well, I guess you'd better go pack and whatnot. I've got some work to do, so I'll be in my study. Or the living room, actively not doing it. Whichever. Make sure you let me know when you're leaving, or else I'll cry, and then get over it pretty quickly." The mare smiled, walking past Gilda and up the steps to go and drop off her saddlebags. Gilda followed and parted with the mare in the hallway, ascending the second staircase that lead to her mother's former room.

In time, Gilda had claimed the bedroom on the highest floor of the house as her own, and turned her childhood room into a glorified storage closet. All of her painting supplies and books remained in her second floor room, while her more personal treasures were moved to the larger bedroom in which she now slept. Gilda gave her few belongings a cursory glance, and eventually decided that she would likely need absolutely nothing. So long as Rainbow had a place for her to sleep, Gilda would be content to hunt for her own food and style her feathers with a light coating of water to prevent the need to bring supplies. After a little internal debate, the griffon eventually decided to at least bring her duffel bag and a pouch of a few hundred bits with her, in case she felt inclined to buy anything during her stay.

Gilda turned and left the room, heaving the bag back over her shoulder as she walked down to the second floor, where she knew Script would be, probably lying on the couch with a tin of candy. Though the pony was indeed a hard worker, Gilda also knew that she was prone to several hours of procrastination upon arriving at home before actually behaving like an adult. As Gilda stepped into the room, she found the lazy mare in the exact position she had imagined her in, one grey hoof stuck into a colorful container and a guilty look plastered upon her face. The griffon snorted as the pony blushed, and the two exchanged a brief look before Gilda turned to face the door.

"Hey, I'm heading out."

Script blinked, not having expected her friend to be leaving so soon. The pony hiked a brow and allowed herself an amused smirk at the sight of the lightly-packed griffon before her. "Need help with all of those bags?"

Gilda rolled her eyes and blew her feathers out of her face in response. "I'll be fine. I'm probably only staying a week or so, and I could use a break from painting. So… yeah. Not bringin' shit." She hiked a talon toward the sliding glass door behind her before moving her body to follow the motion. "Looks like I'm gone for a bit. See you around, Scribbles."

"Later, Gil. Tell Rainbow I said 'hey'. I hope you find what you're looking for, kid. Be _nice_."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Get some work done, you horrible pony. Your students are depending on you! Whatever would they do without your knowledge?" Gilda replied in a mocking tone.

Script waved a dismissing hoof, her attention not breaking from unwrapping her candy. "Don't make me come over there."

"But Scrib-"

Years of reflex training was the only thing that saved Gilda from taking a sugary projectile to the forehead, and she caught the small confection inches from her face before popping it into her mouth with a smirk. "Ooh, vanilla lemon drops. Good choice. Can I have another one?"

Script hurled another candy to the waiting griffon with equal force and just a little bit more malice. Again, the griffon managed to catch it, and sucked on it the candy happily while she watched the mare begin to fume. "One more for the road?"

"Get out."

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?"

Script sighed before rising from the couch with a stretch and walking over to her former student and close friend. The pony captured Gilda in a tight embrace, sighing before she removed one last candy for herself and giving the griffon the entire container with a sad smile.

"Take care of yourself, kid. It's time to start over and just let go. Stay with your friend as long as you want, and I'll be here if and when you need me. You'd better write if you're gone longer than two weeks, though, or I'll have Celestia send the Royal Guard to hunt you down. I've got connections, you know."

Gilda returned the smile and placed the container into her bag with a slow motion, one leg still wrapped around the charcoal mare. "I know, and I will. Well… bye. You take care of yourself, too." Slowly, she broke the embrace and moved to open the door before stepping out onto the deck. Her feathers and fur ruffled in the strong breeze as her talons met the woody surface, and she closed one eye against the harsh wind.

As she brought one wing down above her forehead to shield her eyes, Gilda looked in the direction of Canterlot Castle, far beyond which the village of Ponyville could be found. It would be a long, arduous flight, but in the end, she didn't mind. Flying was always her time for quiet reflection, where Gilda could feel free and alone without judgment, and escaping the past became that much easier due to the euphoric feeling of the rushing wind against her fur and feathers.

The solemn griffon walked down the steps of the deck and into the grass, where she paused and took a deep breath. Gilda closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and resolved to do her best to start her life anew.

_Here I come, Dash. I hope Ponyville is ready for me._

Gilda opened her fierce golden eyes and began a quick sprint across the lawn before performing an impressive leap and spreading her massive wings. Pouring all of her effort into the act, she flapped repeatedly, rising higher and higher, heading in the direction of the setting sun as its rays played across her tawny coat. With her mind in the past and her hopes in the future, Gilda the griffon flew onward toward Ponyville, into the endless sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there it is. The third and likely final full editing of this story is complete, and I really, _really_ hope that it has been improved to a level that is satisfying. I want this to be the background that I feel Gilda deserves, and so I've put a_ hell_ of a lot of time into reworking this. The sequel to this story, _Crossroads, _has begun, and chapter one was posted quite some time ago. However, due to _Scented Venom_ blooming into a full story and taking a ton of my time along with unexpected events in my life, _Crossroads_ was put on hold. However, as soon as _Scented Venom _is complete, I'll be giving _Crossroads _the focus it deserves and making it one of possibly two main chapter story projects. A few quick notes about this universe, and the stories tied to it:

-There are two sidestories that I highly recommend reading before _Crossroads_ if you plan to keep up with this whole saga. _The Endless Sky: Perfect _is Derpy's story throughout the final chapters of this, and _The Endless Sky: Circle of Flames_ deals with Ember Blitz's perspective on those events and beyond. You _could_ skip them and jump directly to _Crossroads_… but I wouldn't recommend it. _Perfect_ is especially important.

-_Crossroads_, the sequel, will cover the events of _Griffon the Brush-off _and beyond. It's a bit of a Gilda redemption story, and really the reason that _The Endless Sky_ was even written. This is more of a prequel to _Crossroads_ than that story is a sequel to this. _Crossroads _is the main attraction, this story was just an attempt at making Gilda an actual, defined character before I gave her a whole huge story.

-_To New Heights _and _Ruby _are both one-shots that take place in this universe. Neither is absolutely essential to understanding this or _Crossroads_, but both flesh out some characters that will play a role in time. _To New Heights_ is centered around Applejack and Rainbow Dash, both of whom will play a _huge_ role in _Crossroads_. _Ruby_ is about Vinyl Scratch, who will also be showing up, and getting her own story at some point. I won't really say how that ties into this, yet, but it does.

So… what did you think of this entire thing? Given that it was my first real story, I was constantly on edge, and after redoing the entire thing twice, I think I'm finally satisfied with how it turned out. Anything you'd like to see in _Crossroads_? Feel free to let me know, I'd love to hear your overall opinion of this entire thing, and what you hope for _Crossroads _to hit upon. Though I have a pretty specific idea of what's going to happen from here on for most things, I'm open to suggestions or requests, and will see if I can incorporate them.

Finally, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and read this story period. You guys are all great, and I want to give special thanks to Amber Treelights, Heart of Blades, Quill Inkwell, and CanadianSushi. Thanks for putting up with the PMs and actually responding and whatnot, and all of the advice and insight that you guys have given me. It's time to start working on _Crossroads _for real, now. See you there, I hope!

~SoundofRainfall

(_Holy shit my first big story is actually done… again! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)_


End file.
